Priori Encantatem: o quinto elemento
by Mia Galvez
Summary: E se Voldemort vencesse a Guerra? Trilogia dos Feitiços, Parte III
1. Vida Longa ao Lorde

**Trilogia dos Feitiços - Parte III**

**Priori Encantatem - o quinto elemento**

* * *

Hogwarts voltou às mãos dos verdadeiros herdeiros de seus Fundadores. A Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados tem a chance única de reverter a situação imposta pela _Ditadura Voldemort_ ao mundo bruxo. Novos membros precisam ser recrutados e novos desafios devem ser vencidos. De ambos os lados.

Uma guerra sempre traz perdas. E uma nova batalha está próxima, talvez aquela que representará a última delas.

O que Mia Weasley, Daniel Potter e Lúthien Longbottom poderão fazer sem Hermes? Quais foram as intenções do mais jovem dos Malfoy ao se juntar aos membros da _Polícia Negra_? O que ele e Draco pretendem? E Gina, como ficará ao perder os dois homens de sua vida?

Harry Potter será finalmente capaz de cumprir a antiga Profecia? Qual será o destino do mundo bruxo se ele falhar novamente?

E como Mia poderá ajudá-lo? Afinal, seu nome também está relacionado à Profecia de um jeito que ela ainda não é capaz de compreender.

A caçada à última Horcrux começa, mas muitas surpresas ainda estão por vir.

O destino de um povo descansa nas mãos do quinto elemento. E apenas aqueles que dominam fogo, terra, ar e água serão capazes de conjurá-lo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Vida longa ao Lorde**

- _Crucio! _

Um corpo machucado se contorcia no chão coberto por uma tapeçaria cara, porém envelhecida e puída. Ao redor dele, formando um círculo, reunia-se uma pequena multidão de pessoas que acompanhava a cena. No centro do círculo, além do homem caído, uma figura estranha caminhava, a varinha em riste na mão magra e descarnada, pronunciando sem piedade um feitiço atrás do outro:

- _Crucio! Crucio! _Velho estúpido! Não serei piedoso com você enquanto não me contar a verdade! O que significa a maldita Profecia?

Este baixou a varinha e esperou pela resposta. O homem no chão arfava, o suor escorrendo pela têmpora aos borbotões, junto a um pequeno filete de sangue que lhe escapava pelos lábios feridos. Sabia que não duraria muito tempo naquele estado. Era branco como a neve, completamente sem pêlos sobre o corpo. Usava vestes verdes com bordados dourados, mas que estava coberta de rasgos em diversos lugares. Sentia-se visivelmente cansado e debilitado por conta da tortura física e psicológica que vinha sofrendo já há algum tempo. A voz de seu algoz ecoou pela sala novamente, semelhante a um mau agouro, dirigindo-se àqueles que formavam o círculo ao seu redor.

- Meus fiéis seguidores, quero que vejam quantas chances a minha infinita bondade deu a este homem – disse num tom carregado de ironia e desdém. Era óbvio que não havia nem sequer um pedacinho de bondade que pudesse ocupar a alma deturpada e impura do Lorde das Trevas, que continuava seu discurso. – Porém, ele se nega a colaborar com a nossa causa. Prefere que eu interprete do meu jeito a maldita Profecia feita por sua mãe, como se não soubesse que ele é quem cuida de todas elas. O Oráculo. "Aquele que tudo sabe e tudo vê". Não é assim que você se intitula, Wyrda? Por que se nega a ajudar o lado vencedor?

- Numa guerra – começou Wyrda, a voz enfraquecida pela sucessão de feitiços que o atingiram, porém completamente firme em suas intenções – não há vencedores, Lorde Negro. Todos perdemos.

- Guerra? – disse Voldemort enquanto caminhava ao redor do círculo, olhando nos olhos de cada um de seus Comensais. – Não estamos mais falando em guerra, meu caro Oráculo. Eu já venci! – uma gargalhada ecoou pelo aposento de teto alto, fazendo com que o eco produzido a tornasse ainda mais assustadora.

Os Comensais também riram. Porém, três deles permaneciam com as feições sérias, apenas observando a cena que se desenrolava no centro da sala.

- Se julgas assim, porque queres que eu te diga o significado da Profecia? Ela não lhe será útil em nada, visto que já se consideras vitorioso – questionou Wyrda reunindo forças para proferir cada palavra, como se elas lhe custassem o último suspiro de vida. – Mesmo assim, deves saber que as areias do tempo correm depressa, e nem mesmo você poderá viver para sempre, Tom.

As risadas foram imediatamente interrompidas. O Lorde das Trevas caminhou pela sala em silêncio, a capa negra farfalhando ao menor movimento. Quando falou, foi apenas para zombar:

- Se ainda tivesse Nagini, daria seu corpo a ela como jantar, Oráculo. Porém, já que não a possuo mais, acredito que seja de bom grado acabar logo com sua inútil vida. Talvez a Maldição da Morte seja interessante para você, não é mesmo? _Avada_...

- Meu Lorde, não faça isso!

Os olhares de todos os presentes, anteriormente pregados na cena que se desenrolava no meio do círculo, convergiram ao mesmo tempo para a voz que interrompeu o feitiço do Lorde. Todos olhavam para um Comensal de aparência jovem, vestido com a mesma capa negra que os outros e segurando o braço numa posição estranha, no qual trazia uma recente marca negra que ainda provocava dor. Porém, seu rosto não denunciava o que sentia, e isso agradava ao Lorde. Seus olhos acinzentados estavam determinados enquanto encaravam as fendas vermelhas de Voldemort, que também havia dirigido o olhar para ele, esperando que tivesse um motivo convincente para tê-lo interrompido no momento em que fazia o que mais gostava na vida: matar.

- E por que eu deveria seguir as ordens de um pirralho como você, jovem Malfoy? – questionou o Lorde, aproximando-se de Hermes com a varinha apontada para seu rosto. – Talvez eu esteja até mesmo arrependido de ter aceitado seu pai e você de volta. Gente fraca...

Draco quis interferir, mas o garoto lançou ao pai um olhar que o fez recuar, contrariado. Em seguida, continuou:

- Fiz isso porque acredito que Wyrda ainda possa ser útil – disse ele com simplicidade. E, aproximando-se do Lorde, completou com um sussurro: – Se me deixar falar com ele sozinho, posso tentar arrancar algumas informações. O idiota ainda acha que eu sou um dos _Renegados_, meu Mestre.

Hermes piscou o olho para Voldemort, como se estivesse falando com um colega do Joana D'Arc. O Lorde virou-lhe as costas, caminhando novamente para perto de Wyrda sem dizer nenhuma palavra. A tensão podia ser sentida no ar que se respirava na sala, todos apreensivos demais para sequer se movimentarem. Aguardavam apenas que o Lorde explodisse diante da audácia do jovem Malfoy, alguns chegando até mesmo a desejar que Voldemort o matasse. Muitos Comensais não ficaram nada contentes com o retorno dos Malfoy. Todos sabiam que Draco Malfoy havia ajudado a traidora do sangue Gina Weasley a fugir de Azkaban nos tempos da Grande Guerra, e até tivera um filho com ela! Como o Lorde poderia acreditar que Draco era fiel à causa? Ninguém ousava questioná-lo, mas esse era o pensamento quase que geral dos membros da _Polícia Negra_.

Em meio à tensão evidente, Draco agarrou o braço do filho e murmurou entre dentes:

- O que diabos você pretende, moleque? Enlouqueceu, foi?

- Relaxa, pai. Eu sei o que estou fazendo – respondeu Hermes também em voz baixa, dando de ombros.

Uma voz feminina foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio instalado no aposento.

- O jovem Malfoy pode estar certo, Mestre – disse Belatriz Lestrange. – Porém, acredito que devemos discutir isso fora desta sala. Hermes pode levar o Oráculo até o porão, onde temos aposentos apropriados para abrigá-lo. Ele deverá permanecer preso até que o grande Lorde das Trevas sabiamente decida o que fazer.

O Lorde caminhou com passos firmes e pose altiva até o local ocupado por Belatriz no círculo. Ao lado dela, Rodolpho Lestrange, o marido da Comensal, torcia as mãos, ligeiramente nervoso. Voldemort elevou o braço livre até o rosto de Belatriz, tocando-a com os dedos gélidos.

- Minha Bella, quase sempre brilhante. Comete alguns erros, mas nada que uma boa punição não resolva, não é mesmo, querida? – Belatriz abanou a cabeça como se fosse um cãozinho, os olhos vidrados na figura do Lorde diante de si. Ele se aproximou ainda mais do rosto da Comensal e continuou: - Mas será que nosso mais novo seguidor seria mesmo capaz de cumprir esta pequena missão sozinho? Não que eu não confie nele, mas acredito que precisamos... hum... testá-lo antes, não é mesmo? Aproxime-se, Hermes Malfoy!

No instante seguinte, a varinha de Voldemort estava apontada para o jovem. Surpreso, Hermes não pôde resistir a Maldição _Imperius_ feita de forma não-verbal, e se encaminhou aos tropeços para o centro da sala, parando ao lado do corpo inerte de Wyrda. O Oráculo estava de olhos fechados, quase como se estivesse adormecido, e só se podia ter certeza de que estava vivo pelo subir e descer vagaroso do peito. Voldemort jogou a varinha na mão de Hermes, que conseguiu pegá-la ainda no ar. Em seguida, ordenou diante dos olhos estupefatos dos outros Comensais:

- Torture-o!

Hermes correu os olhos cinzentos da varinha em suas mãos a cada membro da _Polícia Negra_ que ocupava aquela sala. Passou por seu pai e seu avô, que esperavam dele a atitude digna de um Malfoy.

O coração do rapaz pulsava com força contra o peito. Uma voz intrusa em sua mente se repetia como se fosse um mantra: "_O que quer que os _Wyrdfell _façam, nada poderá mudar o destino"_. Tentando se desligar desse pensamento, Hermes voltou novamente a encarar as pupilas vermelhas do Lorde das Trevas, que ria alto enquanto falava:

- O que foi que houve, criança? Se não consegue nem ao menos torturar um reles bruxo à beira da morte, o que quer fazer como membro da minha _Polícia Negra_? Você é fraco, exatamente como seu pai na sua idade e...

- _Avada Kedavra! _

Os olhares convergiram para a porta do aposento, que tinha se escancarado repentinamente com um baque. O círculo estava vazio no local mais próximo a ela, como se esperasse ser ocupado por um Comensal atrasado para a reunião. Porém, esse Comensal não estava mais ausente. E havia chegado para terminar o serviço.

- Severo Snape... Vejo que está de volta – disse o Lorde das Trevas com prazer, caminhando na direção do recém chegado. Ao andar, chutou o corpo de Wyrda que jazia ao seu lado no chão, morto.

Hermes engoliu em seco. Estava perdido.


	2. Em Hogwarts

**Capítulo 2 - Em Hogwarts**

Um flash de luz verde e, depois, escuridão. Uma jovem de cabelos ruivos muito vivos acordou sobressaltada e se levantou repentinamente de maneira brusca, assustando também o rapaz que antes descansava a cabeça sobre seu peito.

- O que foi que houve? O que aconteceu? Pesadelos, também?

Daniel tentou tocar o ombro de Mia, que havia se sentado na beirada cama na qual ambos passaram a noite. Dividiam o dormitório com Lúthien, que logo colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina, os cabelos loiros e compridos caindo sobre o rosto enquanto os olhos grandes e negros, com a aparência de que acabavam de se abrir depois de uma noite de sono, permaneciam fixos nos rostos dos dois amigos. Franziu a testa ao vê-los na mesma cama, mas sua voz não demonstrou nenhum constrangimento quando perguntou:

- Vocês dormiram juntos?

Mia enrubesceu na mesma hora e Daniel, tentando consertar a impressão errada que a amiga provavelmente havia inferido, respondeu:

- Eu tive um pesadelo durante a noite. Pedi para Mia me fazer companhia e acabamos adormecendo aqui. Foi só isso, Lúthien – o tom era claramente de justificativa.

- Ei, tudo bem! – disse Lúthien, abrindo a cortina por completo e saltando da cama, ainda vestindo um divertido pijama colorido de ursinhos. Era toda sorrisos quando falou: – Eu não me importo que fiquem juntos, sei que vocês dois são namorados.

Mia suspirou. Na verdade, ela e Daniel estavam se comportando de maneira estranha desde que haviam se beijado pela primeira – e única – vez. Desde então não tocaram mais no assunto e, mesmo com a mudança da _Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados_ em definitivo para Hogwarts após a retomada do castelo, as coisas entre eles não haviam melhorado. Parecia que uma estranha sensação de vergonha e medo pairava entre os dois, principalmente por conta do que havia acontecido a Hermes.

Depois da batalha nos jardins do castelo ele tinha desaparecido sem deixar rastro. Mia se lembrava de ter falado com o amigo pela última vez pouco antes de beijar Daniel, e ele parecia tão... _bem_. O que será que havia acontecido? Como ele podia ter sumido assim?

Achava aquilo tudo muito injusto. Por que simplesmente não conseguia manter aqueles que gostava por perto? Uma hora era Daniel, outra, Hermes, e os quatro elementos só conseguiram estar reunidos uma única vez, exclusivamente para salvar Hogwarts. Em seu desconforto permanente, Mia quase podia ver a hora em que Lúthien desapareceria também, e isso a fazia ficar preocupada todo o tempo em que não estivessem próximas. Aquilo a irritava profundamente, já que sabia que só seria capaz de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se conseguisse reunir o poder dos quatro de uma só vez. E eles precisavam treinar juntos para isso, pois não sabia se poderiam contar com a sorte e o fator surpresa da próxima vez em que enfrentassem a _Polícia Negra_ e, quem sabe, até mesmo Voldemort em pessoa.

Mas não era só com seu próprio futuro que Mia se preocupava. Hermes havia desaparecido, assim como o senhor Malfoy. Na primeira semana, tia Gina ficou absolutamente enlouquecida com isso, andando pelos cantos do castelo, indisposta, reclamando de tudo e de todos e enxugando lágrimas que não paravam de rolar, embora tentasse disfarçar. Porém, depois de quase um mês, entregou-se com verdadeira fúria ao trabalho, procurando não pensar em nada que pudesse desviá-la de seu objetivo principal: encontrar o marido e o filho de uma vez por todas. Para isso, tia Gina julgava necessário trabalhar para fortalecer o Castelo. Fazia parte do grupo diário de reforço dos feitiços protetores que circundavam o terreno, bem como da força tarefa responsável por retirar de Hogwarts qualquer resquício de magia das trevas. Afinal, o castelo passou vinte anos como reduto do Lorde das Trevas, e alguns setores evidenciavam isso muito mais do que outros.

O único dormitório que não fora ocupado pelas forças de Voldemort era o da Grifinória, por razões que a _OdRR_ ainda desconhecia. Mia se lembrava de ver Harry sorrir por causa disso e dizer algo como: "_Hogwarts tem muitos mistérios que nós ainda não somos capazes de desvendar"_. E, exatamente por se mostrar impenetrável para o Lorde das Trevas foi que a _OdRR_ escolheu a Torre da Grifinória como morada. A Mulher Gorda ainda estava lá, e pareceu feliz ao vê-los, um deles em especial.

- Harry Potter! Eu sabia, eu disse a todos que você voltaria um dia! Afinal, o mundo bruxo não estava errado, você é mesmo O Eleito. Podem entrar, se são amigos de Harry Potter, são amigos da Grifinória também.

Ao dizer isso, a Mulher Gorda girou sobre si mesma e deu passagem para a entrada do salão comunal. O primeiro dia de ocupação da Torre da Grifinória foi algo para se guardar na memória, o que não significa que tenha sido agradável: passaram-no todo fazendo faxina, machucando-se com as dolorosas mordidas de uma terrível infestação de fadas mordentes que dominavam as cortinas, ou lutando contra uma colônia de aranhas gigantescas que se apossara da lareira. Mia tinha, inclusive, desmaiado quando descobriu o assustador ninho, e o senhor Weasley fez questão de arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para sair correndo dali: odiava aranhas. A jovem se lembrava de, ao acordar, escutar o pai dizer:

- Isso está muito pior do que a faxina que fizemos no Largo Grimmauld, a sede da Ordem da Fênix, lembram? Lá já era difícil, pois a casa era muito grande. Imagine aqui, nesse castelo gigante... Estamos perdidos!

Mia sacudiu a cabeça e tentou afastar as lembranças naquele momento, pois fatalmente elas a remetiam a Hermes. Quanto mais tentava compreender o estranho quebra-cabeça no qual sua vida havia se transformado, menos conseguia desembaralhá-lo. Ela continuava tendo estranhos sonhos, e sabia que Daniel os tinha também. Porém, não se tratavam apenas de passado, não mais como haviam sido nos últimos meses. Não era apenas a história dos fundadores de Hogwarts a matéria que vinha povoando os sonhos mais recentes da menina. Havia algo mais nisso tudo, flashes de visões que ela não podia enxergar nem compreender por completo.

Pouco tempo depois de acordarem naquela manhã, o trio desceu rumo ao Salão Principal. Ainda se assustavam quando as escadas mudavam de lugar, e muitas vezes acabavam por se perder, mas já conheciam suficientemente alguns caminhos, capazes de os levarem até as mesas onde faziam as refeições diariamente.

Lúthien não falou mais nada sobre a noite de Mia e Daniel. Com sua incrível capacidade de saltar de um assunto a outro, ambos escutavam uma história maluca sobre Bufadores de Chifre Enrugado quando ultrapassaram as grandes portas de carvalho que separavam o hall do castelo do amplo Salão Principal. O teto, magicamente encantado, deixava antever o mesmo clima do lado de fora: alguns poucos raios de sol atravessavam uma massa de fofas nuvens cinzentas, mas, mesmo assim, o inverno ainda estava rigoroso, embora próximo do fim. O cinza do céu lembrava a cor dos olhos de Hermes, e um protesto violento partiu do coração de Mia, que engoliu em seco enquanto se sentava à mesa para compartilhar a refeição com a família e os amigos.

- Mamãe! Conte a Mia e Daniel sobre sua caçada aos Bufadores com vovô Xeno, agora que você se lembra dela – disse Lúthien absolutamente excitada. – Sabe, gostaria muito de tê-lo conhecido, deve ter sido um homem de muitas histórias.

- Se era! – disse o senhor Weasley, ainda de boca cheia, empolgado com a quantidade de comida preparada pelos elfos domésticos, fiéis à escola. – O único bruxo que conheço que usaria vestes a rigor na incrível cor amarelo-ovo para um casamento e... AI HERMIONE!

A senhora Weasley havia cutucado o marido com certa força por debaixo da mesa, mas, em seguida, todos estavam rindo, até mesmo a senhora Longbottom. Apesar de sorrir também, Mia estava longe dali. Na verdade, tudo a respeito de Hogwarts e a maneira como as coisas vinham acontecendo desde a retomada do Castelo a assustava. Era como se uma sombra repousasse em seus ombros, um peso extra de responsabilidade. Sabia que Harry também se sentia assim apenas de pousar os olhos sobre ele: seu sorriso nunca parecia sincero, e o verde de seus olhos sempre refletia algo mais. Melancolia? Culpa, talvez? Mia não sabia, mas podia perceber que esse sentimento, fosse qual fosse, se ampliava com a presença de tia Gina.

Sua mente passou da mãe para o filho em um piscar de olhos. Deixou que um pouco da frustração acumulada escapasse para o garfo com o qual cortava as salsichas do café da manhã. Em certos momentos, sentia raiva de tudo aquilo: como ele podia tê-la abandonado daquela forma? Em outros, era o remorso quem comandava seus sentidos: ele teria partido por sua culpa? Teria ficado magoado com o fato de ela ter beijado Daniel depois de... Bem, eles não tinham nada, não é mesmo? Mia não prometera nada a ele e...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz que se sobressaiu à das conversas animadas à mesa:

- Eu ainda não contei para vocês porque quero fazer surpresa – falou Fred, um pouco mais alto que o tom de voz normal, chamando a atenção dos presentes. – Mas posso adiantar que eu e Jorge achamos umas coisinhas que vocês vão gostar de ver.

- Ao menos Harry, Ron e Gina gostarão com certeza – acrescentou Jorge, com uma piscadela em seguida. – Mas não vamos dizer nada até que vocês terminem a faxina da Torre Norte. As fadas mordentes fizeram ninhos por lá, e achamos que pode haver alguma outra infestação. Só não se esqueçam de, depois de borrifá-las, colocá-las num balde para as Gemialidades, ok?

- E posso saber o que os senhores farão enquanto nós limpamos o castelo? – perguntou Gui com um franzir de testa.

- Meu caro irmão – prosseguiu Fred, e seu tom de voz era solene -, gênios nunca revelam seus segredos.

Novas risadas e protestos inflamados dos outros irmãos Weasley encheram o salão e ecoaram pelo aposento de teto alto. Mia não se importava em trabalhar com as fadas mordentes. Elas lhe davam tempo para pensar. Esboçou um sorriso e mexeu nas salsichas e na omelete com o garfo. Quando levantou os olhos, Daniel a observava, mas rapidamente virou o rosto e demonstrou demasiado interesse pelo suco de abóbora diante de si.

Aquela mesma mesa foi o local onde Daniel contou tudo sobre os meses que passou como prisioneiro do Lorde das Trevas. Porém, Mia sabia que havia algo mais por detrás das palavras do amigo, algo que ele propositalmente omitira. Daniel contou que os dementadores o capturaram mas, por ordem de Belatriz Lestrange, sua alma não foi imediatamente sugada. Permaneceu por dias preso em Azkaban, sob a influência do frio e da falta de esperanças provocada pelas criaturas cobertas de feridas. Ninguém vinha vê-lo, e achou que fosse morrer ali. Na verdade, chegou a desejar intensamente que isso acontecesse. Após algum tempo, começou a delirar, provavelmente pela falta de comida. Porém, água não havia faltado, porque um homem encapuzado o havia provido com ela.

- Por que ele não te alimentou também? – perguntou Harry, interrompendo a narrativa do filho. – Esse... esse homem de capa negra?

- Não sei... – Daniel hesitou por um momento, parecendo indeciso. Então continuou: - Não vi seu rosto na ocasião, por isso não sei se voltamos a nos encontrar depois, quando me trouxeram para cá.

- E por que te trouxeram para cá? – perguntou o senhor Longbottom.

- Outra coisa da qual não tenho a menor idéia – continuou Daniel. – Só sei que alguém me lançou um feitiço estuporante e, quando acordei, estava numa cama no dormitório das masmorras.

- Mas você não teve aulas como nós tínhamos, não é mesmo? – perguntou Luna, sentada ao lado do marido e segurando a mão de Lúthien. – Quer dizer, vocês não moravam no castelo.

- Não – Daniel prosseguiu sem encarar ninguém em particular. Mia notou que ele desviava os olhos propositalmente de seu rosto -, pelo menos não a maior parte dos estudantes. Eu tinha meus aposentos nas masmorras porque era um aluno "especial", como eles me chamavam, e faziam questão de enfatizar diante dos colegas.

- E o que eles te ensinaram? – Lúthien perguntou com um tom entre curioso e divertido, como se Daniel estivesse contando sobre sua estadia num acampamento de verão. – Magia negra avançada?

- Eu não diria avançada – ele balançou a cabeça, negando, mas continuava a evitar o olhar de Mia, e até mesmo o de Lúthien. – Eu era só um iniciante. A primeira coisa que os professores de Hogwarts faziam era uma espécie de lavagem cerebral, para embutir na mente dos alunos a idéia de inferioridade dos trouxas e o domínio natural dos puro-sangues. Eu era um raro mestiço em meio a eles, e fui proibido de falar sobre minhas origens com os outros alunos.

Daniel continuou contando alguns detalhes sobre as aulas, feitiços e maldições que aprendeu e como havia evoluído no controle da varinha mágica. Porém, Mia podia sentir, mesmo sem tocá-lo, que o poder que eles compartilhavam continuava ali, vivo e forte dentro dele. Mesmo enquanto esteve ora como prisioneiro incomunicável, ora como estudante constantemente vigiado, Daniel enviou sinais. Mia os enumerava enquanto ele continuava conversando e respondendo a eventuais perguntas: a poça d'água espirrada pelo ônibus, o livro do Joana D'Arc molhado, os canos estourados no Natal na mui antiga e nobre casa dos gêmeos Weasley. Daniel precisou enviar uma tempestade para que ela percebesse o que estava exatamente diante de seus olhos. Como fora cega!

Se não conseguia sequer se dar conta de seus próprios poderes e do de seus amigos, como Mia seria capaz de derrotar o Lorde das Trevas? Como poderia ela ajudar Harry se não conseguiu nem ao menos enxergar os pedidos de socorro de seu amigo? Pensamentos como esse eram comuns na cabeça da jovem, e ela não sabia responder nenhuma de suas dúvidas, por mais que tentasse. Mesmo assim, tudo o que tinha certeza é que aquilo precisava ser feito. Seu nome figurava ao lado de Harry na Profecia. Não haveria erro.

Mia não poderia mais passar seus dias caçando fadas mordentes para as Gemialidades Weasley. Mas o que fazer primeiro, diante do desfalque evidente que a ausência de Hermes provocava no grupo?

* * *

**N/A:** Queridos leitores que fazem essa beta tão feliz! Desculpe a demora em atualizar a fic. Não foi por falta de tempo que isso aconteceu, porque infelizmente eu ainda estou desempregada, apesar de o TCC não ter terminado (torçam por mim, a banca é no dia 30/11). Mas eu fiquei sem computador, então é meio complicado digitar a fic.

O próximo capítulo está escrito pela metade no meu caderno, mas não sei quando vou conseguir passar para o computador. Nesse momento estou usando o do meu pai, mas é só porque ele está trabalhando fora e eu posso vir até a empresa para usar.

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Qual será a surpresa reservada por Fred e Jorge para os outros habitantes do castelo? E Mia, vai conseguir se livrar das fadas mordentes?

Não percam!


	3. Distrações

**Capítulo 3 – Distrações**

- Acho que a hora da surpresa chegou...

- Hora... do quê?

Foi o que Mia perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava, com o dorso da mão, uma mecha de cabelos ruivos que insistia em cair pelo rosto. Observou a expressão de Daniel, os olhos iluminados, contentes até, voltados para a porta de entrada da sala em que estavam. Quis perguntar o por quê, afinal, o que poderia deixar o amigo feliz no meio da faxina da Torre Norte? Mas não teve tempo: com um baque, a porta de madeira maciça se escancarou como se fosse de isopor, e por ela surgiram Fred e Jorge, ambos trajando vestes vermelhas e douradas e de vassouras em punho.

- Acho que vocês já fizeram o trabalhinho sujo, mas necessário – disse Fred observando a sala, que brilhava sob uma luz fraca vinda das janelas.

- Também achamos que o tempo, apesar de ainda estar um pouco frio – Jorge interrompeu a fala para colocar o dedo na boca e esticá-lo no ar, em seguida, como se estivesse determinando a direção do vento, mesmo estando no interior do castelo -, não deixa nada a desejar. Acredito que temos condições perfeitas para...

- QUADRIBOL! – foi o senhor Weasley quem gritou, a voz evidenciando o contentamento visível na expressão excitada do rosto.

- Pois é, meu caro irmão – Fred recomeçou -, e temos vassouras para todos que quiserem jogar. Garanto que nenhuma delas está enfeitiçada, juro pela nossa querida mãezinha.

- Pois é bom que seja verdade – vovó Molly falou, no fundo da sala, acenando a varinha para reunir os baldes lotados de fadas mordentes -, pois está jurando em meu nome e eu posso ouvi-lo daqui, mocinho!

O aposento se encheu de risos, e um falatório animado começou. Todos queriam participar do jogo, ou ao menos assisti-lo. Mia se encaminhou para a saída com Daniel e Lúthien, feliz por ter um pouco de distração. Já não agüentava mais as faxinas, infestações de criaturas estranhas, a maior parte daquelas malditas fadas que eram capazes de arrancar os dedos se a pessoa se distraísse por um instante. Mia sempre pensou em fadas como seres bonitinhos, de asinhas coloridas e cabelinhos de boneca, como nos contos infantis. Nunca as imaginou feias, enrugadas, de asas transparentes e pegajosas e pele meio esverdeada, com rostos de expressões furiosas.

Durante os últimos dias, o senhor Weasley foi quem mais externou os pensamentos e reclamações de todos em relação às limpezas. Não se cansava de dizer que nunca pensou que, em toda a sua vida, fosse fazer uma faxina pior que a do Largo Grimmauld, na ocasião em que a mansão se tornou a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Vovó Molly fez questão de enfatizar que a sorte deles era que apenas as áreas trancadas aos habitantes anteriores do castelo precisaram de limpeza, e não toda a construção, que continuava sob os cuidados dos elfos domésticos. Isso significava que, como haviam concluído a Torre Norte, a faxina havia chegado ao fim, pelo menos nas partes habitáveis.

- Eu posso narrar o jogo! – a voz de Luna ecoou, e alguns protestos saudosistas se seguiram ao seu oferecimento, mas ela não se importou muito com eles e continuou sorrindo ao lado do senhor Longbottom.

Mia também sorria e seguia logo atrás do casal, quando percebeu que Daniel estava parado, ainda observando o interior da sala. Lúthien também parou, e só então foi que Harry e Gina, que conversavam a um canto, perceberam a presença dos três jovens.

- Você não vem, pai? – perguntou Daniel, as sobrancelhas arqueadas enquanto observava ora Harry, ora tia Gina.

- Claro que sim, Daniel – foi a ruiva quem respondeu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do garoto e se encaminhando para a porta.

Mia olhou para Harry, que parecia contrariado, aborrecido com alguma coisa. O homem fixou um ponto do lado de fora da janela e depois voltou o rosto para a garota diante dele. Sorriu e estendeu a mão para que ambos caminhassem rumo à saída. Lúthien seguiu logo atrás, saltitando, como sempre fazia quando se sentia animada com alguma coisa. Muitas vezes, apenas ela mesma entendia os próprios motivos para a animação, mas Mia julgava que não cabia mais a ela contestar a amiga. Havia aprendido a conviver com o jeito avoado de Lúthien, e até mesmo a apreciá-lo como uma qualidade da menina.

- Eu costumava ser bom em quadribol – Harry rompeu o silêncio quando o grupo já descia as escadas, e sua voz soou mais relaxada e animada. – Faz tanto tempo que não jogamos, não é mesmo, Gina?

- Muito! Quadribol foi proibido em Hogwarts depois que a guerra estourou. Meu último jogo foi aquele contra a Corvinal – lembrou ela, também com um tom mais amigável, saudoso. – Eu tive que substituir você como apanhadora porque o professor Snape te deixou de detenção. Quando eu apanhei o pomo, foi aquela festa na sala comunal da Grifinória. Então você entrou pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda e...

Tia Gina parou abruptamente de falar e o desconforto voltou a pesar entre eles, sem que Mia entendesse direito os motivos. Continuaram caminhando em silêncio até alcançarem o animado campo de quadribol. Animado até demais. Mia olhou para as arquibancadas e não conseguiu compreender: havia muito mais gente ali do que apenas os moradores do castelo, membros da _OdRR_.

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou para Lúthien e Daniel, que também estavam fascinados pela quantidade de pessoas e pelo barulho que vinha do campo.

- Acho que é uma festa! – disse a loirinha saltitando e acenando para as pessoas enquanto o trio subia pelas arquibancadas. – Vejam só quanta gente esquisita!

Lúthien tinha razão, e para que a menina achasse alguém esquisito só poderia ser porque era mesmo. As pessoas ali presentes usavam roupas engraçadas, como os feiticeiros e magos das histórias infantis, capas de cores chamativas, longas túnicas e chapéus cônicos. Quem seriam?

- Devem ser bruxos, como nós – falou Daniel, os olhos percorrendo as arquibancadas e procurando um lugar para que eles pudessem se sentar. Já não parecia preocupado com a presença daquelas pessoas.

Os torcedores urraram quando alguns dos jogadores, trajando vestes vermelhas e douradas como as de Fred e Jorge, entraram em campo. Voavam velozmente em suas vassouras, quase tão rápido que Mia sequer podia fazê-los entrar em foco diante de seus olhos. Em meio ao barulho, viu que Daniel apontava e gritava para um ponto logo adiante do local onde estavam.

- Ali! É o Hagrid! Vamos até lá!

O guarda-caças de Hogwarts estava apenas há alguns passos de distância, vestindo um enorme cachecol também vermelho e dourado. Mia imaginou como aquela arquibancada de madeira, que parecia tão fraca, sustentava o peso do meio-gigante. Ao vê-los, ele acenou com entusiasmo.

- Daniel! Mia! Lúthien! Olhe, aqui há espaço para vocês, e podem me ajudar a marcar os pontos – disse apontando para o quadro de madeira onde se podia ler "_Hogwarts X Visitantes"_, com o placar de zero a zero. – Luna vai mesmo narrar, embora Lino Jordan já esteja conosco novamente, acreditam? Ele ainda está se recuperando depois que Fred e Jorge o submeteram ao _Recordatus Memoriae_, acho que não se acostumou com a idéia de voltar a fazer parte disso tudo depois de tanto tempo, e é mesmo uma maravilha, lutarmos, todos juntos novamente e... Vejam, é o Harry!

Mia seguiu com os olhos a direção na qual Hagrid apontava e viu um borrão vermelho e dourado zunindo de um lado para o outro. Daniel estava vidrado na imagem, acompanhando com movimentos de cabeça, mas Lúthien se interessava mais pelos formatos das nuvens que pairavam logo acima do campo. Hagrid continuava empolgado:

- Harry é e sempre será o melhor apanhador de todos os tempos. Contra ele não há ninguém! É uma pena que ele não teve a chance de ser um profissional, com toda essa guerra a Liga foi interrompida, e ele também desapareceu, não é mesmo? O Lorde das Trevas não acha esse tipo de coisa importante, mas eu sei bem o porquê, afinal, aquele cara de cobra mal consegue se manter sobre uma vassoura, ah, é verdade! Mas nós vamos jogar aqui, agora que esse castelo é novamente nosso, aqueles que realmente gostam de quadribol e sabem apreciar o esporte! Olhem, eles estão entrando em campo agora! Não terão a menor chance contra o grupo de ouro da Grifinória, coitadinhos!

- Hagrid... – Mia queria perguntar quem eram "eles", os visitantes, mas o meio-gigante deu um novo grito e apontou para os três aros do lado esquerdo do campo.

- Rony! Ah, Mia, olhe, é o seu pai!

O senhor Weasley esvoaçava pelas balizas para defendê-las. Ao menos era o que Mia imaginava, já que quadribol era novidade para ela. Ele parecia ligeiramente nervoso, e a menina nunca imaginou que o pai teria tanto equilíbrio que fosse capaz de se manter montado numa vassoura. Hagrid cantava:

- _Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley é nosso rei, nunca deixa a bola entrar! Weasley é nosso rei, Weasley defende qualquer bola, nunca deixa o aro livre. É por isso que a Grifinória canta: Weasley é nosso rei!_

Enquanto se deixava observar o vôo do pai, Mia foi surpreendida por um jogador que passou bem próximo à arquibancada, arrancando gritos de susto e vivas entusiasmados dos que assistiam. Os cabelos vermelhos de tia Gina esvoaçavam e ela parecia uma menina brincando de forma travessa, mas com determinação nos olhos castanhos, como os de Mia. Segurava uma esfera de couro marrom, do tamanho de uma pequena bola de handball trouxa.

Logo atrás dela vinham os gêmeos Weasley, ambos segurando grandes bastões, e Mia admirou ainda mais o equilíbrio dos tios enquanto voavam e carregavam aqueles objetos tão pesados. Não conseguiu reconhecer os outros jogadores, uma mulher de pele morena e uma outra loira, de trancinhas nos cabelos e aspecto jovial. Todos aparentavam a mesma idade dos pais de Mia, o que a fez imaginar que estudaram juntos nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Passou então a observar os visitantes, que usavam um uniforme azul e prateado, e também começaram a demonstrar as habilidades que possuíam. Teve certeza de que não conhecia nenhum deles. Uma voz etérea e calma ecoou pelo campo no momento em que ela abria a boca para perguntar a Hagrid novamente sobre aquelas pessoas:

- Hoje é um dia muito especial – dizia Luna no megafone que deixava sua voz magicamente ampliada. Ela apontava para o alto, longe do perímetro no qual o jogo provavelmente aconteceria. - As nuvens se espalham pelo céu, e aquela ali tem até o formato de um pomo de ouro... e a outra se parece com um enorme zonzóbolo e...

- Luna! Narre o jogo! – disse o senhor Longbottom próximo à esposa, mas alto o suficiente para que ecoasse pelo megafone e produzisse gargalhadas da platéia. Mia entendeu então o porquê dos protestos quando Luna se ofereceu para ser a narradora. Provavelmente ela já havia feito isso antes, e da maneira como se dispersava fácil, seria mesmo difícil prestar atenção ao jogo. Lúthien, ao lado de Mia, sorria e observava a mãe ao longe com carinho.

Tio Carlinhos, que havia sido escolhido para juiz da partida, soltou de uma caixa de madeira ornamentada duas esferas pretas e de aspecto pesado, que começaram a voar pelo campo com velocidade. Em seguida, abriu um compartimento da mesma caixa, do qual escapou uma minúscula bolinha com asas douradas. Assim que ela voou para longe dos olhos de todos, Carlinhos jogou para cima a mesma bola de couro marrom que antes estava nas mãos de tia Gina e deu início ao jogo. Foi então, depois de levar alguns cutucões do senhor Longbottom, que Luna resolveu descrever o que acontecia no campo, e não o formato das nuvens ou os pássaros que sobrevoavam a Floresta Proibida logo adiante:

- Harry Potter é o apanhador, como sempre – disse ela em sua voz suave, como se falasse sobre algo que lhe dava sono, e não sobre um emocionante jogo de quadribol em Hogwarts depois de tanto tempo em que o campo havia permanecido sem uso. – Ele parece continuar com as mesmas habilidades que possuía nos tempos de estudante, quando foi escolhido como o mais novo apanhador do século. Sobrevoa o campo à procura do pomo, enquanto a convidada Cho Chang também se mantém de olhos atentos. E olhem só, na parte de baixo do campo, Gina Malfoy acaba de fazer um gol em Olívio Wood, quem diria! Realmente a nossa artilheira é sem igual, vamos lá Gina!

Observando o jogo, Mia conseguia compreender algumas das regras. Notou que Daniel entendia do assunto muito mais que ela e Lúthien. Ele explicou a função de cada uma das bolas no jogo: a goles, para que os artilheiros pudessem marcar os pontos nas balizas defendidas pelos goleiros; os balaços, que atrapalhavam os jogadores em geral e precisavam ser rebatidos pelos batedores; e a estrela da festa, o pomo de ouro, que quando apanhado rendia ao time 150 pontos e a provável vitória, caso o goleiro tivesse sido bom o suficiente para defender os aros e os artilheiros, certeiros para marcar os gols. Hagrid ficou feliz com o conhecimento do rapaz:

- Onde foi que você aprendeu tudo isso, Dan?

- Há um livro na biblioteca... _Quadribol Através dos Séculos_. Eu o vi por lá e peguei para ler – falou o garoto dando de ombros, ainda atento a cada lance do jogo.

Mia tentou, por diversas vezes, questionar o meio-gigante sobre os visitantes misteriosos, mas acabou por se conformar que só conseguiria obter respostas depois que a partida terminasse. Os rapazes estavam entretidos demais. Daniel parecia ter se esquecido da estranha presença de tantos "visitantes" em Hogwarts diante dos gols marcados por tia Gina e as outras duas artilheiras, que Mia descobriu, graças à narração de Luna, chamarem-se Angelina Johnson e Anna Abbot.

Distraída, Mia começou a deixar seus pensamentos vagarem distantes, enquanto observava as vassouras se movimentando com velocidade. Os visitantes jogavam muito bem, mas não eram páreo para os membros da _OdRR_. O senhor Weasley era fantástico no gol, apesar de parecer meio nervoso em certas jogadas. Os gêmeos rebatiam os balaços como se aquilo fosse uma grande brincadeira, porém sempre nos momentos decisivos. Tia Gina possuía uma desenvoltura sem igual e comandava as outras artilheiras como se tudo o que fizera durante a vida inteira fosse voar numa vassoura. Mas Mia estava mesmo surpresa com Harry Potter. A seriedade e a determinação com que ele se movimentada em cada jogada ficou completa quando Luna irradiou, para a felicidade geral da arquibancada:

- E parece que Harry avistou o pomo! Inacreditável, ele está se dirigindo com uma velocidade incrível em direção ao chão, com Cho Chang em seu encalço. Eles se aproximam cada vez mais, irão colidir, essa não!

Luna fechou os olhos e parou de narrar no instante em que Cho desistia e inclinava a vassoura de volta, e Harry fechava os dedos sobre a bolinha alada a poucos centímetros de distância do chão. A arquibancada urrou e Mia foi contagiada pela onda de comemoração, jogando os braços para o alto e pulando ao lado de Lúthien, bastante contente. Mas foi interrompida por um forte puxão na manga da blusa, que chegou a lhe tirar o equilíbrio. Quando se voltou para ver do que se tratava, viu o rosto pálido de Daniel encarando-a, um olhar quase tão determinado quanto o do pai no momento em que agarrou o pomo de ouro:

- Nós precisamos ir!

- Ir...? Aonde? – Mia falava alto, pois a algazarra das arquibancadas se sobrepunha às vozes de ambos.

- Vem comigo, Mia! Rápido!

E o jovem a tomou pela mão, arrastando-a em meio aos rostos felizes e gritos animados, deixando Lúthien e Hagrid para trás. O que estaria acontecendo?

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei... até a minha beta falou que eu sou sacana quando terminei o capítulo assim... Mas se não fizer um pouquinho de mistério, qual é a graça da história, não é mesmo? esperando as Maldições Imperdoáveis

De qualquer forma, gostaria muito de agradecer os comentários, meninas! Quem acompanha a Trilogia por aqui tem recadinho especial, assim como faço com os leitores da Floreios!

**Isabelle Delacour:** Você é uma fofa, sabia? Acompanha não só a _Trilogia_, mas também muitas outras fics que posto por aqui, sempre deixando sua opinião, que é muito importante para mim, viu? Pode ter certeza que eu também fico me perguntando: "Qual é o meu preferido, o Hermes ou o Daniel?". Se eu pudesse, juntava os dois num só! rsrsrsrs... adoro o jeito meio displicente do Hermes, e o Daniel é meu tipo de homem, fisicamente falando. Difícil escolher, não é mesmo? Quem sabe até o final você não tem um preferido?

**Dinny Potter:** Não precisa pedir desculpas, querida! O importante é que você veio, leu e gostou. E não é que você adivinhou a surpresa? Poxa, foi tão fácil assim? Preciso fazer uns mistérios mais difíceis para vocês (aquela que quase não faz nenhum suspense na fic) rsrsrsrs...

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Daniel e Mia tentam descobrir algo importante. E um estranho aparece na lareira, trazendo ainda mais dúvidas para o trio.

Não percam!


	4. Pistas na lareira

**Capítulo 4 – Pistas na lareira**

Segurando com força a mão de Mia, Daniel procurava se esgueirar o mais rápido possível pelas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, ao mesmo tempo em que a algazarra quase os ensurdecia. Trombavam nos torcedores que comemoravam ou lamentavam a vitória do time vermelho e dourado, e Mia tentava pedir desculpas em vão, pois quando encontrava ar suficiente em seu peito para murmurar a palavra, já estava longe demais ou até mesmo havia dado um encontrão em outra pessoa. Percebeu que o objetivo de Daniel estava logo abaixo, na direção dos vestiários.

Sua mão começou a suar e ela conseguiu se desvencilhar do colega, estancando bruscamente. Daniel, um pouco mais à frente, voltou-se para ela com uma expressão irritada, as sobrancelhas franzidas num ângulo estranho e ao mesmo tempo característico. Por um momento, a garota sentiu o coração falhar e seu peito se encher de ternura. Então, arfou e tomou fôlego para falar:

- Eu... não vou ficar seguindo você como uma maluca se não me disser o que está acontecendo!

- Nós não temos tempo para isso – disse Daniel quase suplicando, e Mia percebeu que ele estava eufórico com alguma coisa, sem conseguir entender o que poderia ser. Tinha certeza de que não era pela vitória no quadribol, já que ele havia se esquecido do jogo por completo desde que seu pai apanhara o pomo. – Precisamos ir até o vestiário, por favor! Eu prometo que explico depois, apenas confie em mim!

Hesitou por alguns instantes e pareceu que entrava num túnel do tempo, transportando-a diretamente para o passado. Daniel já dissera aquela frase antes, e, apesar de tê-la abandonado, contra a sua vontade, claro, ela sabia que podia confiar sua vida a ele. Sentiu seu coração bater apertado no peito, e sabia que não era pelo cansaço.

- Tudo bem – falou por fim. – Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa!

Mal terminou de falar e sentiu um puxão no braço. Voltaram a correr, alcançando os vestiários com rapidez. Mia achou que fossem entrar pela porta normalmente, mas Daniel a conduziu para os fundos da construção de pedra.

- Por aqui. Não podemos ser vistos!

Por que precisavam fazer tanto mistério? Mia sentiu como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, mas não podia sequer se culpar, já que não sabia do que se tratava. Pensou em Lúthien, que havia ficado nas arquibancadas, e desejou de todo o coração que a amiga estivesse com a mãe naquele momento, e não sozinha, vagando por aí no meio de toda aquela gente desconhecida. Por mais que tivesse certeza de que os feitiços protetores lançados pela _OdRR_ ao redor de Hogwarts mantinham os inimigos afastados, não sabia das reais intenções daquela gente. Por via das dúvidas, era melhor não confiar totalmente. "_Tempos difíceis exigem atitudes drásticas"_, pensou ela, ainda arfando da corrida, quando Daniel parou nos fundos do vestiário, próximo de uma pequena porta de madeira entreaberta. Notou que ele apurava os ouvidos, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam distantes e ela demorou em filtrar algo que valesse a pena em meio a algazarra das comemorações. Ouvia a voz do senhor Weasley, mais alta que a dos outros, elogiando os colegas de time e relembrando jogadas, a maioria delas feitas por si. Ele completou:

- Ah, foi divertido! Estamos em plena forma, nunca pensei que ainda pudéssemos jogar como nos velhos tempos.

- Você principalmente – falou Fred, em voz alta também –, já que estava tão nervoso quanto no seu primeiro jogo pelo time da Grifinória. Achei que fosse vomitar todo o café da manhã em cima do primeiro artilheiro que se aproximasse. Certas coisas nunca mudam, não é mesmo, Roniquinho?

- Ora, seu! Volte aqui! – e Mia escutou o barulho de alguma coisa sendo arremessada, provavelmente na direção do tio, e ao som se seguiram gargalhadas animadas.

- Só consigo escutar a voz do meu pai e um monte de risadas – Mia sussurrou para Daniel, agachada ao seu lado, e seu rosto expressava dúvida. Afinal, o que estavam fazendo ali?

- Preste atenção em meu pai e Gina – foi tudo o que ele disse, e depois colocou o dedo próximo à boca, num pedido mudo para que ela permanecesse em silêncio.

Foi então que, pela fresta da pequena porta dos fundos, conseguiu visualizar ambos em um canto do vestiário. Alheios à comemoração, falavam tão baixo e tão próximos um do outro que Mia sequer conseguia escutar o que diziam.

- Precisamos chegar mais perto – ela falou, na voz mais baixa que conseguiu articular. – Caso contrário, não poderemos ouvir e...

- Espere! – disse Daniel bruscamente, e Mia se calou, assustada. Nunca tinha visto o amigo se comportar daquela forma, e precisava de explicações. Afinal, não sabia de nenhum poder extraordinário que o fizesse escutar além do que ela mesma era capaz.

Depois de alguns minutos, Daniel suspirou profundamente e baixou os ombros, numa clara posição de derrota. Foi apenas dessa forma que Mia percebeu o quanto ele estava tenso e rígido. Ele se levantou de repente e tomou a mão dela. Em silêncio, dirigiram-se para uma janela que estava logo abaixo do local onde os mais velhos conversavam, e foi então que Mia conseguiu ouvir o que diziam. Por um instante, sorriu com satisfação, para depois reassumir a expressão de dúvida que também visualizou no rosto de Daniel ao ouvir as palavras da mulher. O tom dela era de desespero, irritação e desafio, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sentimentos conflitantes brigando entre si.

- Você tem que fazer isso por mim! Eu já perdi tudo, Harry, e você tem uma dívida comigo! Se não fosse por mim, não ouso pensar no que teria acontecido com você, fraco, indefeso por causa do _Obliviate_ e perdido no mundo dos trouxas. Eu também estava fraca depois de tanto tempo presa em Azkaban, mas reuni todas as minhas forças para fazer o que tinha que ser feito, para ir atrás de um rastro seu, para salvar você, não percebe? Fiquei doente por semanas, de cama, sabia? E agora você vai se negar a me ajudar, vai me abandonar, como sempre fez, pelo bem maior?

- Pare com isso, Ginevra! – a voz de Harry estava amargurada, como se travasse uma batalha interna contra seus sentimentos. Sequer usava o apelido para falar com ela. Mia quase podia ver sua expressão de angústia, a mesma que vinha usando com demasiada freqüência desde que se conheciam. – Você pensa que não é doloroso para mim ver você nesse estado por causa do Malfoy? Um dos meus piores inimigos, alguém que te chamou a vida inteira de traidora do sangue, você se lembra disso? Ele planejava matar o Dumbledore, você se esqueceu? Já não basta ter que conviver com o fato de que te perdi para ele, e você ainda quer me culpar pelo que aconteceu?

- Isso... Não vem ao caso agora! Não estamos falando do Draco – disse ela, e pareceu que estava sem jeito, muito do tom autoritário perdido diante das palavras de Harry. – É um pedido desesperado de uma mãe! E de uma amiga também...

- Nós jamais seremos amigos de novo – disse ele, rápido e muito baixo. – Sempre fomos muito mais que isso, ao menos para mim, e não importa a quantos feitiços de memória eu possa ter sido submetido. Não quero colocar você em perigo e acabou. É melhor participarmos da comemoração agora.

- Harry! Harry! Droga!

As vozes se afastaram e Mia poderia jurar que ouviu a tia conter as lágrimas. Voltou-se para Daniel, e leu no verde de seus olhos o quanto ele estava preocupado com o pai. Perguntava-se intimamente qual teria sido o pedido de tia Gina, que fizera com que eles discutissem daquela forma tão áspera, relembrando coisas do passado que causavam sofrimento para ambos os lados. Mia sentiu pena dos dois, dos sonhos destruídos por causa da guerra. Estaria ela fadada ao mesmo destino, afastada para sempre daqueles que amava em nome do bem maior, como dissera a tia?

Estava tão entretida em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que Daniel havia se afastado em silêncio e se dirigia ao castelo pela trilha próxima à Floresta Proibida, do lado oposto a uns poucos torcedores empolgados, que ainda não haviam chegado ao castelo. Apressou o passo para correr atrás do amigo e colocou a mão em seu ombro, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Com delicadeza, ele tomou a mão da menina e a segurou apertado. Assim, de mãos dadas, andaram juntos até o Salão Principal.

Um enorme banquete estava sendo servido, as travessas se enchendo magicamente de comida preparada pelos elfos conforme eram esvaziadas pelos convidados que ali já se reuniam. Instintivamente, com uma timidez que não se manifestou quando estavam sozinhos, Mia soltou a mão de Daniel e foi se juntar à sua família. Viu que havia espaço ao lado da senhora Weasley, e se sentou ali. Sorriu satisfeita quando visualizou o rosto risonho e os olhos esbugalhados de Lúthien, sentada também ao lado da mãe. Mia viu Daniel se afastar um pouco para se sentar entre o pai e o senhor Longbottom. Lúthien, que estava com o rosto corado e com um aspecto de quem se deliciava com o que era servido, perguntou para Mia:

- Onde é que você e Daniel estavam? Vocês me largaram lá com o Hagrid e não os encontrei em lugar nenhum.

O tom não era de acusação, apenas curiosidade, e mesmo assim Mia corou. Ninguém parecia ter prestado atenção à conversa das duas, e a ruiva apenas murmurou:

- Depois vamos te explicar.

Lúthien assentiu e não se incomodou, passando a participar ativamente das conversas sobre a partida de quadribol, divertindo-se principalmente com a narração inusitada de Luna. Mia se virou, então, para a mãe, que se servia de um prato de couve de bruxelas, e perguntou:

- Quem são essas pessoas? Esses... convidados, visitantes ou seja lá como vocês os chamam. São bruxos também?

- Vejo que a minha filha está cheia de dúvidas – falou a senhora Weasley carinhosamente. - Acho que Fred e Jorge se esqueceram de mencionar a outra surpresa preparada para hoje, além do quadribol. Os convidados aqui presentes fazem parte do grupo de _Renegados_ pelas forças das trevas, assim como nós, Mia. Seus tios, Neville e Harry os encontraram e eles vieram de livre e espontânea vontade se juntar a nós. Alguns precisaram ser submetidos ao _Recordatus Memoriae_ para que se lembrasse de quem eram, mas são todos de confiança. A grande maioria estudou conosco em Hogwarts.

- Eu sabia que novos membros estavam sendo recrutados – falou Mia, colocando um pouco de purê de abóboras no prato. – Mas não imaginava que fosse tanta gente e... bem... que gostassem tanto de quadribol. Não há coisas mais importantes para serem discutidas quando estamos em guerra?

A senhora Weasley sorriu, e Mia sabia que a mãe também perguntaria isso se estivesse em seu lugar. Ela prosseguiu:

- Também não fiquei tão entusiasmada em receber os convidados com uma partida de quadribol. Pensei que seria melhor se nos reuníssemos para discutir as estratégias de resistência. Mas não pude convencê-los disso, me chamaram de sabe-tudo exagerada, como sempre – e aqui o tom de voz da senhora Weasley pareceu frustrado. Mas ela continuou, sorrindo novamente, sem intenção de deixar que Mia notasse suas preocupações. - Fred e Jorge disseram que se tratava do melhor jeito de dar as boas vindas a eles, e que ainda teremos muito tempo para lhes deixar a par das estratégias de guerra. Por hora, concordei. Até mesmo eu acho que precisamos de um pouco de união antes de encarar o que vem pela frente, e todos aqui sabem que não será fácil.

- Então você sabia da partida de quadribol? – perguntou Mia brincando com a comida, sem vontade de se alimentar.

- Sabia, sim. Na verdade, a surpresa foi mais para o seu pai, Harry e Gina. Eles eram do time da Grifinória, acho que ficaram bastante satisfeitos em poder voltar à ativa.

Mia queria dizer que talvez Harry e tia Gina não estivessem tão satisfeitos, mas se calou e resolveu comer alguma coisa. Na verdade, planejava despistar os parentes para conversar a sós com Daniel e Lúthien sobre os últimos acontecimentos. A situação não poderia ser mais perfeita, já que todos estavam distraídos com a presença dos novos membros da _OdRR_. Mia tinha certeza que não notariam a ausência dos três, desde que não fosse exatamente prolongada.

Foi por isso que, logo que terminou de se servir de pudim de carne, levantou-se discretamente e chamou os amigos com um aceno de cabeça. Quando se distanciaram o suficiente da mesa, falou:

- Vamos para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Lá não haverá ninguém, poderemos conversar, e então te explicaremos o que fomos fazer depois do jogo, Lúthien.

- Ah! Eu gostaria de comer algo de sobremesa... – disse Lúthien, mas mesmo assim assentiu e seguiu os amigos para a torre da casa.

Era começo de tarde e as nuvens haviam se dissipado um pouco, deixando o sol brilhar com mais intensidade, apesar da névoa e da temperatura baixa. Ainda assim a sala comunal estava um pouco escura quando entraram, o que fez com que Mia dirigisse as mãos para a lareira e acendesse o fogo.

- Ainda me surpreendo com isso, acredita? – falou Lúthien com um olhar sonhador para a lenha que começava a queimar e estalar. – Seu poder é tão legal, Mia!

- Nós todos temos habilidades interessantes – falou Daniel se sentando numa das poltronas vermelhas e aproximando as mãos do fogo para aquecê-las – que, juntas, se tornam ainda mais poderosas.

- E é por isso que precisamos fazer alguma coisa para encontrar Hermes – falou Mia quase que instantaneamente. – Só com o poder dos quatro elementos é que estaremos completos. E é exatamente sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar. Lúthien, eu e Daniel ouvimos uma discussão entre Harry e tia Gina nos vestiários, logo após o jogo de hoje. Parece que ela quer que Harry faça alguma coisa para ela, e tenho certeza que isso tem alguma relação com Hermes. Ela mencionou algo sobre seu amor de mãe, que se Harry não quisesse ajudar por ela, que o fizesse em nome desse sentimento. Daniel nos levou até eles porque... Hei! Espera aí! Como é que você sabia que eles estavam lá, Daniel? E mais, como podia prever que estavam tramando alguma coisa?

Daniel tossiu um pouco e desviou o olhar de Mia. Ele era um péssimo mentiroso, e a jovem sabia muito bem que inventaria uma desculpa qualquer para isso, o que a deixou levemente irritada.

- Eu vi que eles estavam esquisitos hoje antes do jogo e imaginei que fossem conversar depois – disse ele, dando de ombros. – Foi apenas isso, Mia. Mas o que interessa é que eu acho que sei o que eles estão fazendo, e podemos barganhar com isso.

- Barganhar? – perguntou Lúthien com os olhos esbugalhados pousados sobre o menino. – Você quer dizer que talvez possamos recuperar o livro?

- Livro? – foi a vez de Mia questionar, sem entender direito o que ouvia. Daniel ignorou a pergunta quando prosseguiu:

- Exatamente, Lu. Acredito que eles não vão querer que ninguém saiba sobre o plano que estão tramando, e vamos usar isso para que nos levem de volta para Londres. Se recuperarmos o livro, lá você poderá buscar as respostas que não encontramos aqui.

- Olá! Alguém pode me explicar do que vocês estão falando? Porque acho que perdi alguma parte do plano no meio do caminho, não é mesmo? – falou Mia com a voz ressentida.

- Ah, Mia, desculpe – começou Lúthien sonhadoramente, fazendo flutuar uma bolinha colorida que havia encontrado. Distraiu-se por um momento, ficando em silêncio, para depois comentar: – Gosto dessa habilidade de levitar as coisas, é interessante, não é mesmo?

- Lúthien – disse Mia tentando controlar o tom de voz para não parecer irritada -, você ia me explicar o que tem feito com Daniel escondido de mim.

O garoto sorriu diante das palavras de Mia, e ela se sentiu subitamente envergonhada. Será que havia escolhido mal a forma de falar? Parecia que estava com ciúmes? "_Que droga"_, pensou.

- Ah sim! – falou Lúthien calmamente, como se não tivesse notado qualquer alteração no tom de voz da amiga. – Eu achei que estava na hora de pesquisar um pouco mais sobre as Horcruxes, não é mesmo? Afinal, se precisamos vencer o Lorde das Trevas, acho que o Oráculo mencionou que o caminho seria por aí. Ainda não entendo muito bem como funcionam as Horcruxes, nem sei exatamente que objetos elas podem ser, é tudo muito nebuloso. Portanto, tive a idéia de pesquisar na biblioteca de Hogwarts sobre o assunto, afinal, há tantos livros antigos e poderosos guardados nas paredes desse castelo que não poderíamos desperdiçar a oportunidade.

Mia estava chocada. Como não havia pensado nisso antes? A idéia de Lúthien havia sido brilhante, mas não conseguiu elogiar a amiga. Estava com raiva por eles não a terem incluído nos planos, e foi exatamente isso que a fez falar:

- E por que foi que vocês não me chamaram para ajudar também? – tentava conter a irritação no tom de voz sem sucesso. Porém, não foi Lúthien quem respondeu, e sim Daniel:

- Você está sendo constantemente vigiada, Mia. Todos, inclusive meu pai – ele enfatizou -, estão com os olhos pousados sobre você o tempo todo. Achamos que eu e Lúthien não chamaríamos tanto a atenção se nos revezássemos na tarefa, enquanto você se ocupava da faxina.

- Ah, que legal da parte de vocês – Mia cruzou os braços diante do corpo e encarou o fogo na lareira. Não queria olhar para os amigos, pois achava que, se o fizesse, seria capaz de tocar fogo neles sem querer, tamanha era a raiva que sentia. – E quando pretendiam me contar isso?

- Queríamos contar hoje – disse Lúthien com simplicidade –, quando a faxina estivesse terminada. Mas então veio o jogo de quadribol e toda essa agitação e ficou impossível conversar.

- Ah, claro... – continuou Mia ao mesmo tempo em que levantava da poltrona, sem conseguir conter sua irritação. Andava de um lado para o outro, falando cada vez mais alto: – Enquanto eu estou jogando veneno em fadas mordentes, acabando com infestações de aranhas e de outros bichos que jamais vi na vida, vocês ficam juntos na biblioteca se divertindo e planejando como salvar o mundo! Que ótimos amigos eu tenho!

Daniel e Lúthien se entreolharam, surpresos. Foi só então que Mia percebeu que havia gritado e se sentiu subitamente mal. Voltou a ocupar o lugar na poltrona timidamente, abraçando-se às próprias pernas enquanto esperava que um dos dois falasse. Agradeceu intimamente que estivesse ainda um pouco escuro, pois assim não podiam ver as lágrimas de frustração que molhavam seus olhos. Afinal, ela é quem deveria pesquisar sobre as Horcruxes, o nome dela é que estava ao lado do de Harry na Sala das Profecias! Não queria que mais ninguém se arriscasse por ela, estava cansada de ter que ver partir aqueles que gostava sem saber quando voltariam, sequer se voltariam. Pensou, então, em Wyrda. Onde estaria ele? As palavras firmes e determinadas de Daniel interromperam seus devaneios:

- Não queira fazer tudo sozinha se você tem amigos, Mia. Nós estamos do seu lado, e não do lado das trevas.

Ela engoliu em seco, envergonhada. Estava se portando como uma criança mimada que foi privada de alguma brincadeira. Suspirou, resignada, e ia perguntar sobre os resultados das pesquisas e sobre o tal livro citado por Lúthien quando a lareira crepitou de maneira anormal, de repente. Intrigados, os três se ajoelharam rapidamente e observaram mais de perto o comportamento das chamas. Era como se um desenho estivesse se formando em meio às cinzas da lenha. Em seguida, ouviram uma tosse e perceberam que havia aparecido ali um rosto, que falou em meio ao fogo:

- Mia? É você?

O coração da jovem quase saiu pela boca e ela também tossiu. Não havia dúvidas: o rosto na lareira era o de Hermes! O que é que ele estava fazendo ali?

- Sim, sou eu! – controlou o acesso e respondeu com entusiasmo, tentando aproximar ainda mais o rosto das chamas, mas se afastando um pouco devido ao calor. – Hermes, pelo amor de Deus, onde é que você está? Estou com Daniel e Lúthien e nós...

- Vocês estão sozinhos? – interrompeu ele. – Eu não tenho muito tempo...

- Sim, estamos – Daniel respondeu, e reforçou: - Onde é que você está? Como foi que nos encontrou aqui?

- Vocês precisam ir até a Sala das Profecias – falou Hermes, sem responder nenhuma das perguntas desesperadas dos amigos. Aconteceu algo terrível com Wyrda e...

O jovem se virou e, por um breve instante, os três amigos viram apenas sua cabeça loira em contraste com o vermelho das chamas. Em seguida, ouviram uma voz estranha, ligeiramente abafada, porém carregada de desprezo e até mesmo com um certo tom de raiva.

- Hermes? O que diabos você está fazendo aí?

Visivelmente assustado, o loiro se virou novamente para os amigos:

- Eu tenho que ir! Se me ouvirem conversando com vocês, é capaz de me matarem! Não se esqueçam, a Sala das Profecias, vão até lá e...

Mas Hermes não falou mais nada e desapareceu da mesma forma como havia surgido. Mia continuou olhando para a imagem por mais um tempo, o coração ainda palpitando no peito, até ser despertada pelas palavras de Lúthien:

- Daniel, qual é o problema? Você está branco como cera de vela.

Daniel olhou de uma para a outra quando disse:

- Eu conheço essa voz... é do mesmo homem encapuzado que me alimentou em Azkaban. Meu Deus, onde Hermes está?

* * *

**N/A:** Ai meu Deus! Cada capítulo que passa eu pioro a situação pro meu lado! Fico feliz que as pessoas não queiram me jogar Maldições Imperdoáveis, pelo menos até que eu tenha terminado de escrever essa fic. Vocês nem imaginam o quanto eu gosto de escrever a _Trilogia_, pessoal! É muito divertido e absolutamente gratificante. Fora que o processo criativo é uma coisa de louco, estou cheia de idéias por aqui.

Esse capítulo é o maior que já escrevi em todas as fics que compõe a _Trilogia dos Feitiços_. Aproveitem-no bem porque eu vou apresentar meu trabalho de conclusão de curso (vulgo TCC) na sexta-feira, portanto só volto a escrever algo de fics depois dessa data. Preciso me concentrar no trabalho para que tudo saia como o grupo planejou, direitinho! Torçam por mim, sexta-feira, dia 30, às 21 horas. Mandem seus pensamentos positivos, por favor!

**Isabelle**, querida, ainda bem que você guardou a varinha e não quis me azarar! Obrigada pelos elogios, mais uma vez. E com certeza a idéia do quadribol só poderia partir dos Gêmeos mesmo! Eu achei que ficou divertido! Espero que goste desse capítulo também!

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Um mistério paira no ar: qual é o segredo de Harry Potter e Gina Malfoy?

Não percam!


	5. Sombras do passado

**Capítulo 5 – Sombras do passado**

Mia se virou na cama. Por mais confortável que o dormitório da Grifinória fosse, nada poderia fazer com que ela tivesse uma boa noite de sono com tantos pensamentos povoando sua mente. Desde que aprenderam a conjurar os patronos, não havia mais sonhado com os Fundadores de Hogwarts. No entanto, não era capaz de compreender em sua totalidade a missão que tinha a desempenhar como a herdeira de Helena Ravenclaw. Apenas carregava dentro de si uma certeza: a força dos quatro elementos e dos quatro fundadores faria toda a diferença na hora em que precisassem derrotar de uma vez por todas as forças das trevas. Embora soubesse, intimamente, que exterminar para sempre a existência de Voldemort dependia apenas dela e de Harry, de acordo com a Profecia.

Antes de se recolher para o dormitório, discutiu com Daniel e Lúthien sobre o paradeiro de Hermes. O garoto julgava que talvez o amigo fosse prisioneiro em Azkaban, mas havia algo em seu tom de voz e na maneira como falara que deixou Mia com dúvidas, principalmente em relação ao homem cuja voz ecoara pela lareira, levando Hermes embora de sua rápida aparição.

Lúthien chegou a sugerir que Hermes pudesse ter sido raptado pela _Polícia Negra_, ou até mesmo pelo próprio pai. Mas Mia não achava que o senhor Malfoy faria isso com o próprio filho. Apesar de seu jeito mal humorado e irritadiço, sentia que Draco amava a família, embora ainda não tivesse exatamente entendido o que ele fazia ao lado de Lúcio quando vieram ao castelo resgatar Daniel. Mas se o menino fora mesmo raptado, por que até então ninguém havia pedido resgate? Não... Mia acreditava que Hermes havia planejado, de alguma forma, estar onde estava, onde quer que fosse esse lugar.

Abriu os olhos novamente. De que adiantava permanecer com eles fechados? Na verdade, queria ter continuado conversando com os amigos no Salão Comunal, mas foi impossível depois que este se encheu de pessoas vindas da comemoração no Salão Principal. Estavam satisfeitos, alimentados e felizes, e ainda discutiam o jogo. Nem todos os convidados que participaram haviam ficado no Castelo. Alguns voltaram para seus lares, em Hogsmead, povoado próximo a Hogwarts, ou na própria Londres. A advertência principal era para serem discretos em relação à _OdRR_, sendo que jamais poderiam falar dela para ninguém sem autorização expressa dos membros honorários, ou seja, os tios gêmeos Fred e Jorge. Porém, foram presenteados com galeões encantados para que pudessem ser avisados das próximas reuniões. A senhora Weasley explicou que as moedas haviam sido utilizadas pela primeira vez quando formaram a _Armada de Dumbledore_, uma organização comandada por Harry com o objetivo de ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas num período em que era proibido ter aulas práticas da disciplina em Hogwarts.

Os três amigos permaneceram algum tempo no salão comunal, riram de algumas piadas e ouviram jogadores recontarem suas façanhas de maneira empolgada, provavelmente por conta da quantidade de cerveja amanteigada, vinho dos elfos e uísque de fogo consumido. Logo o trio alegou cansaço e se recolheu para os dormitórios. Tentaram reatar as conversas por algum tempo, discutindo possíveis meios de descobrir onde Hermes estava. Por um breve momento, Mia havia se esquecido do tal livro que Lúthien citou e da barganha que Daniel disse que poderiam fazer para consegui-lo. Tudo o que importava naquele momento era saber onde o mais novo dos Malfoy estava. Porém, a Torre da Grifinória começou a ficar silenciosa demais, obrigando-os a diminuírem a voz até que o senhor Weasley entrou no quarto, avisando que era hora de dormir:

- Amanhã teremos um dia cheio, portanto, precisamos descansar – disse ele, com um gesto indicando os lençóis e cobertores bem dispostos sobre os colchões. – Vamos, vamos, todos para a cama.

Mia se sentiu como se tivesse novamente cinco anos de idade e seu pai lhe ordenasse que não podia mais assistir TV. _Que droga_, pensou enquanto tentava se acomodar entre os cobertores. O que pensavam dela, afinal? Os mais velhos achavam que deveriam protegê-la a qualquer custo, e ela começava a imaginar que iriam excluí-la dos próximos planos para combater a _Polícia Negra. _Se já não o tinham feito, afinal, pouco comentaram sobre os convidados, os novos _Renegados_ recrutados para a _Ordem_. Até mesmo Daniel e Lúthien faziam pesquisas e arquitetavam planos longe dela. Estava absolutamente incomodada com a situação de impotência, de não saber o que fazer a seguir, e se mexia incomodamente na cama. Sentia-se presa, envolvida pelas sólidas paredes de pedra do castelo, com todos tentando protegê-la a qualquer custo sem saber que eles é que deveriam se proteger, e ela combater o que quer que fosse do lado de fora da segurança das sólidas paredes de Hogwarts.

De repente, uma luz se aproximou das cortinas fechadas da cama onde dormia, e por um momento a jovem se assustou. Levantou-se dos cobertores e posicionou as mãos, de forma que pudesse atacar o que estava por detrás daqueles panos, se preciso fosse. O pulso havia acelerado.

- Mia?

Suspirou aliviada quando as cortinas se abriram e os olhos muito verdes de Daniel brilharam no rosto pálido, ao lado dos orbes negros de Lúthien, esbugalhados como sempre. A luz vinha de uma varinha de madeira clara, segurada com firmeza pelo garoto.

- Vocês estão malucos? – Mia murmurou, sentando-se imediatamente na cama. – Vão nos escutar!

- Não vão, não – Lúthien sorriu, falando não tão baixo quanto Mia gostaria, e retirou das vestes uma outra varinha. – Eu aprendi um feitiço novo, muito útil para momentos em que se precisa conversar a sós. Querem ver?

E ficou esperando pela resposta. Impaciente, Mia bufou e assentiu para que Lúthien fizesse logo o que tinha que fazer. Daniel apenas riu baixinho para as duas amigas.

- _Abaffiato!_

Olharam ao redor. Nada parecia ter mudado, mas Daniel começou a falar com um tom de voz normal.

- Agora podemos conversar. Eu...

- Como é que você pode garantir? – interrompeu Mia olhando de maneira desconfiada para as cortinas, que continuavam exatamente iguais. – E por que vocês passaram a usar varinhas para executar esses feitiços?

- Eu confio em Lúthien – foi o que ele disse primeiro, e Mia ficou contente por saber que o único foco de luz que os iluminava não era forte o suficiente para que os amigos vissem o quanto havia ficado vermelha. Daniel continuava – Quanto às varinhas, são só um recurso para centralizar nossa energia. Ainda podemos fazer tudo com as mãos, claro, mas certos feitiços se tornam mais simples se reunirmos o poder que possuímos num ponto central. Aprendi isso aqui mesmo, durante meu tempo de estudos... Mas não é sobre isso que devemos falar, pelo menos por enquanto. Precisamos conversar mais um pouco antes de amanhã, porque tenho motivos para crer que meu pai irá ceder o que quer que Gina esteja pedindo a ele.

- Eu gostaria de saber o que te faz adivinhar os pensamentos das pessoas ultimamente, Daniel – falou Mia, num tom de voz ligeiramente irônico, e ainda baixo devido à sua desconfiança.

Percebeu que havia tocado num ponto delicado. Daniel fez exatamente aquilo que fazia quando queria desconversar: virou o rosto para não ter que encará-la. Engoliu em seco, chegou até mesmo a pigarrear, e Mia sentiu raiva do quanto ele era um mau mentiroso. Sentia como se o amigo lhe subestimasse a inteligência. Uma sensação de estranheza se apoderou dos dois, e a ruiva instintivamente cruzou os braços diante do corpo, encarando-o como se o forçasse a pousar seus olhos sobre ela. Lúthien, olhando de um para outro, foi quem quebrou o silêncio desconfortável:

- Talvez vocês tenham motivos para brigar, ou discutir o que quer que seja. Sei que as coisas não andam bem entre os dois, e não entendo o porquê, já que se gostam e deveriam ficar juntos, apoiando um ao outro – a sinceridade de Lúthien era quase tão incômoda quanto o silêncio anterior. – Mas como não posso interferir na vida de vocês, apenas como a amiga que sou, não vou me estender em relação a isso. Mia, eu também não sei como Daniel consegue descobrir essas coisas, mas é útil no fim das contas, e eu fico feliz que ele possa – ela virou os olhos na direção do menino, que sorria com alívio, e Mia se perguntou se seria por ela defendê-lo ou apenas porque havia mudado de assunto. Lúthien prosseguiu - Volto a repetir, como falei antes de Hermes aparecer na lareira: precisamos concentrar nossas forças para encontrar o livro, e se pudermos barganhar com Harry e Gina, tanto melhor.

- Mas que livro é esse de que vocês tanto falam? – questionou Mia um tanto quanto impaciente, ainda procurando pelos olhos de Daniel, e com os braços cruzados de maneira mais firme diante do peito.

- _Hogwarts, uma história_ – falou Lúthien, e então se calou novamente, observando as sombras que a varinha de Daniel, acesa, produzia nas cortinas da cama de Mia. Por um instante, ela sorriu ao ver as formas produzidas pelos seus próprios corpos.

- Mas por que vocês não retiram um exemplar da biblioteca? – continuou Mia, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, tentando ignorar a distração momentânea da loirinha. – Estamos em Hogwarts agora, cheios de livros que podem nos trazer pistas sobre as Horcruxes!

- Pelo contrário, Mia – foi Daniel quem respondeu, observando-a momentaneamente, mas desviando os olhos assim que pôde. – Já falamos para você que não conseguimos encontrar absolutamente nenhuma informação nos livros da biblioteca. Achamos que alguém, propositalmente, retirou todos os exemplares que falavam sobre esse assunto.

- E o que os faz acreditar que o livro que temos poderá nos dizer algo além do que já sabemos? Afinal, ele fazia parte do material utilizado nesta escola, o que me faz supor que se trate de um exemplar igual ao da biblioteca.

Num piscar de olhos, Lúthien saiu do estado de êxtase momentâneo com as formas assumidas pelas sombras no cortinado vermelho e começou a falar, sua voz suave e despreocupada como sempre:

- A versão da biblioteca não é igual ao livro que temos. Acredito que os daqui tenham passado por uma revisão no pós-guerra. As histórias são sempre contadas pelo lado vencedor, e isso não foi diferente com a História da Magia. Voldemort apagou da nova versão aquilo que lhe era conveniente, como o ditador competente que é, embora isso não seja algo bom para o nosso ponto de vista. Por isso, precisamos da versão antiga, a que eu escondi no Natal.

Era inegável que Lúthien podia ser uma pessoa muito surpreendente. Mia se pegou imaginando de onde a loirinha retirava idéias tão inteligentes.

- E onde você a escondeu? – Mia proferiu as palavras, mas sentiu que eram praticamente desnecessárias. Os pontos estavam finalmente ligados.

- Na Sala das Profecias...

O coração da jovem bateu dolorosamente de encontro às costelas, como se quisesse sair dali o mais rápido possível. Hermes saberia disso? Seria esse o motivo pelo qual ele havia se arriscado a lhes aparecer na lareira, mesmo com a Rede-de-Flu sendo constantemente vigiada? Foi como se Daniel lesse seus pensamentos:

- Eu também me pergunto se Hermes sabia quando falou que _O Oráculo_ nos deixou algo na Sala das Profecias.

Mia não era capaz de responder, e Lúthien também se calou, dando de ombros. Os três amigos se olharam por um momento. Eram tão jovens, e precisavam lidar com problemas que estavam além daquilo que conheciam. No entanto, nenhum deles deixava transparecer medo, ou mesmo o menor sinal de desistência. Aprendiam rápido e não fugiam de seus destinos, mesmo quando a situação parecia se apertar. Mia sabia que estavam dispostos a ir até o fim com ela, mesmo que esse fim não significasse a vitória, mesmo que esse fim fosse a ruína e a morte. Sentiu-se de súbito aquecida pela felicidade de contar com pessoas como Daniel e Lúthien. _E Hermes..., _pensou, com mais uma pontada no peito. Toda a raiva que havia sentido dos amigos ao descobrir sobre as pesquisas escondidas na biblioteca se esvaiu naquele momento, e sentiu vontade de abraçá-los, pedindo intimamente a Deus que os pudesse conservar sempre próximos a ela.

- Tudo bem, então – falou, por fim, tentando controlar ao máximo as emoções que afluíam de si -, precisamos descobrir um meio de ir para Londres. Não tenho idéia de como faremos isso sem levantar suspeitas e...

- _Shhhhhhh_ – de repente Daniel levou um dedo à boca, pedindo silêncio. – Vocês ouviram isso?

Mia apurou os ouvidos, enquanto Lúthien permanecia um tanto quanto distraída. Porém, a ruiva sabia que era aquela a sua maneira de estar presente, e entendia que a forma como ela se mantinha atenta era diferente da maioria das pessoas. Mesmo assim, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia escutar nada além dos sons da noite, algumas corujas do lado de fora da janela, e o vento de fim de inverno que uivava por sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Dan, eu não estou ouvindo nada... – falou, por fim, mas o menino ignorou-a. Com a varinha em punho, abriu as cortinas da cama ao mesmo tempo em que murmurava:

- _Nox!_ Teremos que ir no escuro.

- Ir aonde? – perguntou Lúthien, saltando da cama logo atrás dele, visivelmente feliz por ter alguma ação. Era evidente que nenhum deles conseguia dormir depois da presença rápida e fugaz de Hermes na lareira, mas isso não significava que deviam sair por aí procurando encrenca. Ao menos era o que Mia pensava quando murmurou:

- Não vamos a lugar algum! Temos que fazer as coisas de forma planejada, raciocinar, combinar tudo antes. Estou cansada de tomar atitudes movida apenas pelas emoções do momento e ver tudo desabar diante dos meus olhos!

- Se não formos agora, não vamos conseguir cumprir aquilo que Wyrda nos pediu, Mia – falou Daniel, assumindo imediatamente seu olhar determinado, incapaz de qualquer resistência por parte da ruiva.

Dessa vez ela não respondeu. Baixou a cabeça, suspirando, e seguiu o amigo, que já se esgueirava em direção às escadas que davam acesso ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Lúthien, com um pouco menos de cuidado, caminhava logo atrás, e mexia a cabeça de um lado para o outro como se cantarolasse interiormente. Ao se aproximar dos últimos degraus, no entanto, ela parou e os três se agacharam, protegidos pela semi-escuridão. Ouviram uma conversa abafada pelo crepitar da lareira fracamente acesa. Mia reconheceu as vozes de Harry e tia Gina.

- Daqui a uma semana é o equinócio de primavera, Harry. Eu e Draco costumávamos visitá-la nesta data, no dia de seu aniversário e mesmo dia em que ela se foi. Eu preciso ir a Godric's Hollow, e você vai comigo!

- Eu já disse que não, Gina! – ele falou, e embora seu tom de voz fosse baixo, demonstrava uma irritação quase dolorosa. – Eu não posso colocar a sua vida em perigo. Não posso permitir que você faça uma loucura dessas com o meu consentimento! Seria algo absolutamente irresponsável!

- O que você sabe sobre responsabilidade, Harry? O que você sabe sobre sua maldita coragem grifinória? Nunca imaginou que, ao me abandonar em busca das Horcruxes, você também estava condenando o nosso amor?

- Não me venha falar de amor, Gina! – Harry se levantou abruptamente, encarando a mulher parada ao lado da lareira. – O seu amor por mim era tão grande que você simplesmente preferiu me entregar nas mãos de outra!

Mia olhou na direção de Daniel e pareceu perceber lágrimas em seus olhos. Era da mãe dele que Harry falava, e embora Mia soubesse que ela era uma carola preocupada demais com a Igreja e a salvação da sua própria alma a qualquer custo, ainda assim ela havia dado a vida ao menino, e carregado seu corpo em desenvolvimento por nove meses. Fosse o que fosse, ela era a mãe de Daniel, e estava morta. Não conversaram sobre isso desde o resgate. Harry foi quem contou a Daniel o que tinha acontecido, mas Mia imaginou que fosse doloroso para o rapaz falar sobre isso. Jamais chegou a tocar no assunto com ele, mas naquele momento se sentiu terrivelmente culpada. Harry jamais amara Helena. Apenas guardou os sentimentos que nutria por tia Gina num canto de suas memórias bloqueado pelo feitiço, mas que nos últimos tempos vinha à tona com a força de um furacão.

Tia Gina havia se sentado na ponta da mesa que antes servia como local de estudos para os alunos da Grifinória. Deixou seus olhos vagarem pelo salão comunal, fixando-se em um ponto próximo à abertura da Mulher Gorda. Por um momento, Mia prendeu a respiração e achou que eles haviam sido vistos. Mas os olhos de tia Gina estavam postos em outro lugar, num tempo que não voltaria nunca mais.

- Você vai viver sua vida para sempre no passado, Harry? – perguntou ela, uma expressão séria no rosto. – Vai ser um eterno amargurado, culpando-se pelos erros que cometeu quando ainda era jovem demais? Quando tinha tantas responsabilidades que sequer sabia lidar com elas? A vida te deu uma nova chance, e te mostrou o que você foi não para fazer com que se sinta culpado, mas para te ensinar como caminhar rumo ao futuro. Só você pode me levar a Godric's Hollow, e eu acredito que Draco estará lá também, como já te disse. Ele jamais deixaria de ir, a pequena Hermione era nossa filha, e em todos esses anos ele me acompanhou ao seu túmulo, independente dos perigos que poderíamos encontrar pela frente. E eu preciso entender o que aconteceu. Juro a você, Harry, Draco não é mau. Ele está planejando algo, não me abandonaria assim quando sabe que eu preciso dele.

- Você o ama? – Harry perguntou abruptamente, e Mia percebeu a angústia em sua voz. Notou também que tia Gina hesitava, mas por fim baixou a guarda, e lágrimas grossas se avolumaram nos cantos de seus olhos castanhos.

- Mais que a minha vida. Eu... sinto muito...

- Não sinta. Eu a levarei até lá – ele suspirou, vencido, e deu a entender que continuaria a dizer algo se Daniel não tivesse se levantado do esconderijo na penumbra onde estavam e caminhado até o centro da sala, sob os olhares estupefatos de Mia e Lúthien, que também se levantaram, assustadas. Determinado, Daniel falou, e sua voz parecia um comando:

- Se vocês vão a Godric's Hollow, nós vamos juntos.

Por um momento, os olhos de Harry brilharam de orgulho, para depois se enfurecerem numa expressão que destacava ainda mais a sua brilhante cicatriz sob o fogo crepitante da lareira.

* * *

**N/A:** Mia está de volta, e com capítulo novo e fresquinho. Oh, tadinho do Harry. A Gina realmente ama o Draco e não há nada que poderá mudar isso. Às vezes eu fico pensando que eu sou mais cruel com o Harry do que a própria Rowling, só acontece desgraça na vida do pobre coitado! Quem sabe isso mude daqui pra frente? Ou não... rsrsrsr

Gente, apresentei o meu TCC e a banca nos deu nota 10 com unanimidade! Foi tão lindo e emocionante, chorei como uma criança! Fora que os convidados falaram que o trabalho é inédito e que vale muito a pena ser publicado por uma editora. Quero muito correr atrás disso, porque o meu sonho é ser escritora profissional. By the way, estou formada! Sou jornalista agora, e isso dá um friozinho na barriga! Próximo passo: arrumar um emprego, e rápido!

**Belle,** obrigada por desejar boa sorte na apresentação, a torcida de vocês deu resultado! E tudo o que diz respeito a escrever, para mim, é feito com paixão, porque eu realmente amo o que faço!

**Dinny,** recebi sua mensagem, querida. Fim de ano é loucura mesmo, quando tiver um tempinho, deixe seus comentários, que são super importantes para mim!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo e aguardem o próximo, que devo escrever ainda essa semana, mas não posso garantir nada. Fim de ano, festas e um frella podem atrapalhar um tiquinho! Ah, quinta feira, dia 13, é meu niver!

22 aninhos... estou ficando velha!

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Preparativos para uma longa viagem...

Como é que o grupo liderado por Harry Potter saíra de Hogwarts rumo à Godric's Hollow sem levantar suspeitas dos demais membros da _OdRR_?

Não perca!


	6. Meio de transporte

**Capítulo 6 – Meio de transporte**

Mia acordou cedo naquela manhã. O sol mal havia despontado e as janelas do dormitório ainda estavam banhadas por sombras difusas. No dia seguinte seria o equinócio de primavera, e ela deveria partir com Daniel, Lúthien, Harry e tia Gina para Godric's Hollow. Seu estômago estava ligeiramente embrulhado e seu corpo se recusava a continuar na cama, envolto pela maciez e segurança das cobertas. Não sabia o quanto ansiava por ação antes de se ver na iminência daquela perigosa viagem. Pelo menos tinha a sensação de estar agindo, e não de ficar parada enquanto a Ditadura Voldemort continuava subjugando a sociedade bruxa. O Lorde das Trevas precisava ser detido.

Saltou da cama em silêncio e, instintivamente, deixou que seus olhos castanhos procurassem por Daniel na semi-escuridão do dormitório da Grifinória. A cortina de veludo vermelho estava entreaberta e ela podia enxergar o rosto do rapaz, os cabelos negros e bagunçados sobre o travesseiro claro, a curva harmoniosa que se formava entre o nariz e o queixo, a maneira como seu peito subia e descia enquanto respirava. Estava calmo naquele momento, sem pesadelos, e parecia entregue a um mundo no qual nada poderia atingi-lo. Ela queria mantê-lo assim, protegido, sem dor. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, sentir seus braços enlaçarem sua cintura, entregar-se. Por que ele continuava a negar o inegável? Era a natureza agindo em nome deles, eram seus elementos e a vontade do Universo.

Uma guinada rápida fez os pensamentos da jovem mudarem abruptamente de direção, e uma cabeça loira emergiu em sua mente, um jeito atrevido e falante, um ar constante de deboche, um par de olhos cinzentos como um dia de tempestade. A lembrança de Hermes zombava dela e oprimia-lhe o coração. Perturbada, achou que não seria nada mal se saísse para tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Era cedo demais para a ronda de feitiços protetores e tinha esperanças de que pudesse caminhar sem ser incomodada, ao menos por um tempo.

Enquanto andava com passos cuidadosos rumo à pesada porta de carvalho que a levaria para os jardins, mentalmente repassava os acontecimentos daquela noite que definira seus próximos passos. Quando Daniel emergiu das sombras e desafiou Harry e tia Gina, a princípio ambos ficaram demasiado irritados com a intromissão dos mais jovens. Porém, Daniel pediu para falar com o pai a sós, algo que deixou tia Gina ainda mais emburrada. Mia e Lúthien permaneceram em silêncio em volta da lareira, sentadas nas aconchegantes poltronas, enquanto observavam o olhar da ruiva se perder em pensamentos. Lúthien logo cansou de examinar a mulher e se divertia em encarar as labaredas, que se avivaram com a presença próxima de Mia. Não conversaram até que pai e filho voltaram, Harry caminhando de cabeça baixa, mas com um estranho brilho no olhar quando falou:

- Eles vão conosco, Gina.

- Não! – ela exclamou, levantando-se de um pulo, mas logo recuperou o controle da voz, pois era claro que não queria acordar mais nenhum intruso que lhes pudesse ouvir a conversa. – Harry, pense direito! Eles são jovens demais e não sabemos que perigos nos esperam nesta viagem! Godric's Hollow ainda é um povoado bruxo, e grande parte dos que lá vivem são famílias que apóiam o Ministério de Voldemort. Também somos inimigos para eles, somos _Renegados_! E não é nada difícil alguém nos reconhecer, já que esses óculos e essa cicatriz na testa são um tanto quanto característicos de um famoso bruxo que combateu o Lorde das Trevas e que, teoricamente, deveria estar morto, mas que, por um acaso do destino não está sob os efeitos do feitiço de memória e continua combatendo.

O tom de voz de tia Gina, a ironia com que escolhia as palavras, eram muito familiares à maneira com que Hermes falava quando se sentia contrariado. Embora não se parecesse com a mãe fisicamente, tendo nisso saído um perfeito Malfoy, era inegável que seu temperamento não vinha só do pai. Pelo pouco que Mia os conhecia, Hermes era um misto de tudo o que os genes de Gina e Draco forneceram, formando uma pessoa única, mas com traços que vinham de ambos. Uma miscigenação que Voldemort certamente desprezava, embora as duas famílias fossem de puros-sangue. Os Weasley seriam eternos inimigos do Lorde das Trevas, qualquer um era considerado traidor do sangue. E Mia temia pela vida de Hermes por isso.

Harry parecia vacilar diante das palavras, por isso, Daniel se intrometeu antes que pudessem continuar:

- E não se esqueça do vermelho de seus próprios cabelos, e dos de Mia também. E devo citar ainda que grande parte dos alunos daqui não se cansava de dizer o quanto eu era parecido com o maior traidor de todos os tempos, Harry Potter. Muitos me questionaram se eu era seu filho, mas depois pareciam se lembrar por conta própria de que ele estava morto, era impossível que tivesse um filho. E zombavam e caçoavam de mim pela semelhança – Mia sentiu que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas enquanto imaginava quanto mais Daniel teria sofrido nas mãos daquela gente. Ele continuava, e nenhum deles parecia sentir vontade de interrompê-lo - Eu diria que a única pessoa que talvez pudesse se camuflar em meio a nós é Lúthien, o que pode servir de vantagem se estivermos em apuros. Mas senhora Malfoy, você não pode nos negar isso. Queremos achar Hermes tanto quanto a senhora, e precisamos ir por outros motivos também.

- Que motivos? – perguntou Gina levantando o pescoço para encará-lo. Seu olhar feroz chegava a assustar, mas Daniel não se intimidou.

- Uma missão que _O Oráculo_ nos deixou... e que foi transmitida via Pó-de-Flu por seu filho.

Tia Gina levou a mão à boca para impedir que gritasse, e seus olhos perderam todo o brilho de irritação que carregavam antes.

- Como assim? Meu filho? Na lareira? Hermes? – ela era incapaz de articular uma frase inteira, e começou a tremer ligeiramente, embora ainda mantivesse a postura, tentando se controlar.

- Gina... – Harry se aproximou dela de maneira hesitante. Mia e Lúthien também se levantaram das poltronas que ocupavam. Só Daniel continuava no mesmo lugar, rígido, imediatamente à frente dela, mas encarando o fogo da lareira e bufando, irritado. – Daniel me explicou tudo e eu explicarei a você. Nós levaremos as crianças conosco.

- Mas Harry... – ela queria protestar, mas não encontrou palavras para continuar, e Harry apenas fez um sinal para que eles voltassem ao dormitório.

- Vão! – disse ele – Voltem a dormir, ainda faltam alguns dias para o equinócio, eu os manterei informados sobre nossos planos.

No entanto, as únicas informações que Harry havia disponibilizado durante aquelas semanas foram a data da partida, que seria a noite anterior ao equinócio, e o aviso de que levassem apenas o necessário numa pequena mochila que pudessem carregar nas costas. Se tudo desse certo, voltariam no mesmo dia e a ausência deles poderia ser facilmente explicada com um passeio pela Floresta Proibida ou uma visita à casa de Hagrid, desde que se lembrassem de plantar uma memória falsa no meio gigante. _Nessa ocasião,_ o_s fins justificam os meios_, dissera Harry, e Mia foi obrigada a concordar.

Naquele começo de manhã, ao encontrar o ar gelado dos jardins de Hogwarts, Mia sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas tinha medo do que poderia encontrar, tanto em Godric's Hollow como na Sala das Profecias. Hermes dissera que uma coisa horrível havia acontecido com Wyrda, e ela chegava a temer pela vida do Oráculo. Por que tantos tinham que se ferir, desaparecer ou até mesmo perder a vida naquele caminho? A resposta não era fácil, mas ela a tinha na ponta da língua: aquilo era uma guerra, e as guerras eram assim. Alguns ficam, muitos vão, e o pensamento a fez estremecer involuntariamente. Jogou o capuz da capa por cima dos longos cabelos vermelhos e envolveu-se a si mesma num abraço que tentava espantar o vento gelado e o medo.

O sol começava a despontar nas colinas a leste da Floresta Proibida e ela caminhou na direção da casa de Hagrid. Não sabia ainda o que faria. Talvez uma conversa com o meio-gigante a fizesse relaxar um pouco. Ela poderia pedir para que Hagrid lhe mostrasse os filhotes de unicórnio que ele mencionara, durante o último jantar, terem nascido há alguns dias.

Porém, antes de alcançar a casa, ouviu passos abafados pela grama molhada de orvalho e se virou bruscamente, as mãos esticadas para produzir um feitiço defensivo qualquer, a adrenalina correndo nas veias. Era Daniel. As mãos caíram e um sorriso de alívio se formou em seu rosto enquanto o rapaz corria para alcançá-la.

- Você quase me mata de susto! – exclamou ela, e olhou para ele de maneira preocupada, esperando alguma notícia ruim. Daniel, porém, sorriu, e o coração dela se aqueceu mesmo com o vento gelado da manhã.

- Eu vi você deixando o dormitório – disse, parando próximo a Mia. Ela corou, esperando que ele não notasse e atribuísse o vermelho de suas bochechas ao vento. – Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, mas suponho que tenha vindo fazer uma visitinha ao Hagrid, não?

Ela assentiu, ainda sorrindo, e aceitou de bom grado a companhia do amigo. Fizeram o curto percurso até a casa de Hagrid conversando amenidades, as mãos tão próximas que ela chegava a se arrepiar com os eventuais toques dele. Por um momento, acreditou que poderiam ser intencionais.

A cabana de Hagrid estava fechada e, por um momento, Mia hesitou, falando em voz baixa:

- Está muito cedo, Hagrid deve estar dormindo. E se nós mesmos tentássemos encontrar os unicórnios? Talvez, se ficarmos na orla da Floresta não seja tão perigoso, afinal, a propriedade está toda protegida por feitiços.

- Está a fim de aventuras, então, senhorita? – disse Daniel, curvando-se numa espécie de reverência e estendendo-lhe a mão. Mia sorriu, e intimamente sabia que aquilo era apenas um pretexto para que eles caminhassem de mãos dadas, algo que ela não negou. Talvez fosse a aura da primavera, mas Daniel estava decididamente ousado naquela manhã, e o coração de Mia não reclamava disso. – Vamos procurar os unicórnios, então!

Sorrindo, passaram a caminhar na direção do enorme Salgueiro Lutador, e continuaram a conversar bobagens. Era como se pudessem esquecer, por um breve momento, daquilo que precisava ser feito e dedicar um dia que fosse à felicidade de estar exatamente onde estavam. Os terrenos de Hogwarts abrigavam coisas fantásticas, mesmo diante de tantos problemas era impossível negar isso. Embora escondesse muitas criaturas perigosas, a Floresta que circundava o castelo era também muito bonita, especialmente naquela época do ano. As folhas ganhavam um tom de verde brilhante, e por todo lado havia flores de cores vivas, rodeadas por insetos de todos os tipos.

Não encontravam o unicórnio, mas encontravam um ao outro a cada passo que davam, e o contato com a natureza fortalecia ainda mais os poderes de ambos. A união de seus elementos, por mais opostos que fossem, fazia parte daquele equilíbrio delicado que mantinha a natureza em perfeita harmonia.

As palavras deixaram então de existir, as trivialidades também, e restou apenas o toque quente das mãos de Daniel, a maneira como seus dedos deslizavam sobre a pele do rosto de Mia, a forma como seu olhar pousava sobre ela, examinando cada sarda, buscando gravar cada contorno, e ao mesmo tempo cedendo, envolvendo-a num turbilhão de sentimentos que lhe tomava todo o juízo. Daniel abraçou-a com força e a trouxe para junto de si. Tímida, sôfrega, ela encaixou os cabelos recendendo a lavanda na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro familiar engolfar-lhe a razão. Suas mãos caminharam para o topo da cabeça do rapaz, acariciando o local onde os cabelos pretos e macios se arrepiavam. Os dedos desceram delicadamente, tocando, sentindo cada porção, até que alcançaram sua nuca e por lá permaneceram. As mãos dele passearam pelas costas de Mia, e em seguida inundaram seus cabelos. Ela levantou a cabeça então, procurando aquilo que mais queria e encontrando o toque quente dos lábios, e depois da língua, primeiro delicadamente, depois aumentando de intensidade até chegar à pura sofreguidão, quase desespero, fúria. Ela se entregava, o deleite e o prazer de ser tocada tomando conta de cada pensamento, cada ato, cada pulsar do coração. Amavam-se, enfim. E ela queria que não terminasse nunca, precisava dele ali, perto dela, cada vez mais, quase tão necessário quanto respirar.

Quando julgava que não seria mais capaz de se controlar se continuassem ali, um barulho os despertou da energia natural que corria por eles. Mia sobressaltou-se e imediatamente sentiu vergonha e frio, abaixando-se para pegar a capa caída a seus pés e, ao mesmo tempo, esconder o rosto com os cabelos. Daniel estava sem graça, e ela sentia as orelhas queimarem. Uma voz emergiu da floresta, muito próxima:

- Eu não vou me intrometer em nada. Melhor ainda: vou fingir que não os vi antes. Eu estava procurando nosso transporte para hoje à noite, será que não gostariam de me ajudar?

Harry emergiu por detrás de algumas árvores, sorrindo e segurando um enorme pedaço de carne crua nas mãos. Mia sentiu subitamente vontade de se transformar num tronquilho e se camuflar em qualquer lugar longe da intensidade brilhante dos olhos do pai de Daniel.

Não demorou muito para que as criaturas aparecessem, atraídas pelo cheiro da carne que Harry carregava consigo. Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Mia sentiu um súbito mal estar ao observar o enorme bife ser claramente destroçado por um bico poderoso sem que, de fato, ela o enxergasse, tanto o bico quanto o animal que era seu dono. Era a primeira vez que estava diante de Testrálios e compreendia exatamente o que eram por conta das explicações de Lúcio Malfoy. As mágicas criaturas já os haviam ajudado uma vez, quando precisaram entrar em Azkaban para resgatar o senhor e a senhora Weasley. Embora fossem úteis e amigáveis, Mia sentiu um alívio repentino por não ter presenciado a morte de ninguém, algo que a faria capaz de enxergá-los. Os olhos de Daniel, porém, não traziam a mesma sensação de alívio:

- Eu posso vê-los!

Mia o encarou, entre curiosa e chocada. Ele se retraiu e respondeu apenas:

- Azkaban não era exatamente um lugar agradável no qual você sentiria vontade de passar as férias...

Harry não fez perguntas, concentrado apenas em distribuir a refeição entre os animais como uma espécie de brinde adiantado pelo trabalho que prestariam durante a noite. Mia também desistiu delas. Era como se o desconforto voltasse a se instalar sobre o casal no momento em que o pai de Daniel os havia flagrado. O menino caminhava ao seu lado ainda, e roçava de leve sua mão na dela de vez em quando, mas parecia muito mais preocupado em seguir os passos do pai e observar tudo o que ele fazia com sincera admiração.

Mia tentou compreender: Harry era a única família que restara a Daniel, e eles de fato haviam convivido por pouco tempo como pai e filho. Quando ainda não sabia que era um bruxo, Harry não tinha saúde suficiente para ser amigo de seu filho. E, quando se descobriu um, Daniel estava em poder da _Polícia Negra_. Como teria sido a infância deles? Será que Harry sempre fora calado, e sempre tivera crises semelhantes àquelas que Mia presenciara no jardim do apartamento em Kings Cross? Seu estômago deu uma guinada desconfortável: sabia tão pouco sobre Daniel... E se acontecesse algo e não tivesse nunca a oportunidade de descobrir mais sobre ele?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz determinada de Harry:

- Estamos prontos para hoje à noite. Mas não pensem que será fácil. Voaremos até Godric's Hollow com os Trestálios, mas não sei até que ponto esse castelo está sendo vigiado pela _Polícia Negra_. Devemos estar preparados para tudo. Até mesmo para a morte, e vocês precisam saber que não me agrada em nada levar vocês, embora entenda seus motivos. Estou cansado de ver as pessoas...

Ele não continuou, mas Mia sabia que queria dizer _"morrerem por mim" _ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Olhou para Daniel e seu coração deu uma pontada dolorosa. Não sabia se estava pronta, mas não havia tempo para pensar. Não naquele momento. E, talvez, não houvesse nunca mais.

Não pode resistir em segurar a mão do amigo com firmeza, como se pedisse para que ele não se afastasse. Para que ficasse com ela até o derradeiro final.

* * *

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é meio que um divisor de águas na fic. Ele precisou ser mais leve, mas relatou alguns pontos importantes no desenrolar dos fatos que vem a seguir. Vocês sabem do que estou falando, não é? Godric's Hollow e Londres, muita coisa vai acontecer daqui em diante, num ritmo de ação que eu, particularmente, adoro escrever e sei que quem lê a _Trilogia_ também gosta de ler.

Espero que tenham gostado da cena entre o Daniel e a Mia, porque eu gostei muito de escrevê-la. Eu fico me perguntando quem é que tem a colher de chá menor, o Harry ou o Ron. Aliás, isso é uma pergunta que eu sempre brinco de fazer com a Amandita, uma excelente ficwriter e também minha sister do coração. O Harry, nesse capítulo, mostrou toda a sua incrível capacidade para interromper relacionamentos quando flagrou o Dan e a Mia na Floresta Proibida, fala sério, né?

**Belle,** _my darling_, você é uma flor! Os seus comentários nas minhas fics me deixam sempre alegre, e com vontade de escrever mais. No próximo capítulo teremos um tiquinho mais de Draco Malfoy, já comecei a escrever, então é só aguardar, acho que ele vem de presente de Natal, se tudo der certo!

**Dinny,** já acabaram as aulas? Espero que tenha dado tudo certo por aí, e que as férias te deixem acompanhar a fic. Obrigada pelas mensagens!

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Harry, Gina, Lúthien, Daniel e Mia voam para Godric's Hollow para visitar o túmulo da pequena Hermione. O que aguarda o trio no povoado bruxo que ainda apóia a Ditadura Voldemort?

Como eles poderão seguir para a Sala das Profecias e finalmente saber qual a missão destinada a eles pelo Oráculo?

Não perca!


	7. Godric's Hollow

**Capítulo 7 – Godric's Hollow**

As escadas que levavam ao dormitório da Torre da Grifinória rangeram alto. Mia estancou com uma careta, o corpo inteiro enrijecendo. Usava uma capa comprida, que ajudava a encobrir seu cabelo vermelho vivo, e uma pequena mochila nas costas, contendo apenas o estritamente necessário: um agasalho, alguns produtos de higiene, pedaços de pão embrulhados em guardanapos de pano e uma garrafa com água.

Daniel vinha logo atrás e também parou com o barulho, fazendo com que Lúthien trombasse em suas costas. A menina carregava alguns livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts, bem como pedaços de pergaminho e algumas penas que ainda não havia colocado na mochila. Os objetos caíram com estrondo antes que ela pudesse impedir.

- Quem está aí?

- Somos... hã... nós! – foi Daniel quem respondeu, de maneira hesitante e com a voz bastante baixa.

Quando divisou a lareira do salão comunal, Mia, que estava logo à frente, viu os rostos contorcidos em desagrado. Tia Gina e Harry estavam vestindo capas de viagem e carregando pequenas mochilas com seus pertences, ela ainda sem o capuz que camuflaria seus cabelos tão característicos.

- Vocês estão fazendo barulho demais – reclamou, num sussurro quase inaudível, enquanto procurava os olhos de Harry por detrás das lentes.

- Sejam mais cuidados, meninos – disse, por fim, como se instigado por ela. – Não queremos acordar ninguém, lembrem-se do que já tivemos que fazer para que toda essa loucura desse certo.

Mia sabia que Harry se referia a Hagrid. Relutara muito em tomar certas atitudes com o meio-gigante, mas, por fim, não conseguiu encontrar outra saída que os pudesse dar tempo suficiente para passar o dia seguinte fora. O plano era simples, e partia de uma sucessão de idéias conjuntas de cada um deles: Lúthien sugerira um censo dos unicórnios e outros animais úteis dos arredores da Floresta Proibida durante o jantar daquela noite. Hagrid achou a idéia excelente, e nem sequer desconfiou do repentino interesse dos jovens no trabalho, e mesmo de Harry e Gina em quererem ajudar. O problema foi o senhor Longbottom, que demonstrou pronto interesse em acompanhá-los, bem como Luna. Harry os persuadiu com o argumento de que eles faziam parte da equipe de feitiços protetores dos arredores do castelo, que não poderia ficar tão desfalcada, já que Gina também participaria do censo e Carlinhos estava novamente na Romênia com seus amigos tratadores de dragões. O casal não pareceu muito convencido, mas não voltou a tocar no assunto durante a refeição.

Então, Daniel convenceu o pai a proceder com o restante do plano, idéia de Mia: a Poção do Sono, preparada habilmente pela menina, faria com que Hagrid dormisse por todo o dia. Seria a mesma poção ministrada à vovó Molly na ocasião em que a jovem precisou forjar uma doença para que, acompanhada de Hermes e Daniel, pudesse resgatar o senhor e a senhora Weasley em Azkaban. Seguindo com o plano, quando o meio-gigante acordasse, lembraria apenas que passou todo o dia com os amigos na Floresta, adormecendo assim que chegou em casa apenas por estar cansado. Quem procedeu com a falsa memória foi Daniel, que sabia exatamente como fazer o feitiço, para a surpresa de todos. Ele justificou apenas que havia aprendido aquilo em Hogwarts, nos tempos em que estudou na escola sob o domínio de Voldemort.

Para que o plano se tornasse ainda mais plausível, tia Gina foi a responsável pelo toque final: produzir uma lista com um censo falso dos animais da Floresta, que, naquele momento, descansava sobre a enorme mesa de madeira rústica da cabana de Hagrid.

Era madrugada e a luz da lua crescente entrava, tímida, pelas janelas do salão comunal. Quando se aproximaram do retrato da Mulher Gorda, Daniel agarrou o braço de Mia quase ao mesmo tempo em que foram surpreendidos por uma voz ligeiramente alta e um tanto quanto trêmula:

- Parem!

Mia não foi capaz de engolir a exclamação de susto. Parou de andar e olhou para os lados, mas percebeu que ninguém havia se virado. Talvez todos se sentiam como ela, os cérebros trabalhando rapidamente para encontrar o que fazer a seguir. Ela pousou seus olhos sobre os de Daniel, então. Ele sabia que havia alguém se aproximando ao tocar o braço dela momentos antes, ou teria sido apenas coincidência? Mas de uma coisa Mia tinha certeza: o plano estaria terrivelmente arruinado se sequer conseguissem abandonar a Torre da Grifinória sem causar confusão.

- Neville, não faça isso – era a voz de tia Gina, a primeira a se virar para encarar o rosto redondo e inquisidor do senhor Longbottom. Quando Mia também criou coragem para girar nos calcanhares, percebeu que o homem tinha a expressão semelhante a alguém que procurava encontrar uma saída para um desafio de xadrez de bruxo no qual o jogador adversário estava próximo do xeque-mate. Tia Gina tossiu, buscando o auxílio de Harry, mas o rosto do bruxo não estava em melhores condições. Começou a falar, hesitante: – Nós vamos... vamos...

- Encontrar Hagrid, papai – disse Lúthien com uma firmeza que ninguém sentia, mas como se fosse realmente o combinado durante o jantar. Ela se aproximou do pai, abraçando-o com delicadeza, enquanto continuava: – Ele sugeriu que fôssemos até a cabana ainda de madrugada, para começar o trabalho aos primeiros raios de sol. É mais fácil encontrar alguns animais nesse horário, e pretendemos começar por esses.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram por detrás das lentes na direção da loirinha, e Mia quase achou que ele fosse traí-los, embora também estivesse surpresa com a firmeza de Lúthien. Talvez a semi-escuridão do salão comunal pudesse ajudar a convencer parcialmente o senhor Longbottom, mas era perceptível que ele travava uma batalha interna, um lado querendo acreditar na filha, o outro absolutamente desconfiado daquela saída na calada da noite.

- Eu não sei... – falou o homem, por fim, passando a observar os olhos de Harry, enquanto continuava de braços dados com a filha. – Tenho quase certeza que vocês estão planejando algo, e essa história de censo não me convenceu. Eu vim verificar, mas não consigo encontrar a falha no plano. Preciso dizer que, se vocês vão se meter em alguma coisa maluca, devem consultar a _Ordem_ primeiro e...

_- Obliviate!_

- Não!

Daniel havia retirado a varinha da capa e lançado o feitiço diretamente no rosto do senhor Longbottom. Lúthien tentou interrompê-lo, mas não conseguiu impedir que os olhos do pai saíssem de foco e ele ficasse estranhamente perdido, como se houvessem arrancado sua sanidade junto com o feitiço. A loira observava o pai com uma expressão preocupada. Em seguida, olhou para Daniel e exclamou, com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Você não precisava tê-lo enfeitiçado, Dan! Eu podia convencê-lo!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – assim que Harry se recuperou do choque, dirigiu-se para o filho e tomou-lhe a varinha das mãos. Estava irritado, e por um momento a luz da lua que entrava através da janela incidiu sobre sua cicatriz, tornando-a ainda mais acentuada pelo franzir da testa. Ele continuou – Eu sinceramente não sei o que te ensinaram aqui, mas determinadas coisas não se resolvem com um feitiço na cara dos outros! Neville é nosso amigo, e também faz parte dos _Renegados_. Não admito que você aja como se fosse um Comensal, Daniel!

- Como se fosse um Comensal? – a cólera pareceu tomar conta do rapaz, que saiu em direção ao retrato da Mulher Gorda pisando duro. Sua voz era baixa, mas estava enraivecida, e por um momento Mia sentiu medo de que Daniel tivesse se deixado dominar pelos ensinamentos recebidos do lado das trevas. Ele continuava: – O senhor Longbottom queria nos impedir de sair! Você sabe que precisamos ir, pai! E eu dirigi o feitiço de forma que apenas as memórias dessa conversa se apagassem. Ele não vai lembrar de ter saído da cama essa noite para nada, ok?

- O senhor Longbottom é meu pai – disse Lúthien, como se fosse preciso relembrar a Daniel sobre isso. Era claro que ela estava decepcionada com a atitude do amigo, e, mesmo sob a luz fraca do salão comunal, Mia percebeu que ele estava envergonhado.

- Nós ainda discutiremos sobre isso – falou Harry, dando por encerrada a conversa. – Você é meu filho e seu comportamento não me agradou nem um pouco, entendeu?

Era evidente que Harry não estava satisfeito com Daniel, mas seria imprudente que continuassem brigando naquele momento. Precisam se manter unidos se quisessem partir rumo a Godric's Hollow sem causar mais problemas, e voltar no tempo determinado para que a ausência não fosse sequer percebida. Qualquer falha naquele plano colocaria os membros da _OdRR_ em perigo, já que Mia tinha certeza de que sairiam para procurá-los ao menor indício de ausência prolongada.

Desde que haviam tomado Hogwarts, ninguém abandonara o castelo por mais que algumas horas, com exceção daqueles que não moravam ali, os novos recrutados. A ascendência do movimento de protesto contra o regime de Voldemort não era segredo no mundo bruxo, e cada um que se declarava abertamente membro da _Ordem_, como era o caso dos que viviam no castelo, tinha sobre a cabeça uma recompensa de milhares de galeões por parte do Ministério, e uma equipe exclusiva da _Polícia Negra_ concentrada em sua captura. Mia sabia de tudo isso por causa das fantásticas orelhas extensivas das Gemialidades, que vinha utilizando para ouvir determinadas reuniões nas quais ela, Daniel e Lúthien não recebiam autorização para participar.

A jovem também sabia que não era seguro abandonar Hogwarts nem por alguns minutos, quanto mais se afastar tanto, e na direção de um povoado completamente bruxo. Entre os trouxas, em Londres, poderiam se camuflar. Mas estava certa de que encontrariam problemas em Godric´s Hollow, e tentava controlar seu nervosismo em relação a isso. Afinal, precisavam de Harry para levá-los, e se ele iria a Godric's Hollow, iriam, então.

Antes de sair para os terrenos do castelo rumo à Floresta, tia Gina lançou sobre eles um Feitiço da Desilusão. Mia sentiu como se um cubo de gelo lhe descesse pelas costas, gelado e escorregadio. Olhou em volta e não conseguiu mais ver ninguém. Apenas percebeu que estavam ali quando se movimentaram, e achou que se pareciam com camaleões, refletindo as paredes e objetos do local onde estavam. Passou deles para suas próprias mãos estendidas diante dos olhos, as quais não conseguia mais ver, registrando como isso parecia estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, uma ótima maneira de se camuflar.

Quando finalmente deixaram o castelo, atravessando as pesadas portas de carvalho, as cinco figuras produziam longas sombras no gramado dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Com as capas sobre a cabeça e sob o efeito do feitiço, pareciam membros de alguma estranha seita invisível. Aproximaram-se da Floresta a passos largos e, num determinado ponto à sua orla, Harry retirou da mochila um pedaço de carne parecido com aquele que carregava pela manhã. Para Mia, aquelas poucas horas que haviam ficado para trás faziam parte de um outro mundo, uma outra vida, da qual ela tinha apenas uma vaga lembrança. Os momentos com Daniel saltaram em sua mente, misturados com um sentimento forte de saudades, mas quase como se enxergasse neles outra pessoa que não ela.

Logo os Testrálios se aproximaram. Mia e Lúthien eram as únicas que não conseguiam enxergá-los, mas Daniel as ajudou a subir no dorso dos animais. Em pouco tempo eles alçaram vôo, quase como se não estivessem carregando peso algum.

Mia não gostava de voar. Sempre sentia um enjôo estranho quando precisava fazê-lo, ainda mais sem enxergar a montaria. Eventualmente, fechava os olhos durante um movimento mais brusco, uma guinada mais audaciosa. Quando não o fazia, era possível antever alguns movimentos de seus companheiros, as expressões atentas a qualquer movimento anormal no céu ainda escuro. A exceção, como sempre, era Lúthien, que voava com os braços abertos e os olhos fechados, aproveitando o vento e os cabelos que esvoaçavam em seu rosto, estranhamente refletindo as estrelas. Parecia já ter se esquecido do que Daniel havia causado a seu pai, e aproveitava apenas o que vinha dali para frente. Por um momento, Mia se deixou sorrir observando a amiga. Talvez ela é que estivesse certa, afinal, vivia uma coisa de cada vez, sem se preocupar excessivamente com aquilo que ainda estava por vir. Por outro lado, Mia não conseguia se enxergar assim. Cada atitude que tomava no presente iria, fatalmente, se refletir no futuro, e não apenas dela, mas de todo o mundo bruxo. A sensação fazia com que o aperto no estômago ficasse ainda mais evidente.

Ao seu lado, Harry fez sinal e eles começaram a descida. Ao se virar para observar os companheiros, Mia teve a estranha impressão de ter visto um vulto escondido por entre as nuvens, em meio ao alvorecer que já despontava timidamente. Forçou os olhos, mas o Testrálio que montava começou a descer rapidamente, acompanhando o movimento dos outros, e ela se viu obrigada a se endireitar de forma a não escorregar pelo pescoço liso do animal.

Desceram exatamente diante da igreja, ao lado de um pequeno portão de ferro, que dava passagem apenas para uma pessoa por vez. O alvorecer estava silencioso no vilarejo, com exceção de alguns pássaros que cantavam, numa saudação alegre à primavera. Os primeiros raios de sol que incidiam sobre os vitrais da capela faziam doer os olhos, formando desenhos coloridos no chão de terra batida. A pouca neve que ainda havia era quase que apenas granizo, e derretia rapidamente, tornando o chão ligeiramente escorregadio. O lugar era muito bonito, embora imensamente triste.

Harry fez um floreio com a varinha e retirou deles o Feitiço da Desilusão. Era estranho voltar a enxergar a todos exatamente como eram. Tia Gina assumiu a dianteira, e o pequeno portão rangeu quando ela o abriu:

- Venham por aqui – ela hesitou, como se sua voz fosse subitamente calada por um feitiço. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça e prosseguiu, num tom baixo: - Vamos ter que caminhar um pouco pelas alamedas, o túmulo fica mais para trás, perto do muro.

- Eu vou com você – falou Harry, ultrapassando o portão e estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela observou os dedos dele se movimentarem, e ele hesitou por um momento, sem saber ao certo se deveria mantê-los próximos. Mia notou que estava ligeiramente tímido, mas tia Gina voltou o rosto novamente para o de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia sua mão com firmeza. Deveria estar se sentindo péssima, afinal, e eram amigos. Que mal poderia haver naquilo? Ele tentou controlar a voz quando falou: - Meninos, sigam-nos por aqui. Os Testrálios costumam ficar por perto por causa da carne com a qual os alimento, portanto não se preocupem com eles. Estarão aqui quando voltarmos.

Mia assentiu, mas novamente sentiu a estranha sensação de que estavam sendo observados. Girou o pescoço por sobre o ombro, olhando para trás, e Lúthien, que estava ao seu lado, registrou o movimento com um leve franzir de testa, acompanhando o olhar da amiga.

- O que é que está acontecendo, Mia? Viu algo?

- Não sei, Lu – falou ela, observando ainda algumas árvores que se amontoavam próximas à Igreja. Lúthien também olhava para lá enquanto Daniel ultrapassava o portão, logo atrás de Harry e tia Gina. – Eu tenho a sensação de que estamos sendo seguidos desde quando saímos de Hogwarts. Parece que vi alguém montado numa vassoura, e uma movimentação estranha partiu daquelas árvores ali – apontou ela, meio sem graça. - Talvez seja só impressão mesmo, e eu esteja obsessiva com perigos. Por que, dessa vez, as coisas não podem dar certo? Só porque Harry disse que era perigoso, não quer dizer que realmente será.

Lúthien assentiu, sorrindo, e se virou para seguir logo atrás de Daniel pela alameda. Mia ia por último, virando-se eventualmente para observar o motivo de algum barulho diferente, apenas para constatar que se tratava de um pássaro alçando vôo ou algum inseto emitindo seus sons naturais. Estavam expostos demais ali, e isso fazia com que ela se sentisse em perigo. Não estavam mais sob o efeito do Feitiço da Desilusão, embora as capas ainda cobrissem seus rostos. Podiam muito bem se passar por uma família qualquer em visita ao túmulo de um parente perdido. Por que alguém julgaria o contrário? Ao menos que soubessem o que pretendiam... Ao menos que o planejamento também fosse realizado pelo outro lado.

Foi Harry quem primeiro alcançou os fundos do cemitério, a área nobre, reservada apenas às famílias mais influentes do mundo bruxo. Grandes mausoléus se erguiam altos, imponentes, e uma aura de tristeza pairava no ar ao redor, tornando-o pesado, difícil de respirar. A maior destas construções era também a mais antiga, de estilo gótico, cheia de arabescos e pequenos detalhes esculpidos em granito negro e mórbido. Mia reparou que o túmulo ia tão alto em direção aos céus que lhe dava a impressão de que ainda quisesse demonstrar, diante da morte, o que seus donos tinham sido em vida: ricos, nobres, puros-sangue. Talhado em prata trabalhada, o brasão da família Malfoy, já oxidado pelo tempo, ficava logo acima da entrada do mausoléu. Uma pequena placa prateada, no entanto, parecia destoar da antiguidade das peças e da própria construção, como se fosse polida magicamente. Mia se aproximou para enxergar melhor. Estava escrito:

Hermione Malfoy

13/07/2002 – 20/03/2003

_Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós..._

Mia observou o rosto contraído de tia Gina, a forma como ela mordia os lábios e como seus olhos brilhavam mesmo sem derramar lágrimas, as mãos ainda entre as de Harry. Tanto tempo havia se passado, quase 17 anos desde a morte da pequena Hermione, mas ela podia entender o quanto aquilo ainda era doloroso para a mulher. E o seria para sempre.

Sentiu as mãos de Daniel tocando as suas, e Lúthien se aproximou também, descansando a cabeça no ombro de Mia, todos em silêncio. O sol já despontava no horizonte quase completamente, iluminando os túmulos e produzindo um belíssimo efeito nas lúgubres construções.

"_Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós", _repetiu Mia em pensamentos, e entendeu que aquilo também se aplicava a ela, a Harry, a todos que ali estavam. A única certeza que temos na vida é a morte, e ela é sempre dolorosa para aqueles que ficam. Morrer só faz sentido porque ficamos para sentir saudades de quem se vai.

O silêncio foi quebrado quando uma voz irrompeu atrás deles:

- Eu sabia que você viria. Sabia que estaria aqui. Tinha certeza de que não esqueceria do dia em que enterramos nossa filha. O equinócio de primavera...

Tia Gina se virou abruptamente, o rosto entorpecido pela raiva, e largou a mão de Harry no mesmo instante em que os olhos do senhor Malfoy pousavam sobre ela. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, num esforço para fazer o ar entrar, a outra mão apertava a varinha, bem como a de Harry, ambas apontadas para a figura diante deles:

- Interessante, Ginevra... Particularmente interessante – ele dizia enquanto se aproximava, retirando o capuz da longa e elegante capa negra e deixando à mostra seus cabelos muito claros. Estavam sem corte, quase caindo sobre os olhos, e ele parecia mais magro que da última vez em que haviam se visto, no dia da retomada de Hogwarts, quando reapareceu do lado inimigo. A varinha vinha na mão direita, e ele a apontava na direção de tia Gina enquanto continuava falando, sem tirar os olhos dela: - É muito interessante o fato de que, ao reencontrar o homem com quem se casou e a quem jurou amor eterno, você esteja de mãos dadas com outro diante do túmulo de nossa filha. E é mais interessante ainda que este outro seja justamente o Santo Potter, aquele que você jurou ter esquecido para sempre. É o mesmo que você afirmou que estaria melhor no mundo dos trouxas? Mas, claro, ele é _"O menino que sobreviveu"_, não é mesmo? Por que não sobreviveria a isso também? O que é uma trouxa maluca e beata para quem já enfrentou o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa?

A voz do senhor Malfoy saía carregada de ironia e rancor, seus olhos cinzentos e furiosos lembravam uma forte tempestade, daquelas que deixavam o céu carregado de nuvens escuras e ameaçadoras. O medo atravessou o corpo e os sentidos de Mia, gelado, intenso, e o sol que nascia se escondeu por entre as nuvens, como se o temporal que vinha daqueles olhos ganhasse também os céus. Sentiu que suas pernas bambeavam diante da nova presença no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. Não se lembrava de ter sentido tanto medo de Draco Malfoy quanto naquele instante.

- Você armou para nós, Draco? – tia Gina perguntou, impetuosa, as palavras saindo atropeladas enquanto tentava conter a própria fúria. – Sabia que viríamos até aqui para que eu pudesse ver a _nossa_ filha e simplesmente mandou a sua nojenta gangue de Comensais para nos pegar? Para destruir Harry? Você não vê que está do lado errado mais uma vez? Achei que havia te salvado disso com nosso amor. Achei que você me amava, Draco!

O desespero a dominou e ela tentou avançar mesmo diante da ameaça da varinha apontada para si. Porém, Harry estendeu o braço oposto ao que segurava sua varinha com rapidez, segurando-a pelos ombros. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e disse algo que os outros não puderam escutar. Depois, virou a cabeça na direção do loiro e, em voz alta, falou:

- Nós vamos sair daqui, Malfoy, e não ouse nos impedir. Se o fizer, juro que vou matá-lo!

- Matar? – uma gargalhada bastante audível ecoou pelo silencioso cemitério, enquanto ele continuava se aproximando com a varinha firme na mão. Até mesmo os passarinhos haviam parado de cantar, e o ar estava muito mais frio do que antes. – Acho que você não está em uma posição muito confortável para me ameaçar, Potter. Dúzias de membros da Polícia Negra estão vindo para cá nesse momento, todos prontos para pegar você e seus companheiros, sem falar dos dementadores. Pode senti-los? Aliás, você não teve um dejà vu agora? Soa quase incrível que sempre haja alguém disposto a morrer por você!

Um barulho interrompeu a fala do senhor Malfoy e fez com que Mia, Lúthien e Daniel se virassem rapidamente para a esquerda. Por entre os túmulos altos, um vulto de capa negra, alto, encapuzado, aproximava-se pelas alamedas.

- Eles estão chegando! – o senhor Malfoy ria alto, e obrigou-os a voltar novamente os olhos para ele. Estavam encurralados: o loiro vinha por um lado, o vulto encapuzado pelo outro. Estavam condenados então? Tudo se acabaria naquele momento? Seriam todos capturados, inclusive Mia e Harry, destruindo qualquer chance de derrubar Voldemort e sua maldita ditadura? Não podia terminar assim... Não podia ser desse jeito, precisavam fazer alguma coisa!

O senhor Malfoy continuava empunhando a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para tia Gina. O vulto também vinha armado e estava cada vez mais próximo. Involuntariamente, Mia, Daniel e Lúthien se aproximaram de Harry e Gina até ficarem com as costas coladas, e impuseram suas mãos, prontos para se defender de qualquer ataque. Mia já não enxergava o rosto do pai de Hermes, mas ele continuava a falar:

- Eu deveria ter matado você enquanto pude, Potter. Você jamais seria uma ameaça para o meu casamento se eu tivesse feito isso.

Harry não chegou a responder, porque a voz do vulto encapuzado se sobressaiu a tudo o mais:

- Cale a boca, Draco! Você sabe qual é o plano, deixe-o ir.

Mia abriu a boca para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas os acontecimentos que se seguiram foram demasiado rápidos para que ela pudesse articular o que dizer. O vulto encapuzado agarrou o braço de Lúthien com firmeza, e ela gritou, enquanto Daniel corria para tentar soltá-la. O jovem estava enlouquecido quando agarrou o braço do homem, como se não tivesse noção do perigo. O capuz caiu, relevando uma cabeleira negra, longa, pontuada aqui e ali por fios brancos. Daniel gritava:

- Largue-a, solte a minha amiga! Professor Snape, não faça isso, por favor!

Mia hesitou, virando-se para observar Draco agarrar o pulso de tia Gina enquanto ela também gritava. Ele falou, e sua voz ainda fazia com que o medo a dominasse:

- Vá embora, Potter! Saia daqui!

Mia não soube o que Harry fez, nem tão pouco o que aconteceu a tia Gina depois que Draco a tomou nos braços. Ela apenas sentiu que uma mão forte se fechava sobre a sua e então tudo girou, e era como se ela fosse espremida dentro de uma mangueira apertada demais, que a impedia de respirar. A última coisa que viu foi o rosto assustado de Daniel, e um nome ecoando em sua mente: Snape. Professor Snape.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Espero que tenham tido um excelente Natal e fica aqui os meus votos de Feliz Ano Novo para todos, porque eu vou viajar e só voltarei a postar um novo capítulo em 2008 agora! Desejo a cada um de vocês um ano repleto de realizações, e que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade, inclusive o de estudar em Hogwarts! E se algum de vocês for, trate de me avisar para que eu possa ir também, ok? rsrsrsrsrs 

Agora, umas palavrinhas sobre o capítulo. Ahá! _He's back, baby!_ Severo Snape, oh my God! Eu não agüentava mais ter que esperar o momento de trazê-lo para vocês! Acho que todos os leitores dessa fic sabiam que, mais dia, menos dia, ele voltaria, não é mesmo? Já que eu não sigo os acontecimentos do sétimo livro, ele continua vivo na _Trilogia dos Feitiços_! E não vou dizer mais nada sobre ele antes que eu mesma produza spoilers do próximo capítulo!

Vamos falar deste, então. O epitáfio de Hermione Malfoy, a frase "_Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem, apenas partem antes de nós..." _é de autoria de Amando Nervo, pseudônimo de Juan Crisóstomo Ruiz de Nervo, um poeta mexicano que nasceu no século XIX, em Montevidéu. Achei que se encaixava perfeitamente no epitáfio da irmã gêmea de Hermes que ele sequer chegou a conhecer, espero que tenham gostado também.

A descrição do mausoléu da família Malfoy eu tomei emprestada de outra fic minha, uma short D/G chamada _Solitude_. Para ler, basta entrar nesse link (tirem os espaços): h t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 6 5 2 6 9 7 / 1 / S o l i t u d e

Só aviso uma coisa: prepare o lencinho, especialmente se você gosta do Draco como eu gosto.

E antes que eu me esqueça, eu cometi um erro terrível e já fiz questão de arrumá-lo nos outros capítulos também. A mudança de estação, quando se trata da primavera e do outono, chama-se equinócio, e não solstício como eu havia citado nos capítulos anteriores! Desculpem a nossa falha, isso já foi alterado nos outros também.

Esse capítulo teve 9 páginas, pela Deusa! O.o

Vocês acham que eu ando escrevendo demais?

**Belle**, você tem sido a única que me acompanha aqui no ao menos a única que deixa comentários, e eu fico sempre muito feliz com eles! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, acho que foi um dos que mais gostei de escrever até agora. E obrigada pelos elogios à cena da Floresta entre o Daniel e a Mia, acho que eles mereciam um pouco de romance em meio a tanta loucura em que a vida deles se transformou depois que se descobriram bruxos. Eu adoro narrar ação e aventura, minhas histórias sempre tem atos que refletem em pensamentos, mas eu também gosto de, às vezes, fazer uma ou outra cena mais intensa, para fazer o leitor mergulhar mesmo! Bom saber que atingi o objetivo!

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Uma última lembrança pode, enfim, determinar o rumo da última Horcrux a ser destruída. Até onde Daniel, Lúthien e Mia terão que ir para recuperar o pedaço maligno da alma do Lorde das Trevas?

E Severo Snape? Irá ajudá-los ou será mais uma dificuldade a ser enfrentada?

Não perca!


	8. A última lembrança

**Capítulo 8 – A última lembrança**

Mia não teve muito tempo para entender o que acontecia quando seus pulmões deixaram de ser comprimidos. Um grito de dor encheu o ar ao seu redor e a assustou, fazendo seu coração acelerar ainda mais. A ele se seguiu um baque seco de algo batendo no chão. Quando seus olhos conseguiram se acostumar à intensa claridade da manhã, viu que estavam nos jardins da _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Gêmeos Weasley_. Ao invés de o ambiente conhecido lhe trazer conforto, sentiu-se imediatamente angustiada diante do corpo estendido no gramado: Daniel, de olhos fechados e com o rosto banhado em suor. A estranha figura encapuzada de Severo Snape estava ajoelhada ao lado dele, fazendo com que Mia só pudesse enxergá-lo parcialmente. Lúthien, ofegante, permanecia com os olhos esbugalhados fixos no amigo, escondido de Mia pelas costas de Snape. Quando deu alguns passos para enxergar completamente o garoto, não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de horror: o blusão claro e as jeans que ele usava por debaixo da capa estavam empapados de sangue.

- O que aconteceu? – gritou ela, jogando-se no chão em desespero. – Dan, fale comigo!

- Não toque nele – avisou Snape enquanto se levantava, mas sua voz não demonstrava qualquer tipo de sentimento. Na verdade, era como se não se importasse com todo aquele sangue nas roupas do garoto. Sua expressão estava impassível, e aquilo irritou Mia de tal forma que ela foi incapaz de se conter:

- Você não me dá ordens! Eu nem ao menos sei quem você é, ou de que lado está! – ela já havia se levantado e encarava o negro dos olhos de Snape sem desviar o olhar. – O que você fez com meu amigo? E por que ele te chamou de professor? Você deu aulas para ele em Hogwarts?

Snape permaneceu calado, caminhando de um lado para o outro do jardim e observando as plantas como se procurasse algo. De fato, era como se não estivessem lá. Foi Lúthien quem respondeu, ainda fixando o corpo coberto de sangue de Daniel:

- Ele estrunchou.

- Ele... o quê? – Mia perguntou, sem entender direito o que a amiga queria dizer. Esperando que fosse alguma de suas maluquices, completou: - Não me venha com coisas irreais agora, Lu, por favor!

- Não se trata de nada irreal – respondeu Snape, ainda sem olhar para elas e examinando o jardim. Mia também deixou que seus olhos corressem pelo local e imaginou há quanto tempo os gêmeos não passavam por ali, pois havia montes de folhas secas e plantas mortas pelo frio do inverno que havia partido naquela noite. Algumas plantas ainda carregavam neve em seus galhos. Mas a idéia morreu em sua mente, porque estava muito mais preocupada com Daniel naquele instante. O sangue não parava de sair e empapar as roupas do garoto. Snape continuava: - O estrunchamento pode ocorrer quando se realiza mal uma aparatação. E, nas condições em que Potter realizou esta, não é de se estranhar que tenha estrunchado.

- Ele perdeu partes do corpo, sabe? É como se tivesse sido cortado com uma faca – falou Lúthien, desviando os olhos do garoto para o rosto assustado de Mia. – A pele do lado esquerdo, pelo que eu consigo ver, foi arrancada. Precisamos dar a ele Essência de Ditamno.

- Ora, ora, senhorita Longbottom! – Snape se dirigiu a Lúthien, olhando-a pela primeira vez desde que haviam aparatado ali. – Se eu não soubesse de suas origens, diria que a filha da Sabe-Tudo da Granger, agora Weasley, é você. Talvez tenha puxado ao cabeça-oca do seu pai, senhorita Weasley, que não era capaz de reconhecer um punhado de ararambóia, se visse um.

A raiva borbulhou dentro do peito de Mia e ela quis responder, mas Daniel tossiu e abriu os olhos, fazendo com que as atenções se voltassem para ele. Seu rosto perdia rapidamente a cor e seus lábios estavam secos, mas ele se esforçou para falar:

- Estou... com sede.

- Dan! – Mia se ajoelhou e pegou a mão boa do amigo, do lado direito do corpo, que não havia sido afetado. – Dan, não podemos te dar água agora, você estrunchou, está perdendo muito sangue. Lúthien disse que você precisa tomar Essência de Ditamno para melhorar. Não sei onde vou encontrar isso, mas sou capaz de invadir o próprio Ministério da Magia se for preciso. Apenas tente se manter acordado, pelo menos por enquanto, e tudo ficará bem, eu prometo.

Daniel piscou fracamente os olhos ligeiramente apagados. Era como se assentisse, e se esforçou mais um pouco para dizer:

- Professor Snape... ele é... mestre... em Poções.

Snape cruzou os braços diante do corpo e observou o rosto hesitante das duas garotas. Daniel se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos, e perdia cada vez mais sangue. O gramado ao seu redor se tingia de vermelho.

- A dor o manterá vivo, mas não sei por quanto tempo – disse Snape, por fim, e se dirigiu às garotas. – Vocês têm algo a fazer e eu os trouxe aqui por isso. Posso dar um jeito no Potter enquanto seguem para a Sala das Profecias.

- Como é que... – começou Mia, mas foi interrompida por Snape.

- Não é hora para perguntas, menina tola! Ande logo!

- E como podemos ter certeza de que você é confiável? – perguntou Lúthien.

- Não terão – Snape deu de ombros, como se aquilo realmente não importasse. – É uma questão de escolha: ou o deixam aos meus cuidados, ou ele morre. Não sei quanto tempo teremos até que a _Polícia Negra_ descubra a falha de Draco e comece a procurá-los em todos os lugares. E garanto que esta casa será um dos primeiros, portanto, façam o que tem que ser feito, e rápido! Quando terminarem, procurem-me no distrito industrial, na Rua da Fiação.

Mia queria protestar, e percebeu que Lúthien também tentava encontrar algo para dizer. No entanto, permaneceram caladas enquanto observavam Snape tomar o corpo ferido de Daniel nos braços e voar sem esperar pela resposta. Não tinha vassoura ou Testrálio, apenas saiu deslizando pelo ar, como se fosse um grande morcego, e sumiu por entre as nuvens que cobriam o céu um pouco nublado, apesar da chegada da primavera. Quando o perderam de vista, Mia voltou os olhos para Lúthien e murmurou:

- Será que Dan ficará bem?

- Espero que sim – respondeu a loirinha. – Não queremos mais sumiços, já basta não saber onde Hermes está. Acho que são as mulheres que precisam fazer alguma coisa dessa vez, Mia. Então, vamos logo recuperar o livro, e também saber qual a mensagem que O Oráculo deixou para nós.

Lúthien se dirigiu para a entrada da mansão e foi seguida de perto por Mia. Impuseram as mãos e a porta cedeu facilmente. No interior, tudo continuava exatamente como antes, com o acréscimo de uma espessa camada de pó em cada móvel ou objeto que ali estava. Guiada por lembranças de dias passados, caminhou pela casa e percebeu que sua mente lhe pregava peças. Lembrava-se do ritual, da ceia frustrada de Natal, da presença reconfortante de Hermes, dos sinais de Daniel, dos treinos de magia da _OdRR_, de tudo o que haviam passado ali e do que foram obrigados a enfrentar desde então. Há pouco tempo se descobriram bruxos, e havia muito a ser feito. A vida deles mudara radicalmente, e sequer tiveram tempo para pensar no que fazer, pois uma sucessão de acontecimentos desagradáveis os atingia quase que todos os dias.

Ao abrir a porta da Sala Secreta da mansão, Mia percorreu o local com os olhos. Avistou algumas caixas das Gemialidades ainda empilhadas em um canto, os livros antigos que continuavam nas prateleiras, o espelho de Ojesed coberto por uma capa e o armário sumidouro com as portas entreabertas. De uma forma ou de outra, chegavam ao destino que Hermes havia determinado, aquele que Wyrda os instruíra. Estavam prestes a encontrar O Oráculo novamente, e em meio ao turbilhão de pensamentos e acontecimentos que invadiam a mente de Mia, talvez este fosse o único que a reconfortasse.

Sem saber exatamente o por quê, Lúthien tomou a mão de Mia entre a sua e caminharam juntas para a porta do armário. Ao abri-la, a poeira fez com que os olhos de ambas se enchessem de lágrimas. Mesmo assim, entraram e, imediatamente, começaram a rodopiar até caírem uma sobre a outra na Sala das Profecias. Mia foi a primeira a se levantar, e ajudou Lúthien a fazer o mesmo. Espanaram a poeira da roupa enquanto observavam a sala escura e fria como gelo. Tudo ali tinha um aspecto de abandono, como se há muito O Oráculo não aparecesse. Um estranho arrepio percorreu a espinha de Mia enquanto passava os olhos por todo o aposento, reconhecendo as estranhas inscrições nas paredes brancas e o brilho prateado da Penseira de pedra.

Aproximaram-se, hesitantes, da bacia, e já sabiam como proceder. Ainda observaram por um momento a substância nem líquida nem gasosa, que descrevia círculos e mostrava algumas figuras borradas na superfície disforme. Lúthien de um lado, Mia de outro, apoiaram-se na borda da Penseira e encostaram juntas a ponta dos narizes na substância.

Mia reconhecia a estranha sensação, como se um gancho fosse posicionado em suas costas e uma força invisível a puxasse para dentro, para o passado de alguém. Era uma forma bizarra de viagem no tempo, sem que pudessem interferir de maneira alguma nos acontecimentos. Sentia-se como um fantasma, acompanhando passagens que não faziam parte de sua vida, mas que a influenciavam em vários aspectos.

Desta vez se tratava de uma lembrança do próprio Oráculo. Ele parecia mais jovem e menos enrugado do que a última vez em que o haviam encontrado, mas já usava as mesmas vestes cor de esmeralda que lhe eram de costume, e que davam a impressão de fazer parte da figura que ele representava. A rua onde estava era escura e deserta, margeada por uma fábrica que expelia fumaça suja pela chaminé, de um lado, e um rio mal-cheiroso de outro. Wyrda segurava uma varinha sem se preocupar com o fato de estar num local público, e que provavelmente não se tratava de um povoado bruxo. A confirmação veio logo adiante, quando Mia leu numa placa oxidada pendurada no poste de iluminação apagado: Rua da Fiação. Era o lugar para o qual, momentos antes, Snape levara Daniel estrunchado. Seu rosto estava impassível enquanto andava, embora um arrepio involuntário de medo tivesse acometido Mia, que logo notou que Lúthien também não se sentia confortável. O lugar não inspirava confiança, e estava abandonado demais para ser seguro.

- Você veio. Achei que ficaria com medo.

A voz masculina, carregada de um tom desconfortavelmente irônico e ligeiramente conhecido, vinha de um vulto encapuzado que apareceu de repente em uma esquina próxima. Apesar de saberem que não poderiam ser atingidas fisicamente por nada nem ninguém que estivesse dentro de uma lembrança na Penseira, Lúthien e Mia elevaram as mãos na direção do homem, involuntariamente prontas para se defender de qualquer ameaça. Mas Wyrda não estava assustado. Até mesmo dava a impressão de que estava esperando pelo estranho, e caminhou de cabeça erguida em sua direção.

- Por que eu ficaria com medo? – perguntou, e seu tom era desafiador. – Foi Dumbledore quem pediu para que eu viesse encontrar o seu antigo Professor de Poções, e não desprezaria um pedido dele, especialmente depois de sua morte. O que está acontecendo, Severo?

Snape baixou o capuz e deixou que seu rosto pálido, de nariz em formato de gancho, fosse fracamente iluminado pela luz da varinha de Wyrda. Trazia a sua em mãos também. Mia achava que os bruxos não estavam sendo cautelosos porque poucas pessoas se arriscariam a caminhar ali àquela hora da noite, já que tudo transpirava perigo, medo e fedor. Por um momento, um pensamento estranho passou por sua mente: se sua mãe imaginasse onde estavam, com certeza ficaria preocupada. Porém, para todos os efeitos, ainda não estavam desaparecidos, pois os moradores do castelo acreditavam que o grupo havia saído com Hagrid para o censo da Floresta Proibida. Mia tentou se controlar, afinal, aquilo era apenas uma lembrança, embora ela soubesse que logo mais teriam que partir para aquele mesmo destino, só que no futuro. Ou presente. Ficava ligeiramente confusa com o tempo enquanto permanecia na Penseira.

Tentou se concentrar na conversa que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos e afastar a sensação de medo e impotência que tomava conta de seus sentidos. Lúthien observava tudo ao redor, naquele seu estranho jeito de estar atenta ao mesmo tempo em que parecia totalmente desconcentrada.

Mas eles demoraram a falar novamente. Com gestos silenciosos, Snape conduziu o Oráculo para o interior de uma casa que parecia abandonada, com exceção de uma luz que brilhava fracamente pela janela de vidros sujos. Ao cruzar a porta, entrava-se diretamente numa pequena sala de visitas, que dava a impressão de uma cela acolchoada e escura. As paredes estavam inteiramente cobertas de livros, a maioria encadernada em couro preto ou castanho. Um sofá puído, uma poltrona velha e uma mesa bamba estavam agrupados no círculo de luz projetado por um candeeiro preso no teto. Snape fez sinal para que Wyrda se sentasse, mas ele declinou com um aceno de cabeça. O homem pareceu não ligar e continuou falando, enquanto descrevia floreios no ar com a varinha para acender a lareira e servir um drinque de alguma bebida escura e de aspecto forte para ambos.

- Dumbledore sabe que a queda do Ministério acontecerá em questão de dias, agora que Potter desapareceu – começou Snape sem olhar para seu interlocutor, com o tom de voz levemente entediado. - Ele era o único que impedia que o caos se instalasse, a Ordem da Fênix não tem poder sem ele, sem o brilho de esperança que ele trazia para o mundo bruxo. Uma grande tolice, na minha opinião, pois sabemos que ele é só um garoto arrogante e presunçoso como o pai foi. A questão mais urgente é que a liberdade está com os dias contados, Wyrda, e Hogwarts já foi tomada, como você bem sabe o colégio está sobre o controle de Lúcio Malfoy.

- E a sua lealdade? – perguntou Wyrda, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e encarando a face encovada do antigo mestre de poções. – Não se abalou depois que você ajudou o menino Malfoy e a menina Weasley a fugirem de Azkaban? Ou o Lorde das Trevas ainda confia em você? Quando vai parar de ficar em cima do muro diante dos outros bruxos, Severo?

- Isso não vem ao caso – respondeu o homem com desdém. – Vim apenas passar um recado: Dumbledore disse que você deverá montar guarda no Departamento de Mistérios. Para ser mais exato, na Sala das Profecias.

Mia franziu a testa e olhou para Lúthien, que deu de ombros. Definitivamente, estava difícil compreender toda a história, parecia haver pedaços enormes que não se encaixavam uns nos outros. Talvez Harry pudesse esclarecer tudo ao lhes contar em ordem cronológica sobre os acontecimentos do ano da guerra, mas Mia se sentiu desconfortável diante da possibilidade, já que não sabia sequer o que tinha acontecido a ele e tia Gina depois que os deixaram no cemitério de Godric's Hollow, na asquerosa companhia de Draco Malfoy.

A risada de Wyrda ecoou pelo aposento de teto baixo e as sobressaltou. Lúthien chegou a dar alguns passos em direção à porta, como se pretendesse sair por ela novamente. Mia não se recordava de ter visto o Oráculo rindo daquela maneira. Ele parecia tão sério e controlado na maior parte do tempo, como se seus movimentos fossem minimamente calculados, a ponto de não lembrar sequer um ser humano. Porém, naquele momento, ria de puro desdém, quase como se a presença de Snape o afetasse e desse a ele um pouco da personalidade ardilosa do ex-professor de Hogwarts.

- O que Dumbledore quer que eu faça na Sala das Profecias? Vigie as loucuras dos meus antepassados? Ele sabe muito bem que não vou me envolver com esse tipo de coisa, já disse um milhão de vezes! Entrar para a _Ordem da Fênix_ era uma questão de princípios, mas não tenho o sangue da minha mãe correndo nas veias, não sou como Sibila Trelawney! Não vou cuidar de estúpidas profecias, porque não acredito em uma palavra do que elas dizem.

Os olhos de Lúthien estavam ainda mais arregalados que o normal. Mia fechou a boca quando percebeu que estava escancarada. Aquele era mesmo o Oráculo que conheciam?

Snape apenas deu de ombros diante da negação dele.

- Você não é obrigado a fazer nada que não queira. Apenas fui incumbido de passar o recado. Se eu fosse você, concentraria meus esforços em encontrar a varinha. Porém, parece que as pistas irão te levar, de qualquer jeito, para dentro do Departamento de Mistérios. Olivaras disse que ela foi vista pela última vez por lá, embora nós saibamos que foi roubada.

Wyrda assentiu e simplesmente desprezou o copo de bebida oferecido por Snape, que não se importou e bebeu o de seu convidado também.

- Era só isso, Severo? – perguntou Wyrda, próximo da porta e pronto para se retirar daquela desconfortável casa.

- Sim – Snape assentiu, mas continuou antes que o Oráculo pudesse ultrapassar a soleira da porta já aberta. – Wyrda... Potter não cumpriu sua missão, como Dumbledore esperava. Nós somos os únicos, com exceção de Granger e Weasley, que sabemos que resta ainda uma Horcrux a ser destruída. Porém, eles não poderão fazer muito agora que serão _Renegados_. E você é o único que sabe onde minha lealdade está, mesmo que duvide dela, porque Dumbledore confiava em você. Não desapareça. Continue procurando pela varinha.

- Você não precisa dizer isso duas vezes. Vou procurar Olivaras – respondeu Wyrda, saindo em seguida da sala de visitas de Snape, que se dissolveu no momento em que Lúthien e Mia eram arrancadas por uma força invisível de dentro da Penseira.

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor, não me matem! Eu demorei muito, eu sei, fui cruel e horrível com vocês e parei a história num ponto que deixaria qualquer um curioso. Foram vários pequenos probleminhas que me atrasaram para publicar este capítulo, o principal deles uma internação no hospital assim que voltei do Ano Novo na praia. Estava com suspeita de pedra na vesícula, mas fiz vários exames e o médico disse que não era nada, foi só uma crise de estresse. É, eu pareço calma para vocês? rsrsrsr 

Quanto ao capítulo, quero dizer que ele foi particularmente difícil de sair. Gosto muito do Snape, mas ele é uma personagem tão rica e tão complicada de se trabalhar que sempre fico muito preocupada com sua caracterização. A Flávia, minha beta, disse que ele está bom, espero que vocês concordem com ela. Aliás, a descrição do interior da casa da Rua da Fiação foi emprestada, claro, do capítulo 2 de Enigma do Príncipe.

**Isabelle e Dinny**, muito obrigada pelas reviews e por terem paciência com esta escritora que está fazendo curso pra torturadora ultimamente! Belle, achei tão lindo você falar que se emocionou ao ler o último capítulo, fiquei muitoooo feliz! Obrigada mesmo!

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo:**

Uma pequena leitura pode ajudar a descobrir um pouco mais sobre o paradeiro de uma certa varinha. Mas só um verdadeiro especialista sabe como encontrá-la e destruí-la de uma vez por todas.

Não perca!


	9. Rua da Fiação

**Capítulo 9 – Rua da Fiação**

Estavam de volta à fria e escura Sala das Profecias. Sem a presença do Oráculo, com sua aparência poderosa e intimidante e seus movimentos quase calculados, o lugar não passava de um pequeno aposento de paredes rabiscadas, como se o responsável pela vivacidade das Profecias fosse o próprio ser que as escrevera anos antes nas paredes. Sem ele, aquilo era apenas um apartamento qualquer perdido dentro de um armário, embora isso fosse suficientemente estranho para os trouxas.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Lúthien se dirigiu ao divã de couro e remexeu no forro por debaixo dele. De lá, retirou um exemplar antigo de _Hogwarts, uma História_, já bastante castigado pelo manuseio constante e descuidado de seus antigos donos. Abraçou-se ao livro como quem se abraça a um amigo e sorriu, como se ali houvesse depositado um pouquinho de suas esperanças para descobrir do que se tratava, afinal, toda aquela lembrança que o Oráculo havia deixado e, mais ainda, encontrar um caminho pelo qual pudessem seguir, pois pareciam extremamente perdidas naquele ponto em que se encontravam.

Mia tinha certeza de que a tal varinha sobre a qual Snape falara na Penseira era a relíquia de Ravenclaw, a única Horcrux que Harry ainda não havia destruído. Num passado não muito distante, naquela mesma sala, mergulhara na lembrança de uma reunião na sede da antiga _Ordem da Fênix,_ na qual Harry discutia sobre o assunto com seus pais, mas foram interrompidos com a repentina chegada do senhor Malfoy. Graças ao Oráculo, naquele momento ela soube que a varinha se tratava da relíquia-Horcrux, que não pôde ser eliminada antes que Harry desaparecesse. Era muito provável que aquele fosse mesmo o último pedaço de alma fora do corpo de Voldemort que restava para ser destruído.

Wyrda e Snape também comentaram algo sobre um tal de Olivaras, que poderia ter mais informações sobre o objeto, mas Mia não tinha a menor idéia de quem ele era ou onde poderiam encontrá-lo, se é que ainda estava vivo. O desespero começava a dominá-la. Como achariam um objeto perdido por anos, provavelmente protegido por todo tipo de feitiço defensivo e – pior ainda - mortal?

Lúthien havia se sentado no divã e folheava as páginas do grande e pesado livro. Mia se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, observando a letra caprichada de Wyrda espalhada por toda extensão das paredes. Era quase como se milhares de vozes perdidas no tempo e no espaço sussurrassem destinos ao vento. Lembrava-se bem da explicação que ele lhe dera sobre as Profecias numa das primeiras vezes que ali havia estado: _aquelas__ que já aconteceram têm como companheiras palavras-chave do passado. As que ainda não aconteceram apenas aguardam que o destino se faça._

A própria vida de Wyrda tinha sido determinada por um destino, Mia não tinha dúvidas. Afinal, a lembrança mostrava que ele não queria ir para o Ministério, e não queria montar guarda no Departamento de Mistérios, mesmo sob recomendações do próprio Dumbledore. No entanto, alguém precisava guardar as profecias depois que a tirania de Voldemort as destruísse, e carregar o fardo que Wyrda assumira. A vida deu um jeito para que ele estivesse lá no momento preciso. Era como se ela gostasse de brincar com as pessoas, meras personagens nas mãos de um hábil escritor.

Seus passos acabaram por levá-la até a parede onde estava a Profecia sobre Harry Potter, Lorde Voldemort e, conseqüentemente, ela mesma. Leu-a pausadamente, mais de uma vez:

_"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima. Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês. E o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece. E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver. Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

Logo abaixo das palavras, seu nome e o de Harry Potter continuavam ali, quase flutuando como se fossem estranhos espectros vindos de um futuro distante e muito longe de acontecer. Mia sequer conseguia imaginar como aconteceria. Vinte anos se passaram e ninguém sequer tentou resistir à tirania do Lorde das Trevas. A _Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados _havia se levantado, mas não era quase que uma repetição da _Ordem da Fênix_? Harry Potter, _O Eleito_, estava entre eles novamente, e ainda era a esperança e a fé do mundo bruxo, mas e se falhasse mais uma vez? Mia não queria receber nas costas o peso daquela responsabilidade sem sequer saber como lidar com ela, mas seu nome escrito naquela parede lhe despertava isso. Acreditava no destino, mas tinha medo. Queria deitar e dormir por um longo tempo, e acordar apenas quando tudo estivesse bem.

Inconscientemente, começou a esfregar as mãos na parede com força, sobre o seu nome, como se pudesse apagá-lo, como se pudesse forçar o destino a lhe dar a chance de escolher. Mas sabia que era impossível, pois intimamente já havia feito sua escolha. A força que carregava dentro de si não poderia ser desperdiçada para nada mais que não fosse destruir Voldemort, acabar com seu governo de tirania e terror e devolver a paz para o mundo bruxo. E faria isso mesmo que tivesse que morrer tentando. Não fazia por seus pais ou mesmo por Harry Potter, mas fazia por si mesma, e por Lúthien, Daniel e Hermes. E era este exato motivo que lhe dava ainda mais convicção.

- Mia – a ruiva virou o rosto lentamente, como se estivesse saindo de um transe, para encarar os olhos expressivos de Lúthien. Retirou as mãos da parede, quase com vergonha por sua atitude, mas a outra trazia o rosto afundado nas páginas do pesado livro -, eu acho que você deveria vir aqui ler uma coisa.

Inspirou profundamente e percorreu o curto percurso que a separava da amiga. Ao se sentar ao seu lado, percebeu que a publicação estava aberta na página sobre Rowena Ravenclaw. Uma gravura em bico de pena mostrava a fundadora de Hogwarts ainda jovem, e o coração de Mia saltou no peito: era incrivelmente parecida com ela, com a exceção dos cabelos vermelhos, pois os de Rowena eram mais escuros na pintura. Era exatamente a mesma pessoa que havia aparecido para ela em sonhos, alguém que ela apreciava e em quem se reconhecia. Lúthien praticamente leu seus pensamentos:

- Você se parece com ela – falou, sorrindo, e depois apontou o dedo pequeno para uma determinada porção do texto. - Aqui diz que a fundadora da Corvinal foi uma das poucas bruxas de sua época a conseguir enfeitiçar sua varinha de forma que ela se tornasse indestrutível. Olha só esse parágrafo.

Lúthien apontava para o texto diretamente ao lado da pintura, e Mia começou a lê-lo:

_Muito inteligente e vaidosa, Ravenclaw queria que seu instrumento mágico permanecesse intacto como ela durante muitos anos. Historiadores bruxos afirmam que a família Olivaras, fabricantes de varinhas desde 382 a.C., teria desenvolvido, em parceira com a própria Ravenclaw, um feitiço secreto e exclusivo, que foi testado unicamente nesta varinha. Feita de azevinho e corda de coração de dragão, tornou-se incrivelmente poderosa, despertando a cobiça de outros bruxos da época. A lenda diz que, quando jovem, Rowena foi uma importante princesa trouxa de sua época, mas vivia infeliz, pois era acusada pela Igreja de herege e bruxa. Salazar Slytherin quem a salvou de seu triste destino – as fogueiras da Santa Inquisição -, fugindo com ela da torre mais alta do castelo de seu pai nas asas de um dragão alado _(ver capítulo: Desventuras dos fundadores, página 893)

- Eu sonhei com isso! – exclamou Mia, de repente, mais surpresa ainda do que já estava por sua aparência com a ilustração de Ravenclaw.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Lúthien, que certamente não sabia do conteúdo dos estranhos sonhos que Mia havia tido antes da retomada de Hogwarts.

- Com essa fuga – disse ela, o olhar ainda perdido nas páginas do livro, mas longe dali, pois sua mente apenas relembrava a vivacidade do sonho na época. – Eu era ela, e voava nesse dragão, e era incrível a sensação de liberdade que senti quando consegui escapar. Ela não tinha varinha, mas não me atentei a este fato, talvez porque nós mesmas não precisamos necessariamente de uma. Vamos continuar lendo.

Voltou-se novamente para as páginas empoeiradas do livro:

"_Ao se unir aos outros bruxos que fundariam Hogwarts, Ravenclaw aprendeu também a concentrar sua magia por meio da varinha, a qual se tornaria incrivelmente poderosa. Porém, anos mais tarde, Slytherin viria a traí-la e roubar-lhe o objeto, no momento em que se rebelou contra os próprios companheiros por suas convicções de um mundo puramente bruxo e conseqüente aversão aos nascidos-trouxas (_ver capítulo 'A busca pelo sangue-puro', página 997_)"._

- Então era por isso que, no sonho, apesar de sentir a felicidade dela, senti também uma certa desconfiança em relação ao bruxo que a salvou – constatou Mia, mais para si mesma que para Lúthien. - Salazar Slytherin traiu Rowena Ravenclaw!

A página ainda não havia terminado e Mia se voltou novamente à leitura:

_ "Para escapar da fúria e tirania que dominaram Salazar, ela fugiu com a ajuda de Godrico Gryffindor, mas dizem que se tornou bastante infeliz depois disso. Após a fuga, ambos foram para a antiga terra de Avalon, na qual Rowena havia realizado seus votos como sacerdotisa quando jovem, e por lá ficaram algumas semanas, tempo suficiente para preparar uma ofensiva contra Salazar. Retornaram para Hogwarts apenas quando conseguiram reunir o famoso Exército dos Dois Mundos, composto de bruxos, sacerdotisas e druidas _(_ver capítulo 'A Batalha dos Dois Mundos', página 1713). Salazar, que comandava um exército de Inferis na época, foi expulso dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Porém, a varinha de Ravenclaw nunca foi recuperada e, assim, a relíquia mágica se perdeu para sempre". _

- Para sempre? – repetiu Mia desolada. – Mas, se desapareceu para sempre mesmo, como foi que Voldemort a encontrou?

- Esse livro não diz nada sobre Voldemort – falou Lúthien em tom de explicação. – É uma edição muito antiga, e toda essa história do Lorde das Trevas com Harry Potter faz parte do contemporâneo. Temos sorte de tê-lo, porque os exemplares que encontrei em Hogwarts omitiam o fato de que a varinha de Ravenclaw foi roubada por Slytherin. Voldemort é herdeiro do fundador da Sonserina, Mia! Acho que acreditava que tinha direito a essa varinha, na sua maneira sórdida de ser, mesmo que ela fosse roubada. E, convenhamos, a idéia de fazer uma Horcrux com uma varinha que, supostamente, não pode ser destruída, é algo próximo do genial.

Mia suspirou, pois sabia que Lúthien estava certa. A história se complicava cada vez mais, como se uma hábil costureira estivesse tecendo um desenho difícil e inacabável. A varinha de Ravenclaw era invencível e estava perdida. Supondo que Voldemort a tivesse mesmo encontrado e transformado numa Horcrux, ela continuava desaparecida, afinal, supunha que ele a teria escondido muito bem como fizera com suas outras Horcruxes.

- Isso não é nada bom para nós. A varinha está perdida e é invencível... – resmungou Mia, repetindo a desagradável constatação apenas por falta do que falar. – Se chegarmos a encontrá-la, como poderemos destruir algo que é invencível?

Lúthien deu de ombros antes de responder:

- Talvez devêssemos procurar essa tal família Olivaras. Afinal, se foram eles quem fizeram a varinha se tornar invencível, talvez saibam como reverter o feitiço.

A loirinha falou com tanta naturalidade, tanta obviedade, que Mia sentiu vontade de se jogar sobre ela e abraçá-la até que sufocasse. Sem conseguir conter sua alegria momentânea, gritou:

- É ISSO! – Lúthien não se sobressaltou, apenas permaneceu com os olhos negros e esbugalhados fitando o rosto de Mia. - Lu, foi por isso que o Oráculo quis nos mostrar essa lembrança, para nos dizer que deveríamos procurar por um membro da família Olivaras, um que está vivo agora, claro! Não sei como iremos encontrá-lo, mas acredito que Snape talvez possa nos ajudar. Na verdade, espero muito que ele possa nos ajudar.

- É uma boa idéia – concordou Lúthien, levantando-se. – Acho que podemos ir andando para a Rua da Fiação, então?

Mia estava eufórica porque começava a compreender o delicado plano de Wyrda. A empolgação deixou para segundo plano o fato de que ela não sabia onde o Oráculo estava. Tinha pensado nisso, e se perguntado por que ele não estava ali para recebê-las e mergulhar com elas dentro de suas próprias memórias. Mas ficou repentinamente tão feliz com as indicações passadas por ele, tão esperançosa, que pensou que poderia entender o resto mais tarde. O que precisavam fazer a seguir era saber sobre a situação de Daniel e onde é que poderiam localizar a família Olivaras. De repente seu otimismo cresceu e chegou a ter certeza de que Snape saberia informá-las, e talvez até pudesse conduzi-los até lá quando Daniel estivesse recuperado.

Lúthien guardou na mochila o pesado exemplar de _Hogwarts, uma História_, e ambas se dirigiram para o armário sumidouro. Procuraram deixar tudo como estava na Sala das Profecias, e Mia sentiu a estranha sensação de que não voltariam a pisar naquele lugar. Foi tentando ignorar um mau pressentimento que rodopiou pelo armário de volta para a _Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Gêmeos Weasley_. Não queria que seu otimismo desaparecesse por uma bobagem e permaneceu repassando mentalmente as informações que havia adquirido. Lúthien foi quem executou os feitiços para trancar novamente os portões da Mansão, e então se viram na rua trouxa, já mais movimentada com a proximidade da hora do almoço. Como se seu estômago despertasse, Mia se deu conta de que não comera nada desde a noite anterior.

- Como vamos para a Rua da Fiação? – perguntou Lúthien enquanto caminhavam na direção da avenida principal do bairro, Mia tentando ignorar o incrível desejo de devorar um cachorro quente numa barraquinha de esquina. As prioridades do momento eram outras. – Estamos um pouco afastadas do centro de Londres, e não sabemos como aparatar, não temos vassouras, nem Testrálios. Seria tão bom simplesmente voar, como Snape fez – seu rosto adquiriu um aspecto sonhador enquanto olhava para o céu.

Vamos fazer do jeito que podemos fazer: ir de ônibus e trem.

Como era estranho percorrer as ruas de Londres dentro do veículo que antes era o único meio de transporte conhecido por ambas! O mundo em que viviam parecia ter se perdido há séculos, não se sentiam mais parte daquela movimentação de pessoas apressadas e sem tempo para prolongar uma conversa, sequer um olhar. Era comum pessoas se vestirem de maneira diferente na cidade, e não havia ninguém suficientemente atento para estranhar o fato de que usavam compridas capas negras por sobre as roupas, mesmo porque o frio do inverno ainda não havia abandonado a estação primaveril de todo. Os londrinos eram ocupados demais com suas próprias vidas para perder tempo com a dos outros passageiros dos ônibus sempre lotados.

Depois de tomar o trem em Kings Cross, saltaram na estação de NorthWood Hills e precisaram ainda de mais um ônibus para chegar ao distrito industrial, onde se localizava a Rua da Fiação. Ao descerem do veículo, logo perceberam que andar ali de verdade era muito mais assustador que caminhar por uma lembrança. Apesar de saber que poderiam se defender bem de qualquer trouxa que aparecesse pelo caminho e quisesse lhes causar algum mal, a perspectiva de que isso pudesse acontecer não era nada agradável. A rua estava praticamente deserta em plena luz do dia, e tudo o que se podia ouvir era o barulho da fábrica e de seus dejetos despejados no rio fedorento.

A casa de Snape ficava no fim da rua, elas sabiam, e caminharam para lá com os ombros grudados um no outro, as mochilas escondidas sob a capa e carregadas na frente de seus corpos. Chegaram ao número determinado e foi quase um choque perceber que a casa estava ainda menos conservada que na lembrança. O aspecto de abandono era visível: folhas mortas se espalhavam por todo o pequeno quintal, acumulando-se nos cantos. Os tijolos das paredes estavam pretos de fuligem da fábrica, e em alguns lugares a construção desmoronava parcialmente. A porta estava entreaberta, com uma das dobradiças quebradas, e teias de aranha se acumulavam entre o vão.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem – falou Mia baixinho.

- É o rio – respondeu Lúthien inocentemente.

- É, o rio também – Mia deu de ombros e, paciente, continuou –, mas estou falando desse lugar. Será que Snape nos enganou?

Ao formular a frase em voz alta, seu coração falhou uma batida e em sua mente se formou a imagem de Daniel prisioneiro em qualquer lugar, sob o domínio do Lorde das Trevas. Todo o seu otimismo pareceu afundar. Chegou a imaginar o quão tolas haviam sido de permitir que Snape o levasse para aquele lugar. Se o jovem caísse novamente nas mãos da _Polícia Negra_, tinha certeza de que não resistiria. Ele era um _Renegado_, membro conhecido da _OdRR _ e um Potter, inimigo praticamente pessoal de Voldemort, como se fosse uma extensão de seu próprio pai. Mia não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer caso Daniel fosse capturado.

- Eu estou ouvindo vozes aí dentro – disse Lúthien, aproximando-se do portão enferrujado sem muita cautela. – Deve ter alguém sim, Mia, vamos entrar.

Lúthien nem sequer esperou pela resposta e abriu o portão, que rangeu em alto e bom som. Mia inspirou profundamente: o mal já estava feito, estavam ali e não restava mais nada que pudesse impedi-las de entrar. Já haviam até mesmo se anunciado com aquele barulho de dobradiça velha.

As conversas cessaram no interior da casa e Mia achou melhor e mais educado dizer quem havia chegado. Estavam próximas à porta meio capenga quando reuniu o que lhe restava de coragem para falar em voz alta:

- Snape! Somos nós, Mia e Lúthien. Estamos entrando...

No momento em que colocou a mão na maçaneta gelada, a porta se escancarou e seu coração deu um pulo. Com os olhos arregalados registrou rapidamente a presença de Snape num canto da sala, atiçando o fogo da lareira com uma expressão de imenso mau humor, e Daniel, sentado num sofá de aspecto muito antigo, todo puído, coberto por um cobertor que mais parecia pertencer a um mendigo. Sem qualquer cerimônia ou aviso, uma cabeça loira se jogou em sua direção e gritou seu nome, e braços a enlaçaram, sufocando-a quase a ponto de lhe quebrar os ossos. O abraço tinha cheiro de ventania em dia de tempestade.

- E aí, sentiram minha falta?

Mia queria chorar de alegria e raiva ao mesmo tempo. Hermes apenas sorria, divertido, muito mais magro que da última vez em que haviam se visto, o cabelo ligeiramente sem corte, mas, aparentemente, sem nenhum arranhão.

Era quase como se Mia estivesse novamente em casa, e a Rua da Fiação passou a ser o melhor lugar do mundo.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá, pessoal! Vocês não fazem idéia do quanto estou feliz e quero compartilhar isso com vocês: eu consegui um emprego! Como vocês que acompanham a Trilogia há um tempo já sabem, eu me formei em jornalismo e fiquei desempregada durante 4 longos meses. Sempre fui uma pessoa super agitada e que gosta muito de estar em movimento. Comecei a trabalhar aos 16 anos e, desde então, nunca tinha passado mais que um mês desempregada, então foi uma barra. Mas agora acredito que, aos poucos, as coisas voltarão ao normal. Posso encarar esse período como férias! 

Não pensem que vou abandonar as fics por conta disso. A Trilogia terá sim um final, pois ele já está praticamente planejado na minha mente. Sou um tipo de leitor que sente vontade de lançar maldições imperdoáveis quando um ficwritter não termina uma fic da qual eu gosto muito, e seria incapaz de fazer isso com vocês. Fora que eu me afeiçoei tanto a esta história que, mesmo que ninguém lesse, eu a terminaria só pelo simples prazer de ver o ciclo finalizado. E, como vocês que me acompanham desde _Obliviate _ sabem, a primeira e a segunda parte da Trilogia foram escritas enquanto eu trabalhava. Portanto, nada de abandonar, podem contar comigo!

Sobre esse capítulo, sim, ele voltou, a Mia não teve nenhuma ilusão de ótica ou coisa do tipo. O nosso loirinho Hermes voltará ao convívio saudável de seus amigos, e algumas surpresas nos aguardam com este retorno, e não apenas por parte dele. O que será que o Hermes andou aprontando enquanto esteve com a _Polícia Negra_, hein? Só continuando a leitura para saber!

Recadinhos:

**Belle**, minha amiga de fics e reviews carinhosos, é uma honra saber que consigo escrever o Snape dentro do canon mesmo numa história na qual o desfecho é bastante diferente do que encontramos no sétimo livro. Sabe, foi um desafio grande decidir que rumos eu daria para esta fic após o lançamento de _Relíquias da Morte_. Algumas coisas, claro, eu acabei utilizando, mas tento manter a história que havia pensando antes do lançamento, por isso a Trilogia é diferente dos acontecimentos narrados pela Rowling e muito mais difícil de trabalhar. É ótimo saber que está dando resultados e que as pessoas lêem e gostam do que eu escrevo!

**Dinny**, recebi sua mensagem e tenho dois comentários a fazer sobre ela. O primeiro deles é que eu já te respondi a pergunta sobre a varinha neste capítulo, olha só que bom! rsrsrsrs! Como você percebeu, a varinha é um pouco inspirada na Varinha das Varinhas, mas continuo mantendo a idéia original que tinha no início da fic: que a Horcrux de Ravenclaw não era o tal do diadema, mas sim esta varinha. Só que ela tem um pequeno acréscimo: é invencível, assim como a Varinha das Varinhas (ou, na versão em inglês britânico: Elder Wand, muito mais bonito, que eu traduziria como Varinha Anciã). Outra coisa que eu queria comentar é sobre a Lúthien e, conseqüentemente, a Luna: ser diferente não quer dizer que a pessoa não é inteligente, como você muito bem escreveu. Acho que o fato de a Luna ser algo fora dos padrões faz com que muitos se esqueçam que ela está na Corvinal, uma casa que só seleciona aqueles que são verdadeiramente inteligentes.

* * *

**E no próximo capítulo**

A magia revela surpresas e se comporta de maneira diferente daquela esperada e conhecida pelo mundo bruxo. Em meio ao turbilhão de acontecimentos, Daniel precisa aprender a lidar com um novo poder.

E o retorno de Hermes? O que o mais novo dos Malfoy tem para contar depois de meses ao lado dos comensais?

Não perca!


	10. O mensageiro

**Capítulo 10 -O mensageiro**

Hermes sorria abertamente, quase como se brilhasse. Mia não conseguia se mover, não conseguia dar mais nenhum passo em direção ao interior da casa, nem mesmo parar de olhar para o rosto tão conhecido na semi escuridão do aposento. Seu coração ribombava no peito, surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo, e seus olhos não sabiam – nem queriam - se desviar da figura diante de si. Magro, os cabelos sem corte, as vestes ligeiramente sujas, mas _bem_. Hermes estava bem, e sorria o maldito sorriso que Mia havia aprendido a amar e do qual sentira tanta falta.

- Seu... – ela começou, baixinho – Seu _idiota_!

O sorriso de Hermes morreu em seus lábios no exato momento em que Mia caiu sobre ele, socando cada parte de seu corpo que conseguia alcançar. Os cabelos rebeldes caíam sobre seu rosto, e a mochila que carregava havia ficado jogada no chão. Lúthien riu, e Daniel também, apesar de ainda estar bastante pálido e com um aspecto de doente. A loirinha se sentou no braço do sofá onde ele descansava e ficou observando a cena entre Mia e Hermes. Snape parecia indiferente, mas se um bom observador olhasse com atenção, veria a maneira como seus lábios estavam retorcidos numa estranha espécie de sorriso contrariado.

- Ei, Mia! – disse Hermes, segurando a garota pelos pulsos. - Pare com isso, eu estou aqui, ok? E não estou machucado, mas posso ficar se você continuar me socando desse jeito.

- Você... é... um... estúpido! – ela dizia, espaçando as palavras enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego e livrar seus braços do aperto de Hermes. – Eu... vou...socar... você!

- Cuidado – começou Daniel, tentando controlar o riso e, em seguida, fazendo uma careta por conta das dores que ainda sentia. – Ele pode provocar uma ventania e te expulsar de perto se ficar muito chata com ele.

- Muito mais que uma ventania, meu caro – Hermes disse, ainda fazendo força para segurar Mia longe de si. – Talvez, se você me ajudar, eu possa até mesmo começar um furacão, o que acha?

Mia parou de empurrá-lo. Olhou para seus olhos cinzentos como quem vê um fantasma, quase um morto.

- Acalmou? – perguntou ele com seu habitual tom de ironia na voz.

- Onde é que você estava todo esse tempo? – perguntou ela, controlando a respiração, o peito subindo e descendo com velocidade. – Por que é que você nos abandonou?

Hermes assumiu uma expressão defensiva, e Mia esperava que ele desembuchasse de uma vez, contasse onde havia estado, o que fizera naquele tempo todo e, principalmente, porque resolvera desaparecer no exato momento em que ela mais precisava dele.

Porém, não foi Hermes quem falou, mas Snape:

- Isso é tão comovente. Talvez eu vomite.

Os olhos dos quatro amigos se movimentaram para fitá-lo, todos com as expressões estarrecidas pelo sarcasmo no tom de voz. O homem já havia acendido a lareira e tomado um lugar numa cadeira bamba próxima do fogo. Segurava a varinha com firmeza, como se estivesse pronto para azarar qualquer um deles. O mero fato de olhar para cada um fazia com que a sala permanecesse num incômodo silêncio.

- Um Potter, um Malfoy, uma Weasley e uma Lovegood – disse ele, com desprezo, apontando a varinha na direção de cada um deles enquanto lhes proferia os nomes. – É engraçado, quase irônico, enxergar em cada um de vocês os traços que os denunciam como membros de suas respectivas famílias. Você, Potter, não teve a sorte de puxar para o lado de sua avó paterna, e nem ao menos da sua nojenta mãe sangue-ruim, que talvez fosse melhor que o seu pai. Mas, não... saiu exatamente um Potter, arrogante, presunçoso e rei do mundo como ele se achava.

- Não fale mal da minha família! – gritou Daniel, impetuoso, mas sem fazer sequer menção de se levantar do sofá que ocupava. Era perceptível que certos movimentos ainda provocavam dores em seu corpo debilitado, mas ele parecia não se importar diante do fato de Snape ofender Harry. – Tenho orgulho de ser como meu pai, ele é um herói e você sabe disso tão bem quanto qualquer um no mundo bruxo.

- E sua atitude condiz com o fundador que representa, como eu já sabia desde que fui obrigado a tentar enfiar algo de útil nessa mente leviana – Snape continuou, como se não houvesse sido interrompido. – _Grifinória, a casa dos corajosos e de corações indômitos_. Tolice! Sente-se corajoso agora, que teve que se submeter aos meus cuidados para sobreviver? Agora que posso ver o que você pensa com um simples estalar de dedos?

- Posso me defender, e você sabe disso muito bem! – disse o garoto, entre dentes.

- Mas sabe que não é páreo para mim – ele se aproximou do jovem, apontando-lhe a varinha. Instintivamente, Mia e Lúthien se aproximaram, prontas para defendê-lo. Hermes continuava parado próximo à porta, observando tudo, mas calado. – Um aprendiz nunca deve desafiar um professor, Potter, aprenda isso.

- Do que é que ele está falando, Dan? – perguntou Mia, aturdida. Ainda não compreendia a delicada relação entre Snape e Daniel, e estava decididamente confusa diante do ataque supostamente gratuito do homem. Havia um pedaço da história que Daniel fatalmente omitira, e ela não gostava nada de ter que admitir isso.

Porém, não foi Daniel quem respondeu, mas novamente a voz desdenhosa de Snape voltou a ecoar no aposento abafado pelo fogo da lareira:

- E você não vai querer negar o sangue de Hermione Granger Weasley mais uma vez, eu sei. Sempre querendo saber algo, estudando, procurando obter respostas teóricas e prontas para todos os seus problemas. Uma devoradora de livros, que achava que podia ajudar Harry Potter a derrotar o Lorde das Trevas apenas com teorias descritas em obras literárias. Você ainda herdou a coragem estúpida de seu pai, a sombra do _Escolhido_, sempre desprezado, sempre em segundo plano. Uma combinação que só poderia te tornar a herdeira da Corvinal.

Os olhos de Mia queimaram e as palavras, de repente, fugiram-lhe da boca. Não conseguia mais conceber a idéia de que, minutos atrás, havia quase acreditado que Snape lhes poderia ajudar a entender melhor a lembrança do Oráculo, ou até mesmo lhes indicar onde poderiam encontrar a família Olivaras. Naquele momento, viu-se incapaz de se defender diante das ásperas palavras. Abriu a boca, relutante, mas não foi sua própria voz que ouviu:

- Não fico contente em ouvir você falar assim dos meus amigos. Deixe-os em paz!

Snape olhou com ainda mais desdém para Lúthien, que havia assumido uma ridícula posição de luta, com os punhos cerrados e prontos para o combate. Mia sentiu uma ligeira onda de comicidade lhe invadir os sentidos, e imaginou que não havia hora mais imprópria para ter vontade de rir. O homem parou diante da loirinha como se estudasse sua fisionomia antes de dizer:

- Lealdade. Característica da Lufa-Lufa, claro, como a herdeira da Casa deveria carregar. E como seus _preciosos_ amigos, a estampa de Luna Lovegood está em seus olhos esbugalhados e no loiro sujo de seus cabelos. E, por ser tão tola em me desafiar, também vejo em você a coragem doentia do idiota do Longbottom. Seu pai já contou a você que explodia um caldeirão por aula de Poções quando freqüentava Hogwarts?

Embora continuasse sério, com a mesma expressão de indiferença, Mia viu uma sombra de prazer passar pelos olhos do bruxo, como se humilhá-los e calá-los fizesse parte de um divertido jogo de adivinhação. Qual seria, então, seu próximo passo?

- Professor, o senhor nos ajudou apenas para enumerar nossos defeitos? – Daniel quebrou o silêncio, e sua voz estava tão firme que fez Mia estremecer. – Ou vai nos deixar seguir para aquilo que devemos fazer?

- Você não acha que está na hora de abandonar a petulância que lhe é tão característica e contar às suas amigas sobre seu novo poder? – perguntou Snape, voltando-se para Daniel. – Afinal, Malfoy já sabe dele há muito, e você não vai querer perder a oportunidade de se gabar para as garotas por saber fazer algo mais que uma chuvinha inocente.

Mia percebeu que Daniel tentava controlar o impulso latente de se jogar sobre o homem e esbofeteá-lo. Só não o fazia porque ele estava armado, e talvez porque achasse que um jato de água gelada não fosse o suficiente para detê-lo. O rapaz suspirou, claramente emburrado, e disse olhando para Mia e Lúthien:

- O professor Snape não foi apenas o homem que me alimentou e me manteve vivo em Azkaban. Foi também ele quem convenceu Voldemort de que eu deveria freqüentar Hogwarts, e não ser morto numa prisão para indesejáveis. Eu não era um indesejável para os planos do Lorde das Trevas até o momento em que pudesse atrair meu próprio pai e vocês para que viessem me resgatar. Esse era o plano. Eu tinha um professor especial em Hogwarts, que supostamente deveria me convencer que o novo regime de Voldemort era o mais correto e o melhor para o mundo bruxo.

- Lavagem cerebral – disse Hermes, dando de ombros. – É isso que eles fazem com os alunos.

- Precisam te fazer crer à força – disse Mia, conclusiva.

- Isso – concordou Daniel, remexendo-se no sofá e fazendo uma careta, rapidamente controlada. Em seguida, observou os olhos muito negros de Snape, que permanecia calado, e continuou: - Então mandaram o professor Snape, e no começo achei que ele fosse enfiar a idéia em mim à força, como era o propósito. Eu já estava pronto pra resistir. Porém...

Vendo que Daniel hesitava, o bruxo completou:

- Eu dei um jeito de mostrar exatamente como ele deveria resistir.

- Oclumência! – gritou Mia, de repente – Harry tentou me ensinar, mas eu me saí muito mal. Ele queria que eu fechasse minha mente. Agora me lembro, você também pediu ao senhor Malfoy que ensinasse à tia Gina quando eles estavam em Azkaban, eu me lembro de quando ela nos contou no Natal!

- Às vezes ser filha dela te dá algumas vantagens em relação aos demais, senhorita Weasley – disse Snape, apontando o nariz adunco na direção de Daniel para que ele continuasse.

- A Oclumência funciona de maneira diferente comigo – explicou Daniel, ajeitando-se no cobertor. – Ao invés de fechar minha mente, eu a abri ainda mais.

- Não entendo... – falou Lúthien.

- Parece que – precipitou-se Snape antes que Daniel pudesse continuar -, como os poderes de vocês são ligeiramente diferentes dos bruxos antigos, como eu, Potter ganhou uma nova habilidade, bastante difícil de controlar, em princípio.

- Eu posso ouvir pensamentos – completou Daniel, por fim. – Por toda parte, onde quer que eu vá e de quem quer que seja. Basta apenas que a pessoa esteja perto o suficiente.

Um clarão se fez na mente de Mia, ligando as peças de um estranho quebra-cabeças: as conversas de Harry e tia Gina nos vestiários, a descoberta de seus planos para ir a Godric's Hollow, a maneira como Daniel pressentia a presença de alguém ou o que a pessoa diria a seguir. Por que, afinal, ele escondeu de seus amigos esta nova habilidade? E, se ele a havia adquirido, por que ela própria havia fracassado em aprender Oclumência?

- Cara, isso é demais! – falou Hermes, aproximando-se enfim do grupo. – Por que só você conseguiu esse poder? Eu também quero! Imagina só se pudéssemos ouvir os pensamentos da Mia agora? Se bem que, pela cara dela, acho que é fácil adivinhar o que ela está pensando...

- Por que você não contou antes? – perguntou a jovem, ignorando as brincadeiras de Hermes e olhando no fundo dos olhos verdes de Daniel. – Achei que confiasse em mim.

- Não era uma questão de confiança, Mia – falou Daniel, e ela percebeu que ele se sentia envergonhado. – Eu queria ter contado, mas achava que isso poderia te colocar em mais perigo ainda. E como eu não sabia controlar direito o poder, pensei em me adaptar primeiro para depois explicar como eu o utilizava.

Mia virou as costas para Daniel e se aproximou da lareira. Estendeu as mãos diante do fogo sem pensar muito no que fazia e as labaredas se avivaram instantaneamente. O problema não era o fato de o amigo ter um novo poder, pois ela tinha consciência de que aquilo poderia ajudá-los de alguma forma. O que a deixava triste e preocupada era a quebra de confiança. O que mais Daniel esconderia? Então, resolveu se calar, dando a oportunidade para que Snape falasse:

- Vocês não poderão ficar aqui por muito tempo. Se tudo deu certo com Draco também, o Lorde das Trevas já sabe que seu plano falhou e que os prisioneiros não foram capturados. Hermes, você sabe o que fazer. Oriente seus amigos e saiam depressa daqui. Mantenha-me informado.

O ex-mestre de Poções vestiu a longa capa negra de viagem e saiu pela soleira da porta sem dar tempo para mais perguntas. Mas Mia tinha montes delas. Porém, só conseguiu articular uma:

- Como faremos para encontrar e destruir a varinha?

- Que varinha? – perguntou Daniel, mas Hermes foi mais rápido que ele:

- A varinha é o menor dos nossos problemas. Precisamos nos preocupar com um ainda maior. O fato de que Belatriz Lestrange também tem uma Horcrux. E está pronta para dar sua própria vida em troca de salvar a de seu amado Mestre.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, queridos! Estou correndo tanto, mas tanto, mas tanto, que não vou conseguir responder comentário por comentário nesse capítulo. Mas eu agradeço cada um deles e tentarei responder aos poucos, no próximo capítulo, ok?

Espero que gostem das novidades e que não queiram me lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis pela demora!


	11. A história de Hermes

**Capítulo 11 –** **A história de Hermes**

O quarto estava escuro e gelado. Os cobertores eram acolhedores e quentes, mas sabia que não poderia continuar dormindo. Ou fingindo que dormia. De fato, sentia-se covarde. Não era exatamente isso que havia imaginado quando resolvera se juntar ao pai e desertar do campo de batalha vitorioso para se tornar um espião. Não espionava nada. Tinha apenas que aguardar a boa vontade de Draco e do professor de Poções para lhe contar sobre os próximos passos.

- Hermes estava no covil do Lorde das Trevas há pouco mais de um mês e começava a se considerar de braços cruzados. Fora um ou outro convite para uma reunião de emergência da _Polícia Negra_, raramente era inteirado de maneira satisfatória dos planos do lado das trevas. Pelo contrário, estas reuniões serviam apenas para ver alguém agonizar até a morte sob tortura, exatamente como havia acontecido com Wyrda. Ele os avisara, e foi esse o único contato que teve com os amigos desde que decidiu se meter naquela confusão. E o aviso havia sido transmitido pela metade, já que Snape o vira utilizando a Rede-de-Flu e quase arrancara fora a sua cabeça.

- Moleque insolente e irresponsável! – xingou, em sua habitual voz de veludo, de tom irônico constante. - O que acha que está fazendo? Quer colocar o nosso plano a perder por uma simples troca de _carinhos_ com seus amiguinhos? Você escolheu seu lado, rapaz. Saiba honrá-lo.

- Se ao menos vocês me contassem quais são os planos, e não apenas me fizessem tomar parte nas etapas essenciais... – reclamou Hermes entre dentes.

- Para quê quer saber? Contaria correndo à sua corja? Você não vale o risco – disse Snape, abandonando o quarto e deixando atrás de si uma sombra negra, como um borrão errado e mal distribuído pelo ar.

Hermes queria odiá-lo, mas não conseguia. Por mais que o ex-professor de Poções e membro oficial da _Polícia Negra_ fosse um homem amargo e sem piedade, sabia que era sua única esperança de voltar para o lado certo. Talvez até mesmo representasse aquilo que mantinha Hermes e seu próprio pai vivos. Snape tinha a confiança do Lorde das Trevas, mas estava traindo seu mestre. A curiosidade de Hermes teria dado um dedo para saber o por quê.

Assim como acontecia com Snape, não adiantava perguntar para Draco o que estava acontecendo, pois ele se mantinha, na maior parte do tempo, calado e taciturno. Hermes não gostava de observá-lo com muita atenção, pois isso fazia seu estômago gelar: era como se o pai tivesse envelhecido uns 30 anos desde que abandonara Gina. O garoto também sentia falta da mãe todos os dias, mas não tocava no assunto. Acreditava que a ferida ainda estava aberta demais para poder cutucá-la, e não seria displicente nesse ponto, porque também lhe provocava dor.

Naquela manhã, quando chutou para longe as cobertas e se obrigou a se levantar para mais um dia igual a todos os outros, Hermes não sabia o que estava por vir. Um café-da-manhã ligeiramente inusitado e uma perseguição às escondidas desencadeariam uma sucessão de acontecimentos que culminaria no adiantamento dos planos e no reencontro com os amigos. E, melhor ainda, muniria o garoto com uma informação preciosa, que ele descobriria sozinho, e que o faria estufar o peito de orgulho para transmiti-la mais tarde aos amigos.

Porém, o garoto ainda não sabia de nada daquilo enquanto se vestia, escovava os dentes e se dirigia arrastando os pés para a sala de refeições. A mansão do Lorde das Trevas era gigantesca, toda feita de pedra negra, como um castelo de filmes de terror trouxas, as paredes cobertas com tapeçarias grossas e empoeiradas e quadros que mostravam bruxos puros-sangue de linhagens antigas e famosas, incluindo um retrato a óleo do próprio Salazar Slytherin. Havia tanto luxo e riqueza por onde quer que se passasse que isso chegava a provocar enjôo. Estava aborrecido porque sabia que levaria uma bronca no momento em que entrasse na sala de refeições, pois Voldemort apreciava a presença de todos os seus fiéis seguidores à mesa na hora das refeições. Ao menos os que não estavam em alguma missão sangrenta e assassina a mando do mestre.

- Vejo que o pequeno Malfoy se deu ao luxo de chegar atrasado hoje – disse a voz sibilante e ardilosa do Lorde das Trevas. – Como se compartilhar a mesa comigo não causasse orgulho a todos vocês. Não é um orgulho se sentar no início da manhã ao lado do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos?

Um conjunto de cabeças imediatamente aprovou o que ele dizia, como num bizarro jogo de _Siga o Mestre_. Hermes quis bocejar, mas observou os olhos frios e cinzentos do pai pousados sobre ele em desaprovação e resolveu apenas tomar seu lugar à mesa, enquanto o Lorde continuava seu discurso, sem se dirigir a ninguém em particular, mas fazendo com que sua voz preenchesse a sala como se fosse um estranho agouro:

- Porém, hoje é um dia importante. Quis reunir todos vocês logo no início dele para dar as boas novas – disse Voldemort, fazendo um gesto largo que abrangia os demais presentes, incluindo Severus Snape, com sua expressão enigmática de costume. – Hoje é o dia em que darei início à consolidação do meu domínio perante os sangues-ruins. Decidi não esperar mais nenhum segundo para dar início ao nosso plano, caro Severo, caro Draco. Hoje será o dia em que vocês irão capturar Harry Potter!

Uma expressão de surpresa se repetiu em cada rosto da mesa, até mesmo no de Draco e Hermes. Só Snape parecia não ter sido atingido de maneira alguma pela notícia, como se dela já soubesse de antemão. Hermes nunca viria a saber como ele conseguia dominar tão bem suas emoções, nem tampouco se ele já sabia da informação transmitida pelo Lorde das Trevas. Algumas coisas sobre Snape seriam sempre um verdadeiro mistério. Voldemort continuava:

- Surpresos? É, imaginei que ficariam, mas recebi informações por meio de fontes seguras de que o maldito _menino-que-sobreviveu_ pretende fazer uma visitinha a Godric´s Hollow, mais especificamente ao túmulo de uma certa garotinha que tive o prazer de ver perecer, mas que agora posso contar novamente com a presença de seu valioso pai ao meu lado – Hermes estava com náuseas, a ponto de querer esbofetear o dono daquela voz. Como podia falar daquela maneira tão cruel sobre a irmã que ele sequer conhecera? Observou com o canto dos olhos a expressão do próprio pai, que tentava em vão se controlar, mas denunciava sua raiva pela veia saltada em sua testa, tão característica. O Lorde das Trevas não tinha terminado, e agora se dirigia especificamente a Draco. - Esta é a sua oportunidade de mostrar que retornou ao lado correto e que honrará seu sangue puro. Não erre novamente. O Lorde das Trevas não perdoa.

O estômago de Hermes revirava. Não queria comer naquela mesa, diante daquelas pessoas que aprovavam um tipo de vida absurdo como aquele. Como ninguém se levantava para dizer que não se deixaria dominar, como nenhum deles tinha voz ativa para se rebelar contra aquele regime de escravidão ao sangue imposto por um homem doentio como Voldemort? Um homem que não tinha coração. Não tinha sequer alma, pois Hermes sabia de seu segredo cruel, da forma como ele havia partido seu espírito em sete pedaços para garantir sua vida eterna, às custas de sete vidas inocentes.

- Depois que Potter for capturado poderemos dar início à retomada de Hogwarts, que ficará desestabilizada sem seu símbolo de falsas esperanças. E então voltarei a ser o ditador supremo do mundo bruxo, sem nenhuma ameaça ao meu trono, porque ordeno que o tragam vivo, mas se não tiver outro jeito a não ser matá-lo, façam-no.

O sangue de Hermes gelou enquanto a mesa explodia em vivas e aplausos de aprovação às palavras do Mestre. Belatriz parecia a mais submissa de todas, sentada ao lado do Lorde e com os olhos vidrados em sua figura semi-humana. Acariciava o ventre sob o vestido de maneira quase automática, enquanto deixava que seu rosto, emoldurado pelos cabelos embaraçados, ficasse fixo em Voldemort. Hermes via mais que fidelidade à causa, era verdadeira devoção o que aquela mulher sentia, uma devoção quase passional. E isso poderia torná-la especialmente perigosa, talvez uma das mais perigosas seguidoras do Lorde.

O Lorde se retirou logo depois do discurso, acompanhado de perto por Belatriz, que parecia sussurrar-lhe alguma coisa ao ouvido. Hermes hesitou por um momento: não sabia se continuava ali e tentava descobrir os próximos passos de seu pai e Snape ou se dava um jeito de seguir o Lorde das Trevas. Por mais arriscado que fosse, decidiu-se pela segunda opção, como que tomado por um impulso insano, já que sabia que, caso fosse apanhado, pagaria com a vida.

Porém, a sorte estava ao seu lado naquele dia e foi fácil andar pelos corredores escuros da grande mansão sem se fazer perceber. Seus passos eram abafados pelo carpete empoeirado do chão, e a falta de luz impedia que, caso Belatriz ou Voldemort olhassem para trás, vissem-no imediatamente. Eles falavam baixo, mas o tom de voz utilizado pelo Lorde beirava a satisfação, e se parecia muito com o tom que ele utilizava logo após ter matado alguém com uma Maldição da Morte. Talvez apenas Belatriz tivesse o privilégio de vê-lo feliz, mesmo que fosse aquela maneira bizarra de estar feliz, que só poderia ser adotada por um ser como o Lorde das Trevas, com um poço de maldade dentro de si.

O homem e a mulher entraram num amplo aposento, que poderia ser considerado tanto uma biblioteca quanto um escritório. Ali era fácil se esconder sob as cortinas de veludo pesadas que recobriam as janelas, e foi o que Hermes fez com a esperteza e rapidez de um felino. Mal podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, e seu coração bombeava no peito como se lhe esbofeteasse as costelas, gritando em vão: _você está se metendo em encrencas_. Mas a curiosidade e a certeza de que estava prestes a descobrir algo de interessante depois de tanto tempo estagnado pareciam imprimir nele uma coragem que julgava não possuir.

"_Algo do espírito grifinório talvez tenha se infiltrado em mim. Algo de minha mãe...",_ pensou ele, e com a imagem mental de Gina, sentiu-se ainda mais impelido a continuar imóvel, tentar controlar as batidas do coração e a respiração para que pudesse agüentar o tempo que fosse preciso ali.

Voldemort tomou seu lugar à grande poltrona de veludo verde diante da escrivaninha. Belatriz se sentou em frente a ele, os olhos brilhantes, maldosos, um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Apenas disse:

- Consegui.

O rosto do outro continuou impassível. Ele apenas a observava, as pupilas vermelhas impregnadas do sangue vivo da mulher que estava diante de si. O desejo que ela alimentava por ele era quase palpável, e Hermes podia enxergar a vontade que emanava dela. Diante do silêncio de seu mestre, Belatriz prosseguiu:

- Encontrei o feitiço, milorde. Depois de muito pesquisar, encontrei o que é preciso, e estou disposta a fazê-lo por você. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa para garantir que...

- O que Rodolphus acha disso? – interrompeu o Lorde, ainda sem encará-la, como se ela fosse um objeto qualquer, quase parte da decoração.

- Rodolphus – respondeu Belatriz, e seu tom de voz parecia demonstrar reprovação, como se não quisesse falar sobre o homem com quem havia se casado. – Meu marido não se importará. Nunca quis ter filhos.

- Nunca quis ter filhos ou você nunca os quis dar? – perguntou Voldemort, e as palavras atingiram Belatriz como se fosse uma bofetada. No entanto, ela não reclamou. Parecia gostar de se sentir humilhada por ele.

- Jamais tive um filho de Rodolphus para ter a honra de ter um seu, milorde – disse com a voz firme, porém notoriamente embargada por uma emoção quase doentia. – O ritual completará a sua proteção, e seu filho garantirá a continuidade da sua linhagem. E assim poderei passar a minha horcrux para você por meio dele, e protegê-lo ainda mais. Não me importo em morrer para garantir que você prevaleça, e extermine de uma vez por todas a escória de sangues-ruins.

O Lorde das Trevas sorriu. Não como sorriem as pessoas normais, mas um mero esgar da face que se parecia de longe com um sorriso. Levantou-se de sua poltrona e acariciou com certa brutalidade a face encovada de sua mais fiel seguidora. Belatriz poderia se ajoelhar aos seus pés se ele lhe ordenasse, podia lamber o chão que ele pisava, podia fazer qualquer coisa para que ele a possuísse bem ali.

- Sabe qual é o seu problema, cara Bela? Sua fascinação por mim a torna fraca. E eu não gosto de mulheres fracas.

Hermes achou que ele negaria tudo. Por isso seus olhos não quiseram crer no que viram quando Voldemort a tomou nos braços, deitou-a sobre a mesa e a possuiu ali mesmo, como se a urgência da carne fosse insaciável. E Hermes sabia que os planos de Belatriz dariam certo e poderiam representar a ruína de qualquer esperança de salvar o mundo bruxo.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Precisava sair dali imediatamente, avisar Mia, Daniel, Lúthien e, especialmente, descobrir os próximos passos de seu pai e Snape. Estava na hora de agir, e não ser apenas o espião passivo que vinha sendo no último mês. Precisava tomar uma atitude imediatamente, mesmo que a cena que presenciava fosse tão repugnante que jamais abandonaria sua mente. Era como se todo o mal do mundo tivesse resolvido se unir e produzir uma criança que seria, ao mesmo tempo, o renascimento e a desgraça.

Hermes precisava impedir isso. E rápido. Mas apenas abandonou a sala depois que Voldemort saiu, a longa capa negra farfalhando, deixando para trás uma alquebrada e adormecida Belatriz.


	12. A varinha de Ravenclaw

**Capítulo 12 – A varinha de Ravenclaw**

Eram quatro vultos encapuzados em meio a uma multidão de semelhantes, ao menos fisicamente. Era como se nenhum dos bruxos que caminhava pelas ruas calçadas de pedras quisesse permanecer ali por muito tempo, e nem deixar que seu rosto e seus propósitos fossem desvendados. Tanto melhor para o grupo de Mia, cujo interesse era exatamente passar despercebido pela multidão e encontrar uma das poucas lojas que ainda resistia ao tempo e ao domínio das artes das trevas.

Tudo o que se vendia naquelas lojas de paredes descascadas e aspecto sujo não era para bons fins. Ali se podia comprar desde venenos para poções mortais, animais fantásticos e perigosos, livros de magia negra, a estranhos amuletos que tinham o poder de enforcar quem os utilizasse. O Beco Diagonal havia se transformado numa grande Travessa do Tranco depois que Voldemort assumira o poder. Comprar livros sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era proibido, e muitas edições haviam sido queimadas em enormes fogueiras no meio das ruas há muito tempo. Ninguém ensinava como se defender deste tipo de magia, apenas como enaltecê-la e torná-la útil para os piores fins possíveis. Tudo era permitido em nome da pureza do sangue. Era a marca da Ditadura Voldemort.

Mas algo não havia mudado no Beco Diagonal. A loja de Olivaras continuava por ali, estreita e de aparência feiosa como as outras, com a inscrição em letras douradas e descascadas que ainda podia ser observada por aqueles que tivessem olhos mais atentos e soubessem para onde olhar: _Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C._ Hermes sabia para onde olhar. E estava determinado.

- Temos que encontrar Olivaras. Ele deve estar aqui, ou talvez seus descendentes, que também poderiam nos ajudar.

- Como é que você sabe disso? – perguntou Mia em voz baixa, tentando mais uma vez entender a sucessão de acontecimentos, que passavam velozes diante de seus olhos.

- Agora não, Mia. Faz parte do plano, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Ela já havia entendido que havia um plano entre Hermes, Snape e o senhor Malfoy. Mas que maldito plano era aquele não conseguia compreender por completo, porque Hermes se dera apenas ao trabalho de lhes contar sobre a Horcrux de Belatriz, algo que já os deixava suficientemente preocupados. Wyrda queria que fizessem o mesmo, que procurassem Olivaras. Será que havia dito isso a Hermes também?

Daniel não parecia de todo recuperado e ainda estava bastante pálido quando vestiram suas capas negras e compridas e rumaram para o Beco Diagonal. De acordo com a mensagem de Wyrda e os planos de Hermes, precisavam encontrar a família Olivaras, que havia ajudado Rowena Ravenclaw a desenvolver sua poderosa varinha.

O ar de primavera não aquecia seu coração. Estar novamente reunida com os quatro amigos, os quatro poderes, os quatro herdeiros, representava alívio e a deixava apreensiva ao mesmo tempo. O destino continuava caminhando veloz. Todos precisavam enfrentar o mal, mas isso não estava nas letras da Profecia. Esta tratava de Harry e Mia, apenas. Ela já começava a acreditar que pudesse falhar se tudo dependesse dela. Sentia-se forte quando os quatro eram um, mas se tivesse que estar sozinha não sabia até onde sua coragem seria capaz de levá-la.

Ainda havia o agravante de que, por hora, não conseguia estar tão certa da lealdade do senhor Malfoy, e não sabia o que havia acontecido com Harry e tia Gina. E mesmo que o pai de Hermes fosse leal, que motivos teria para poupar Harry? Eles se odiavam, disputaram a mesma mulher, sempre estiveram em lados opostos. Havia algo de bom em Draco que fosse capaz de fazê-lo poupar Harry? Talvez pelo Bem Maior? Ela não sabia.

- Esse lugar é muito estranho – murmurou Lúthien por debaixo de seu capuz, que, convenientemente, escondia os longos cabelos louro escuros com aspecto de sujos. E, para Lúthien achar algo estranho, era porque realmente deveria ser. Um arrepio involuntário fez Mia estremecer, e a jovem envolveu o pulso de Daniel, que estava próximo ao seu, com uma certa urgência.

Pararam diante da pequena vitrine, onde havia apenas uma almofada púrpura, vazia e coberta de poeira. Talvez estivesse ali desde 382 a.C., mas não saberiam precisar. Tentaram entrar na loja, mas a porta estava trancada. O vidro sujo não permitia que se enxergasse nada do estabelecimento. Hermes olhou para os lados, como se estivesse se certificando de que ninguém os observava, mas não teve tempo de concluir com certeza, porque Lúthien já se precipitara e, com os nós dos dedos, batera na porta de madeira envelhecida. Hermes abriu a boca para censurá-la, mas apenas sacudiu a cabeça em desagrado.

Silêncio. Lúthien levantou o braço para bater novamente quando, por magia, a porta se escancarou diante dos olhos de todos, fazendo com que os corações pulassem para as gargantas imediatamente. Mia não precisava estar no corpo de nenhum de seus amigos para saber que tinham respondido ao feitiço exatamente do mesmo jeito que ela: pulsos acelerados e respiração ofegante.

Um aposento nada convidativo se divisava pela abertura, e estava vazio, ao que parecia. Havia apenas uma cadeira de estofado empoeirado, como tudo ali, e prateleiras repletas de caixas retangulares que cobriam praticamente todas as paredes. Daniel foi à frente e, logo que todos haviam ultrapassado a soleira da porta, esta se fechou com um baque barulhento.

Estava frio dentro da loja e, não fosse por uma vela acesa flutuando sem candelabro no canto do balcão, Mia diria que a loja estava completamente abandonada. Tudo ali era sinistro e não a animava o fato de saber que, se não tinha forças suficientes para lutar contra o regime, ao menos a família Olivaras não era partidária das trevas. Muitas famílias da época não o eram, mas algumas daquelas que tinham sangue puro julgaram ser melhor se calar ao invés de perder seus poderes e serem exilados no mundo dos trouxas. Para alguns bruxos, viver sem magia era renegar aquilo para o qual nasceram e parecia algo pior que a morte.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? Vieram procurar varinhas? - um bruxo jovem, de aspecto assustado e rosto branco como leite, no qual se destacavam olhos de um azul apagado, surgiu por detrás de uma das prateleiras empoeiradas. Era pequeno e agitado, usando vestes surradas e um par de óculos redondos sobre o nariz pontudo. Com rapidez fixou as quatro figuras ainda encapuzadas e logo voltou os olhos novamente para a prateleira, como se estivesse com medo, e continuou. - Já vou avisando que não vendemos para novos bruxos enquanto não reabrirem Hogwarts, não tenho autorização do Poder Supremo. E se for para consertar alguma coisa, preciso de tempo, meu pai não está nada bem ultimamente e ainda não domino a arte da fabricação de varinhas com tanta precisão como ele. A não ser que sejam da Polícia Negra, equipe de _Obliviadores_ ou trabalhadores do Ministério, sugiro que voltem outra hora.

- Não somos nada do que você disse, e nem queremos que conserte nossas varinhas – começou Hermes, aproximando-se do balcão e apoiando os cotovelos nele ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o capuz que lhe cobria a característica face dos Malfoy. – Vim a mando do próprio Lorde, e preciso falar com seu pai. Esta é minha escolta pessoal, e sou neto de Lucius Malfoy, que foi por 20 anos o diretor interino de Hogwarts. Portanto, se tem amor à sua deprimente vida, deixe-me passar e ver o velho Olivaras.

O jovem tentou balbuciar algo, mas acabou por calar e se contorceu em uma mesura atrapalhada, como se fosse um fino graveto castigado pelo vento. Em seguida, correu para os fundos da loja murmurando _"só um momentinho, aguarde, por favor, obrigado, obrigado"_. Mia observou Hermes com reprovação e ele deu de ombros, como se quisesse dizer: _eu não tinha opção_, mas parecia muito à vontade quando começou a correr os dedos pelas caixas espalhadas na loja, chegando a retirar de dentro delas algumas das varinhas, que soltavam pequenas faíscas quando o bruxo as tocava.

- Que foi? É divertido! – disse ele, animado, e Lúthien o acompanhou enquanto fuçavam nas prateleiras e trocavam as varinhas de caixas. – Olhe, esta daqui é feita com pêlos da cauda de um unicórnio, e essa com asas de fênix! Disse ele, treinando com cada uma e pensando que sua simples varinha de teixo emprestada não era tão poderosa quanto aquelas outras, embora fosse fato que ele não precisa de uma varinha para potencializar seu poder.

Mia bufou e se virou para Daniel, surpreendendo o garoto apoiado ao balcão e de olhos fechados.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela, aproximando-se ainda mais e tocando de leve o rosto do garoto.

- Eu estou... eu estou bem, Mia – disse ele, abrindo vagarosamente os olhos verdes e encarando a amiga. – Só estou me sentindo um pouco cansado, deveria ter carregado comigo o tônico que o professor Snape me fez. Seria bastante útil, mas me esqueci dele quando saímos correndo da Rua da Fiação atrás de Hermes.

- Espero conseguir informações aqui... – sussurrou ela, apenas para que Daniel ouvisse. – E não concluir que só viemos a este lugar para que Hermes pudesse abusar de seu status como um Malfoy. Começo a achar que tia Gina enlouqueceu ao escolher se casar com um.

Uma linha de sorriso se desenhou no rosto pálido e cansado de Daniel quando o filho do senhor Olivaras, mais uma vez, irrompeu por detrás do balcão.

- Meu pai disse que irá recebê-los – falou, fazendo nova mesura. – Por favor, entre senhor Malfoy, sinta-se à vontade.

Educadamente, Hermes respondeu a mesura do jovem e o seguiu para os fundos da loja, com os amigos em seu encalço. Mia teve que puxar Lúthien pelo braço, pois ela parecia mais interessada em observar os coloridos lampejos das varinhas em que tocava do que em descobrir mais sobre a única varinha que realmente os interessava naquele momento. Portanto, Daniel estava logo atrás de Hermes, seguido de Lúthien e Mia, que ia por último para garantir que a amiga não se dispersasse no meio do caminho.

Atravessaram um corredor estreito e úmido com algumas portas fechadas até chegarem ao fim do que parecia uma edícula nos fundos da casa. Ali, no quarto à esquerda, havia uma cama de cobertores imundos, na qual uma figura jazia imóvel. O cheiro de doença e sujeira invadia as narinas dos quatro amigos enquanto o jovem Olivaras providenciava pequenas banquetas de madeira para acomodá-los.

- Podem ficar à vontade, senhores – disse ele quando todos estavam acomodados. – Vou até a cozinha preparar um pouco de chá para vocês enquanto conversam com meu pai. Só aviso que, muitas vezes, ele não é capaz de responder, e se cansa com facilidade. Não o forcem muito, é só que peço. Com licença.

Retirou-se então, encostando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu não vou tomar esse chá nem f...

- Shhhhh! – Mia interrompeu Hermes, pois o velho deitado na cama havia aberto os olhos. Eram azuis como os de seu filho, mas muito mais apagados, quase como se a vida já o tivesse abandonado por completo. Faltavam tufos extensos de seu cabelo, seu rosto era macilento, com a pele manchada em vários pontos, e sua respiração era ruidosa e difícil. Porém, isso não o impediu de falar.

- Eu sabia que você viria, garoto Malfoy – a voz parecia vir de longe, talvez de outro mundo, o dos mortos, quem sabe? - Wyrda me avisou.

Foi então que Mia se deu conta de que ainda não sabiam onde o Oráculo poderia estar. Ele havia deixado mensagens, mas não aparecia há muito. Como se quisesse responder a pergunta que a jovem fazia, Hermes prosseguiu:

- Ele me disse para procurá-lo antes de morrer. E também deixou pistas para que meus amigos o encontrassem, caso alguma coisa acontecesse comigo.

- Morrer? Como assim? – perguntou Mia, assustada, levantando-se do banquinho onde estava e encarando o amigo. – O que foi que aconteceu com Wyrda, Hermes, e porque você não nos contou?

O garoto economizou palavras para contar sobre a morte do Oráculo, e praticamente ignorou as lágrimas no rosto de Mia. Daniel abraçou-a, mas ela se esquivou e continuou calada, de braços cruzados. Imaginava até onde a frieza de Hermes poderia chegar, e se conhecia realmente aquele garoto que julgara, um dia, que pudesse se tornar algo mais que um amigo. Percebendo o comportamento de Mia, ele perdeu o fio da conversa e Olivaras fechou mais uma vez os olhos, respirando com ainda mais dificuldade. Hermes estava desconfortavelmente sem graça.

- O que você sabe sobre a varinha de Ravenclaw?

Foi Lúthien quem falou, mais direta impossível, como só ela sabia ser. Olivaras não se moveu entre as cobertas e sua respiração chegava a ser angustiante. Quando ele falou, foi apenas para dizer:

- A varinha de Ravenclaw está em poder do Lorde das Trevas. E a única coisa capaz de destruí-la é o _Priori Encantatem_. Mas apenas da varinha escolhida. Apenas da varinha escolhida...

Então sua voz cessou. Por mais que insistissem em perguntar qual era a varinha escolhida, o velho homem se calou por completo e não houve jeito de que voltasse a falar. O único som que continuava no quarto vinha de sua respiração ruidosa, prestes a ser interrompida a qualquer momento. Mas os garotos não esperaram para ver. Abandonaram a casa se sentindo completamente perdidos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi pessoal! Desta vez não demorei muito, vai... este capítulo ficou pronto uma semana depois da postagem do último, mas eu não tive tempo para corrigir depois que voltou da betagem. Porém, vocês vão ficar felizes por mim: ganhei o prêmio de repórter mais produtiva do mês no jornal e vou passar um fim de semana de graça numa pousada na Riviera de São Lourenço, uma praia no litoral norte de São Paulo! Valeu a pena se dedicar ao trabalho, não é mesmo?

E estamos próximos do fim, pessoal. Talvez mais três ou quatro capítulos, e vocês estão se perguntando quem é o quinto elemento e quem será a varinha escolhida, imagino eu. Falta pouco para as respostas, prometo, e isso me deixa até com friozinho na barriga. São dois anos escrevendo a Trilogia, e acabar vai ser como perder um pedaço de mim. Espero apenas que vocês, que me acompanham desde o começo, gostem do fim que estou planejando!

É isso, então...

Até a próxima!


	13. 13 almas

**Capítulo 13 – 13 almas**

- Temos que voltar para Hogwarts. É o único jeito.

Lúthien fez uma pausa e tomou um longo gole de sua caneca de chocolate, seguido de uma careta involuntária. Estava quente demais. Hermes balançou a cabeça, claramente irritado, enquanto observava a televisão do Café transmitir o noticiário de fim de tarde. Mia estava com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão e balançava o pé nervosamente, enquanto Daniel, debruçado, estava quase adormecido e branco como um papel.

Estavam exaustos, era óbvio, e não tinham lugar para passar a noite. A conclusão de Lúthien era tão animadora quanto impossível, já que não sabiam sequer onde Hogwarts ficava exatamente. Sem os Testrálios e, principalmente, sem Harry Potter, era difícil voltar. Foi então que uma notícia em especial chamou a atenção dos garotos, na voz de um famoso repórter da televisão londrina.

_- Estranhos acontecimentos estão movimentando Somerset, mais precisamente a pequena cidade de Glastonbury, famosa por conta das conhecidas lendas arturianas. Após a realização de um ritual de magia celta, que acontece todos os anos para comemorar o solstício de primavera, várias mulheres estão desaparecendo. Outras relataram ter visto na Glastonbury Tor, única colina da região de planícies, um castelo gigantesco, que logo depois desaparecia entre as brumas. Algumas afirmam que a antiga ilha de Avalon deve ficar novamente visível, alertando o fim dos tempos para aqueles que não acreditam na antiga religião pagã. A polícia investiga os desaparecimentos, mas não tem nenhuma pista do que pôde ter acontecido. E agora, a previsão do tempo..._

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam, atônitos. O que estaria acontecendo? Será que o excesso de feitiços de proteção teria feito Hogwarts se tornar visível para aquele grupo de mulheres em especial, que ainda exaltavam e praticavam os primórdios da magia? Mesmo que não tivessem poderes, poderiam enxergar a Escola? De uma coisa, porém, estavam certos: já sabiam a localização de Hogwarts, o que ainda representava um problema, já que a cidade de Glastonbury não ficava tão próxima de Londres.

Mia pegou as poucas moedas de dinheiro trouxa que ainda possuía para pagar o garçom de cara fechada do Café. Saíram logo em seguida para encontrar o ar gelado do lado de fora. Nem parecia mais primavera. Enrolaram-se melhor nas capas e se sentaram numa praça próxima, permanecendo em silêncio enquanto cada um pensava no que fazer a seguir. Hermes, por fim, levantou-se de um salto.

- Não dá mais para ficar parado aqui esperando que o Voldemort apareça de cuecas e resolva nos matar com um simples abrir e fechar dos lábios! Vamos voltar para a Rua da Fiação e ver se Snape está de novo em casa. Ao menos saberemos se os malditos planos dele deram resultado.

Todos se sentiram aquecidos pela idéia de ter um lugar para dormir, exceto Mia, que estava preocupada com a questão financeira do grupo. Pensou que deveria ter trazido mais de suas economias naquela manhã, quando decidiram partir do Castelo para visitar o túmulo da irmã de Hermes. Mas era preciso admitir que, apesar de saber dos perigos que poderiam enfrentar, Mia acreditara que tudo daria certo e que, de uma forma ou de outra, voltariam para Hogwarts naquele mesmo dia. A mentira sobre o censo da Floresta Proibida parecia ter ficado para trás há muito, e Mia imaginava que, provavelmente, seus pais já deveriam estar preocupados com o fato de que ainda não haviam retornado para o jantar.

Alcançaram a rua da Fiação quando a lua já aparecia no céu. A sensação de abandono era muito mais visível que pela manhã, como na memória de Wyrda e Snape, só que assustadoramente real. O rio ainda exalava um cheiro forte de esgoto e as capas que usavam não eram mais capazes de conter o gelado vento noturno. Quando chegaram em frente ao portão da casa de Snape, as luzes estavam apagadas. Um gato miou no fim da rua e Mia se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. O vento fez o portão ranger assustadoramente.

Mesmo com o aspecto de abandono, Hermes avançou primeiro, empurrando o portão e parando diante da porta ainda semi-aberta, exatamente como estava pela manhã. Foi quando ouviu um estrondo atrás de si e virou de um salto, esticando as mãos, pronto para o ataque. Porém, o que viu o assustou mais do que qualquer rua escura: Daniel estava caído no chão, inconsciente.

- Ele está forçando demais! – reclamou Lúthien, a primeira a se abaixar e tomar o pulso do rapaz, enquanto tirava da mochila um amontoado de folhas secas e encostava no nariz dele.

- O que você está dando para ele cheirar, sua maluca? – perguntou Hermes, agachando-se ao lado do amigo caído, com Mia em seu encalço.

- É erva seca de ditamno – respondeu a loirinha com simplicidade.

- Ah, claro! – disse Hermes em seguida. – O cara está azul, verde, cor de basilisco quando foge o dia inteiro e você só resolve dar essa droga de folha de dita sei lá o quê agora? Brilhante!

- Ela é muito forte, Hermes. Poderia fazê-lo desmaiar de uma forma ou de outra – disse Lúthien, simplesmente dando de ombros.

- Queria saber onde você aprendeu tudo isso sobre aparatação e estrunchamento e...

Sem que qualquer um deles notasse, dois olhos cinzas espreitavam o grupo pela fresta da porta. Em seguida, cada um deles sentiu um forte impulso, como se um gancho tivesse sido posicionado no umbigo. Mia imaginou que era assim que um peixe se sentia ao ser pescado. Segundos depois, estavam sentados no sofá puído de Snape, e Daniel abria os olhos sem entender direito o que acontecia, mexendo os dedos dormentes e massageando o braço atingido pelo estrunchamento daquela manhã.

- Até que vocês não são tão estúpidos quanto eu pensava – disse Snape, saindo das sombras acompanhado do senhor Malfoy, a varinha em punho e um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios. – Pelo menos voltaram para cá sem que eu precisasse mencionar claramente, ou mesmo escrever num pedaço de pergaminho que deveriam fazê-lo.

- Nós descobrimos sobre a varinha. Ela... – adiantou-se Lúthien, mas foi interrompida por Mia, com um toque nada discreto no ombro. Ainda não confiava totalmente em Snape, e muito menos no senhor Malfoy, que havia abandonado a família e permanecido ao lado das forças das trevas. _Cogumelos venenosos não mudam sua essência_, seu pai dizia isso e ela acreditava nele.

- Quero saber sobre o plano – disse ela, claramente, e os demais permaneceram em silêncio.

- Talvez eu deva pedir a ilustre presença daqueles que ajudaram a traçá-lo, se não for muito incômodo – disse o ex-professor de Poções, fazendo uma mesura exagerada e claramente irônica e apontando para a porta da cozinha escura. - Talvez vocês queiram parar de fazer suspense e vir até aqui ver suas crias.

Um leve ruflar de cabelos vermelhos entrou na sala, iluminando o rosto de Hermes, que se jogou nos braços da mãe. Ela, por sua vez, teve exatamente a mesma atitude de Mia ao vê-lo pela primeira vez: socou cada parte visível de seu corpo. Hermes não se importava, pois sorria com todos os dentes enquanto caretas involuntárias se formavam em seu rosto a cada batida de tia Gina.

- Como você se atreve a fazer uma coisa dessas com a sua mãe, menino?

Mia poderia jurar que o rosto do senhor Malfoy se contorceu numa espécie de sorriso amoroso ao ver novamente sua família unida, mas esta sensação se desfez no exato momento em que Harry Potter saiu da cozinha, seguindo os passos de tia Gina. Parecia ter envelhecido dez anos em um dia. Não falou nada, apenas seguiu até o lugar onde Daniel estava sentado e tomou-lhe a mão em silêncio, observando Draco. A sala permaneceu quieta até que o loiro resolveu falar:

- Você me deve sua vida, Potter. Duas vezes.

- Não esquecerei disso, Malfoy – respondeu Harry, sem vacilar. – Mas acho que estamos quites, já que salvei sua vida mais de duas vezes enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts.

- Acho comovente todas estas lembranças – interrompeu Snape com um aceno de cabeça -, mas acho que podemos nos sentar como cavalheiros e discutir os próximos passos. Afinal, a noite de lua cheia se aproxima e, se perdermos a oportunidade, então lidaremos com um mal ainda maior que o de Voldemort.

- Não entendo, Snape – disse Harry, sentando-se no braço do sofá onde Daniel estava. – Eu sempre jurei que você estava do lado das trevas, principalmente depois da morte de Dumbledore. O que o fez ajudar Gina e Draco a me libertar? O que o faz agora, depois de tanto tempo ao lado de Voldemort, nos ajudar a destruí-lo? Você não era um Comensal da Morte?

- Meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito, Potter. Sou fiel apenas a mim mesmo e aos meus princípios, mas não devo explicá-los a você.

Mia notou que, ao falar, Snape encarava Harry no fundo dos olhos, como se lesse sua mente. Harry fazia esforço para fechá-la, mas ela sabia que o homem não era bom em Oclumência. Por que Snape tentava ler a mente de Harry? Podiam mesmo confiar nele? E por que ela era a única que desconfiava? Pelo menos via desta forma, já que nenhum de seus amigos havia sequer questionado as ordens de Snape até então. Na verdade, observando-os bem, pareciam tão cansados e confusos que era como se o bruxo mais velho e cheio de propostas fosse a definitiva solução de seus problemas, tudo aquilo que esperavam.

Porém, não foi ele quem falou, e sim tia Gina.

- Nós vamos precisar que vocês façam algo por nós, Mia e Lúthien. Algo importante e grandioso. Vocês terão todo o respaldo e proteção, vamos garantir isto. Tentei privá-las, ah, como tentei, mas não há outra forma, não consigo enxergá-la e...

- Você usa um tom de desculpas, como se não fôssemos destinar a elas uma tarefa nobre, Ginevra – interrompeu Draco, colocando-se ao lado da esposa. Ela o olhou crispando de raiva enquanto ele continuava, dirigindo-se às duas jovens. – Vocês terão a oportunidade de interromper a maior insanidade que minha tia já pensou em cometer, e olha que ela já fez coisas que surpreendem até mesmo a mim em matéria de loucuras. Definitivamente, Belatriz Lestrange é maluca.

- Ela não é tão maluca assim – falou Snape, acenando com a varinha para acender a lareira. – Afinal, as idéias de Voldemort não vão fortalecê-la apenas, mas também ao filho deles. Na verdade, é o plano perfeito.

- Você fala dele como se tivesse orgulho – desconfiava Harry mais uma vez.

- Falo dele como o bruxo inteligente e engenhoso que é – respondeu Snape, desafiador. – E acredito que é exatamente assim que devemos tratá-lo, Potter. É sempre bom saber com quem se está lidando, para não cometer erros estúpidos no meio do caminho e se deixar capturar novamente, colocando em risco a chance de salvar o que ainda resta do mundo bruxo.

- VOCÊ FALA COMO SE EU HOUVESSE TIDO ESCOLHA! – gritou Harry, descontrolado.

- PAREM!

Foi Daniel quem gritou, levantando-se do sofá de um pulo, sem sequer cambalear. Mia levantou também e se postou ao lado dele, tentando fazê-lo se sentar novamente, já que ele precisava recuperar as energias.

- Dan, por favor, tente não se esforçar.

- Estou cansado de ouvi-los se atacarem uns aos outros mutuamente como se fossem crianças – disse ele, sentando-se novamente. – Deixem as antigas desavenças para trás e tentem, por favor, dar foco ao que teremos de fazer! É algo que colocará Lúthien e Mia em risco?

O estômago de Mia virou do avesso e seu coração bateu descompassadamente. Teria ela notado um pequeno tom de preocupação na voz de Daniel? Uma lágrima solitária se formou em seu rosto sem que pudesse contê-la, e Mia abençoou a escuridão que a escondia enquanto rolava por sua bochecha. Disfarçadamente, limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e falou:

- Concordo com Daniel. O que teremos de fazer?

- Poção Polissuco – respondeu Snape. Mia continuou esperando, pois nunca havia sequer ouvido falar daquilo. Foi Hermes quem respondeu:

- Vocês querem que elas se transformem em quem?

- Como assim? – perguntou Lúthien, que parecia não entender tanto sobre a tal Polissuco quanto entendia sobre estrunchamento.

Foi tia Gina quem contou sobre os planos de Voldemort. Pacientemente ela explicou que o bruxo, acompanhado de Belatriz, pretendia fazer um ritual de transferência de almas para o pequeno bebê que ela abrigava no ventre. Para isto, estava raptando jovens moças que faziam rituais célticos em Somerset, a fim de matá-las, roubar-lhes a alma e transferir os pedaços partidos para a criança num ritual macabro de bruxaria das trevas avançada.

- Mas por que ele precisa fazer isso? – perguntou Mia.

- Por que, com as almas de 10 moças, e as horcruxes de Voldemort e Belatriz, a criança terá 13 almas, ou 13 vidas, como preferirem. Ou seja, será praticamente imortal – respondeu Harry, visivelmente enojado com a idéia.

- Voldemort quer garantir seu sucessor e a continuidade de sua ditadura – disse Snape, como se fosse a fala decorada de um filme de guerra do mundo trouxa.

- E o que essa tal de Polissuco tem a ver com isso – perguntou Lúthien, os olhos fixos no fogo da lareira.

- A poção Polissuco irá transformá-las em duas trouxas do vilarejo. E vocês serão raptadas por Voldemort para o ritual – disse Draco, como se falasse sobre o tempo.

- NÃO! – gritaram Hermes e Daniel ao mesmo tempo.

- Legal – disse Lúthien, sorrindo.

Mia apenas engoliu em seco.


	14. Seqüestro forjado

**Capítulo 14 – Seqüestro forjado**

Mia fechou os olhos, como se, ao fazê-lo, fosse mais fácil acreditar. Precisava crer que o plano era minucioso, e as chances de dar certo eram altas. Tinha de rememorar cada instante das discussões protagonizadas pelo grupo na Rua da Fiação durante a última semana, e precisava mais ainda se fazer acreditar em cada um dos argumentos que pareciam ter convencido tão bem aos seus amigos.

A hospedagem na casa de Snape não era exatamente agradável, e o anfitrião era um dos que menos contribuía para torná-la melhor. Não era, afinal, como se estivessem de férias, já que o local lembrava a sala de um velório que já durava tempo demais.

Com Pó-de-Flu, tia Gina dera um jeito de reutilizar a lareira velha de Snape para transmitir aos de Hogwarts o recado de que estavam bem e planejar os detalhes do plano, que contaria também com a ajuda dos outros membros da _OdRR_, cada um com seu papel específico_._ Apesar de ter levado uma bronca preocupada da senhora Weasley via Rede-de-Flu, Mia não conseguia afastar da mente a idéia de que nada importava naquele momento, a não ser que ela e Lúthien seriam as mais expostas durante a empreitada que planejavam.

Ansiosa, viu aquele mês passar mais depressa do que gostaria. Por vezes tentou conversar com Lúthien, mas a loirinha, pelo contrário, parecia empolgada com a idéia de servir de isca para um maluco como Lorde Voldemort.

- Ainda bem que temos estoque desta tal de Poção Polissuco – disse ela certa vez, quando Mia tentou conversar sobre suas angústias e se deparou com uma brusca mudança de assunto, típico comportamento da amiga. – Snape me disse que ela demora três meses para ficar pronta, acredita?

Já Daniel e Hermes pareciam ignorar deliberadamente seus receios a cada vez que ela tentava tocar no assunto, ambos frustrados por não conseguirem cumprir a promessa de que tentariam persuadir os adultos a mudarem de idéia, mandando assim os meninos no lugar das meninas.

- Transformações que necessitam de mudança de sexo são muito complexas e perigosas – disse Snape numa das reuniões, sentado à poltrona vermelha puída e balançando os pés deliberadamente, como se estivesse despreocupado. – Mas se vocês não se importam de se tornar meninas para sempre, ou algo no meio termo, quem sabe?

Nem é preciso dizer que ambos torceram o nariz e mudaram de idéia rapidamente, convencidos de que a Poção Polissuco que transformaria Mia e Lúthien em camponesas de Glastonbury era a melhor saída.

O último ritual celta realizado no místico vilarejo antes da lua cheia estava marcado para a noite seguinte, que representava também a última chance para Voldemort e Belatriz completarem seu séqüito de mulheres necessárias para a transferência das almas.

O plano determinava que viajariam diretamente a Glastonbury, o famoso vilarejo de Somerset, onde se hospedariam numa pousada barata. Mia e Lúthien estavam incumbidas de fazer contato com as mulheres do vilarejo e demonstrar interesse em participar da reunião daquela noite, alegando ser praticantes estrangeiras da bruxaria natural em visita ao famoso povoado. Desta maneira, aproveitariam o primeiro contato para pegar os fios de cabelos das mulheres nas quais pretendiam se transformar. Conforme o plano, o restante, ou seja, manter essas mulheres longe do caminho, era tarefa de Draco.

Naquela manhã de preparativos, foi Harry quem interrompeu os devaneios de Mia ao bater com os nós dos dedos na porta entreaberta do quarto onde ela organizava sua mochila.

- Mia... posso entrar? – perguntou ele. Com um aceno de cabeça, ela fez que sim, ao passo que ele se sentou ao seu lado na cama improvisada, sobre a qual estavam dispostas uma muda de roupa e dois frascos com Poção Polissuco.

- Ruins, Harry – desabafou ela, suspirando. – Não estou confiante e ponto final. Já tentei me convencer de que planejamos tudo, mas no fim das contas, ainda acho que é muito arriscado.

- Você é cautelosa, exatamente como sua mãe – recordou Harry com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. – Mas saiba que, certas vezes, é preciso simplesmente acreditar e deixar o instinto agir como guia. Era assim que eu costumava fazer quando tinha a sua idade. Várias vezes meti os pés pelas mãos, mas em outras acertei, porque fiz exatamente o que achava melhor para aquela ocasião. Ainda há tempo de desistir, Mia, mas eu sei que você, como eu, aceita aquilo que vem porque sabe que é parte do seu destino. Do nosso destino.

- Você acredita que vamos conseguir derrotar Voldemort e derrubar seu governo de tirania? – perguntou ela, apreensiva.

- Não sei... mas acredito que devo, ao menos, tentar mais uma vez – finalizou o bruxo, levantando-se em seguida. – Vim apenas avisar que os demais já estão prontos, esperando por você na sala.

- Ok, vamos – disse ela, fechando o zíper da mala e acompanhando Harry até o aposento empoeirado e mal iluminado.

A pequena pousada bruxa de Glasbonbury iria recebê-los por meio da Rede-de-Flu. A ligação ilegal que tia Gina fizera para avisar Hogwarts da estadia do grupo na Rua da Fiação seria religada novamente para que pudessem viajar até Glastonbury. Snape estava certo de que a pousada era confiável e que não seriam delatados, já que pertencia à família de Madame Rosmerta, antiga dona do bar Três Vassouras, em Hogsmead. Ela também fora banida do mundo bruxo com a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas e, no mundo trouxa, acabou se casando com o dono da principal pousada de Glastonbury. Ele sabia do passado da esposa e não tinha problemas em hospedar visitantes bruxos interessados nas manifestações culturais de seu pequeno vilarejo, do qual tinha muito orgulho. Ao menos fora esta a desculpa da mulher para hospedar o grupo.

Como nunca tinha viajado com Pó-de-Flu antes, Mia se sentiu ligeiramente apreensiva. Assim que aterrissou de cara no chão cheio de fuligem da pousada, decidiu que aquela seria outra maneira de viajar no mundo bruxo que procuraria evitar. Já chegava a pensar se haveria um meio de transporte que não rodopiasse, agitasse ou estrunchasse um bruxo durante o seu trajeto.

Foram recebidos calorosamente por Madame Rosmerta, uma senhora robusta, os cabelos coloridos de preto presos por um rabo de cavalo meio irregular. Via-se que havia sido muito bela na juventude, mas as marcas inevitáveis do tempo zombavam desta beleza, como se a anunciar que a idade chegava para todos. Foi ela quem passou as orientações sobre a reunião de mulheres voltadas aos rituais celtas na cidade, bem como o contato da líder destas mulheres. Após um breve banho para retirar a fuligem da lareira, as duas amigas vestiram roupas leves e primaveris e se prepararam para deixar a pousada e iniciar o plano que deixava Mia tão apreensiva.

Antes de sair, porém, Daniel segurou o pulso da ruiva, fazendo com que ela se voltasse para ele com um farfalhar dos cabelos. Alguns fios caíram sobre seus olhos. Próximos demais. Mia bem que tentou ver se alguém os observava, mas Daniel não lhe deu tempo: colou seus lábios nos dela num impulso urgente, aterrador, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava seus ombros com demasiada força, como se quisesse mantê-la para sempre ali, em seus braços. Ela correspondeu ao beijo com sofreguidão, urgência, medo, carinho, ternura, uma mistura de sentimentos que, mais tarde, sequer poderia explicar se lhe perguntassem. Apenas poderia dizer que seu coração bateu tão rápido que dava a impressão de querer escapar do peito. Por um momento, achou que desistiria de tudo para se deixar ficar ali, nos braços daquele por quem nutria sentimentos que não poderiam ser representados por palavras. O que ele Daniel disse a seguir foi o que lhe deu a força que precisava para continuar:

- Eu confio em você. Amo você.

Simples. Claro. Sem ressalvas e do fundo do coração. Os olhos verdes de Daniel brilharam num lampejo enquanto ela se virava para o sol do lado de fora, Lúthien ao seu lado. Não olhou para trás. Achou que, se o fizesse, poderia perder a coragem. Apenas ouviu Hermes gritar:

- Eu também confio em você, Mia!

Ela estremeceu, mas se manteve tão firme quanto podia. Ao seu lado, Lúthien sorria como se caminhassem num inocente passeio, dando saltinhos enquanto andava. Foi pouco antes de chegar ao local indicado, uma construção simples e afastada do centro do vilarejo, que ela falou:

- Vocês se beijaram.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia constrangida com a sinceridade da loira, gostava daquele jeito aberto e simples de Lúthien. Sabia que ela levava a vida de uma maneira muito menos preocupada que Mia, que media cada palavra e cada ato antes de tomar certas atitudes. Talvez Harry estivesse certo: precisava soltar as amarras e seguir um pouco seu instinto. Mas achava que este estava enferrujado dentro de si por falta de uso.

Entreabriu os lábios para responder à amiga, porém, viu-se diante da porta de entrada do chalé de Emengard. O medo voltou ao seu coração e ela emudeceu. Imaginava que a líder das mulheres fosse bem mais velha e ficou surpresa quando, sem que sequer houvesse batido na porta, uma jovem com pouco mais de 20 anos abriu-a com um sorriso bondoso no rosto. Tinha os cabelos loiros escuros como os de Lúthien esvoaçando sobre seus ombros largos, os olhos de um azul claro como o céu numa tarde ensolarada, e que penetravam as visitantes como se desvendassem suas almas.

- Em que posso ajudá-las? – disse num inglês carregado de sotaque, que fez Mia deduzir que a jovem poderia ser alemã.

- Eu e minha amiga somos alemãs – disse Lúthien, carregando a pronúncia de uma forma que imaginava ser a ideal, mas que soava completamente falsa aos ouvidos de Mia. – Estamos em Glastonbury para acompanhar os rituais celtas, já que praticamos a magia natural em nosso país. Nos sentiremos honradas se, com sua permissão, pudéssemos participar do ritual de hoje.

- O gamo aceita todas as jovens que querem participar – disse Emengard, com o mesmo sorriso farto com que as recebera. – Não querem tomar uma xícara de chá enquanto isso? Estão hospedadas na pousada de Madame Rosmerta?

E assim ambas aceitaram entrar e degustaram, na companhia de Emengard, um delicioso chá de folhas de roseira. O estômago de Mia resmungava a cada gole e, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, não conseguia se comportar da maneira natural de Lúthien, que conversava animadamente. Foi a loirinha quem pegou os fios de cabelo da líder das mulheres e também de uma de suas aprendizes, uma jovem morena de cabelos cacheados e ventre a mostra que passou pela mesa para servir o chá.

- Então é isso? Vou ter que sumir com a líder das mulheres? Que maravilha – reclamava Draco quando Lúthien e Mia retornaram para a pousada e se reuniram para rever os últimos detalhes do plano.

Draco só não resmungou e praguejou mais porque Gina se retirou com ele do aposento, já que precisavam discutir como garantiriam que Emengard e a jovem aprendiz permaneceriam de fora do ritual sem causar qualquer suspeita entre o séqüito de mulheres.

Mia não queria se preocupar com aquilo, já que sua parte no plano já era o suficiente para manter seu cérebro bastante ocupado. Limitou-se a observar Snape enquanto ele adicionava os cabelos nos dois frascos de Poção Polissuco. Imediatamente, o líquido acinzentado da direita, que correspondia aos cabelos de Emengard, adquiriu um tom rosa suave, e a da esquerda, correspondente a sua aprendiz, ficou com uma cor escarlate berrante.

- Que bonita! Quero esta! – disse Lúthien, precipitando-se, obviamente, para a mais colorida. Para Mia sobrou o peso de ser, mais uma vez, a líder.

Snape advertiu-as de que deveriam ingerir a poção o mínimo de tempo possível antes de seguir para a clareira onde seria realizado o ritual, para garantir assim que o efeito durasse o suficiente, embora ele tenha se negado a dizer quanto tempo costumava durar.

Draco e Gina retornaram ao entardecer com as duas jovens adormecidas por conta de um feitiço _Morpheus._ Desta forma, podiam garantir que dormissem até o momento em que o ritual tivesse acabado. Além das moças, o casal trouxe da rua a notícia de que aquela seria a noite de Beltane.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lúthien, curiosa.

- É o ritual que acontece no auge da primavera e simboliza o casamento sagrado do Deus com a Deusa. Durante o ritual, uma jovem virgem é escolhida para representar a feminilidade, enquanto um jovem rapaz representa o novo gamo. Ele deve caçar o gamo-rei e fertilizar a terra com seu sangue. Sua recompensa é a virgindade da representante da Deusa – respondeu Gina, enquanto Mia sentia um arrepio percorrer-lhe as costas. Gina continuou, o tom de voz preocupado – Não contávamos com isso.

Foi como se a memória de Mia se acendesse como uma lâmpada, percorrendo de forma rápida um passado muito distante. Viu a si mesma numa caverna sob a luz da lua, enquanto tambores soavam e um gamo novo corria, caçando com ansiedade para se tornar o novo gamo rei. Estava nua, com o corpo pintado com estranhos símbolos e coberto de algo que se parecia muito com sangue. No entanto, não sentia nojo, apenas uma apreensão que começava no baixo ventre e percorria todo o seu corpo, um arrepio de medo e deleite. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando o jovem gamo entrou, carregando consigo a marca de sua conquista e exigindo seu prêmio: o corpo que representava a Deusa. O seu corpo.

- Não podemos fazer isto! – disse de repente, como se acordasse de um transe. – Não podemos interferir no Casamento Sagrado!

- É o único jeito de deter Voldemort – suspirou Gina, parecendo derrotada. – Os deuses terão que nos perdoar.

- E quem será a representante da Deusa no ritual? – perguntou Mia, como se já soubesse a resposta. Porém, surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Draco:

- Será Liene, a aprendiz de Emengard – disse Draco, enquanto mostrava o corpo adormecido coberto de pinturas antigas que repousava sobre a cama do quarto. - Ou melhor, neste caso será Lúthien.

E pela primeira vez Mia percebeu que o rosto de Lúthien havia perdido um pouco de seu aspecto eternamente distraído para assumir uma expressão preocupada, quase de medo.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sei, eu sei: você demorou de novo, Mia! Mas acho que este capítulo valeu a espera. Como eu previa, o número de capítulos até o final aumentou um tiquinho por conta de algumas idéias novas que tive. Não me entendam mal: _Priori Encantatem _já tem um desfecho pronto, mas para que eu chegue até ele, meu cérebro tem uma mania maluca de criar subterfúgios que adicionam ainda mais suspense a esta história e, provavelmente, deixam os leitores malucos. Mas o fim está próximo... não percam!

Beijos!

Mia


	15. O Casamento Sagrado

**Capítulo 15 – O Casamento Sagrado**

Lúthien estava muito bonita, embora o corpo não fosse seu. Os olhos de Mia não conseguiam se despregar da pele morena, decorada com pinturas rústicas indecifráveis e coberta com couro de gamo. Todo o trabalho da pintura era mérito de Snape, que havia utilizado a varinha em estranhos arabescos para reproduzir o que vira no corpo adormecido de Liene. Era estranho e assustador olhar duas figuras exatamente iguais, uma ao lado da outra, enquanto o velho professor de Poções de Hogwarts reproduzia seu trabalho.

Embora Mia soubesse das preocupações de Lúthien em relação àquele plano mirabolante, já que eram tal e qual as suas, admirava a maneira da amiga de permanecer calma, com uma expressão branda e serena no rosto.

Enquanto o momento do Casamento se aproximava não precisaram fazer muitas coisas, algo que as deixava livres para pensar demais, e neste caso não havia vantagem. Mia observava a amiga e não conseguia definir o que poderia ser pior: ser capturada pelo Lorde das Trevas ou forçar Lúthien a ter sua primeira vez com um completo estranho.

Cada participante do ritual demonstrava saber exatamente o seu papel. Parte das mulheres acendia as fogueiras, enquanto o novo gamo era preparado pelos homens do vilarejo para a caçada. Sua identidade era uma incógnita, mas acreditavam que se tratava de alguém do próprio povoado, escolhido a dedo pelas mulheres.

Outro grupo foi responsável pela organização da caverna na qual Lúthien estava, e para onde Mia deveria atrair a atenção de Voldemort para que ele as raptasse. Apesar de ter o plano em mente, acreditava que ele não se arriscaria pessoalmente a comparecer ao ritual, misturando-se àqueles a quem chamava de trouxas imundos. Mia pensou com certo gosto que até mesmo o Lorde das Trevas se surpreenderia se fosse capaz de sentir a energia que os trouxas eram capazes de fazer circular durante o Casamento Sagrado. Ela a sentia em cada poro e na pele arrepiada de seu corpo. Tinha certeza de que aquilo não era somente nervoso, tão pouco frio.

- Emengard, o gamo está pronto – disse uma mulher, com aparência de matrona orgulhosa do vilarejo, à entrada da caverna. Ela fez uma ligeira reverência para Mia, que se sentiu absolutamente sem graça. A mulher, no entanto, pareceu não notar. – Pode trazer Liene para que o abençoe antes que ele parta para a floresta. A lua cheia logo estará no céu.

Mia fez um aceno de cabeça, sentindo-se esquisita naquele corpo grande e largo que pertencia à Emengard. Olhou para Lúthien, que já se levantava, desajeitada por conta do peso do couro de gamo. Ao se aproximar de Mia, ela sussurrou ao ouvido da amiga:

- Estou praticamente nua.

- Está escuro aí fora – disse Mia, como que para tentar consolar a amiga.

- Isto não facilita as coisas, mas vamos lá – murmurou Lúthien, dando de ombros e seguindo para a luz do lado de fora das paredes de pedras, pronta para enfrentar o que o destino pusesse em seu caminho.

Era impossível ver o rosto do jovem gamo, escondido por detrás da máscara com chifres naturais. As fogueiras de Beltane já estavam acesas, e pela floresta ecoava o batuque de milhares de tambores.

Como se soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo, Lúthien tomou para si as mãos do gamo e disse-lhe algo próximo ao ouvido que ninguém foi capaz de escutar. Mia olhou ao redor e respirou aliviada quando percebeu que não haviam estranhado a atitude de Lúthien. Em seguida, a loirinha beijou a testa sob a máscara e, com um gesto, autorizou que ele partisse, voltando então à caverna na qual deveria esperar pelo seqüestro.

A ruiva passou então a andar ao redor da caverna, espreitando à procura de qualquer sombra suspeita e cautelosa demais para ser um participante do ritual. Seu coração, no entanto, estava distante: vagava pelo passado, como se pudesse sentir a respiração ofegante de outro gamo. Um gamo que ela conhecia muito bem...

A dama de vermelho estava nua. Aquele não era o seu homem, não era o que ela esperava. Mas tinha se guardado para a deusa, e era assim que as coisas deveriam ser. Diferentemente de Mia, a dama de vermelho aceitava seu destino porque confiava no poder de um ser maior. Mia tentou se reconfortar com isto enquanto imagens do passado e do presente se fundiam, e era invadida e inebriada pela fumaça das fogueiras e pelo cheiro das ervas aromáticas.

O gamo ainda corria, e ela não conseguia dizer se o que via era aquele que pertenceu à dama de vermelho ou o atual, destinado à Liene, mas abençoado por Lúthien. Mesmo assim podia ver, como se tivesse os olhos do deus, que ele alcançava com rapidez o bando do gamo-rei.

Uma sombra cruzou por detrás de um grupo de árvores próximo à caverna e o coração de Mia deu um salto. Tentou focar a visão e identificar do que se tratava, mas o gamo continuava correndo em seu pensamento, estava cada vez mais próximo do objetivo. Ele ofegava, coberto de suor e perto o suficiente para desafiá-lo. Uma dor lancinante invadiu o peito de Mia quando ele finalmente atacou seu rival, e os chifres se enroscaram numa luta em que apenas um poderia sobreviver. Não foi capaz de identificar quem a tomava nos braços, nem tampouco o momento em que adentrara na caverna e Lúthien soltara um grito de pavor. Mia estava absolutamente em transe, o gamo vencia, suado, valente, mas o gamo não teria seu prêmio, a Deusa o abandonaria e a Terra seria engolida pelas trevas...

Gritou. Mas a voz havia morrido na garganta, e a visão se enevoava.

***

Moveu-se lentamente. Estava deitada sob algo fresco, com cheiro de terra molhada e grama. Sentiu os pulsos e tornozelos doerem. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estavam atados por cordas brilhantes, muito provavelmente mágicas. Tentou enxergar além, mas não sabia onde estava. Tudo era completa escuridão e silêncio, apenas o brilho claro das cordas ao redor de seus membros quebravam o breu opressor.

Pensou em arriscar chamar por Lúthien e a culpa a corroeu por dentro. Se algo tivesse acontecido com a amiga, jamais se perdoaria. Afinal, aceitara aquele plano maluco, mesmo prevendo todos os riscos. Era certo que havia tentado persuadir a todos, mas seus amigos pareciam absolutamente convencidos do sucesso da empreitada. Então, era tarde demais para pensar em desistir. Precisava seguir adiante, mesmo que aquilo significasse sua própria morte. Se ao menos pudesse salvar aqueles a quem amava.

Vários estalos interromperam seus pensamentos e luzes de varinhas foram surgindo ao longo do que Mia percebeu ser uma clareira. Fechou os olhos rapidamente, fingindo estar desmaiada, mas não precisava mantê-los abertos para saber o que se passava: estava na Floresta Proibida, na companhia do grupo de Belatriz e Voldemort e, esperava, de seus amigos também.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, lembrou-se de tia Gina. Ela, que ainda não havia feito as pazes com o senhor Malfoy desde que ele retornara, havia se prontificado a trabalhar ao lado dele para o bem maior. À imagem de Gina seguiu-se à de Harry, que mesmo tendo passado por tudo o que passara ainda tinha coragem para enfrentar seu destino e lutar para destruir Voldemort. Um a um os rostos e razões daqueles que batalhavam a seu lado apareceram em sua mente, Hermes, Daniel, Lúthien, os tios Fred e Jorge, seus pais, o senhor e a senhora Longbottom, até mesmo Snape e Draco, por mais que fossem adeptos de meios não tão corretos para alcançar seus objetivos. Foi como se estas imagens a inflassem de coragem para enfrentar o que quer que estivesse por vir. Seguido ao último estalo, um feitiço irrompeu dos lábios de uma das bruxas:

- _Levicorpus!_

Mia assustou-se enquanto seu corpo levantou no ar, ficando de ponta cabeça, as mãos e os tornozelos ainda atados. Ouviu o feitiço ser repetido na mesma entonação mais nove vezes e imaginou que todas as mulheres seqüestradas para o ritual haviam sido alçadas logo acima do chão, exatamente como ela. Uma parte de si queria abrir os olhos, mas sua razão ainda a comandava e fazia suas pálpebras permanecerem fechadas, sem que soubesse exatamente o motivo.

Sua cabeça começava a pesar quando uma risada estridente e insana cortou o ar, seguida do farfalhar de uma capa, como se a pessoa rodopiasse entre os corpos flutuantes numa estranha dança macabra.

- Mestre, meu amado mestre! Chegou o momento em que vamos conceber nosso herdeiro, aquele que dominará o mundo bruxo eternamente, imortal até o fim dos tempos com a transferência destas 13 almas! Assim seu domínio estará consolidado e ninguém será capaz de vencê-lo, meu Lorde!

- Calada, Belatriz – sibilou uma segunda voz, e o corpo de Mia arrepiou-se por completo. Aquilo não era humano, não parecia ter um pingo de sentimento. Ele continuava – Poupe-me de seus discursos baratos e ande logo com isso. Tenho negócios a administrar. Vou retomar Hogwarts e destruir um por um dos sangues-ruins e traidores do sangue que ali estiverem. Fui benevolente no passado – e Voldemort assumiu um fingido tom de bondade -, apenas quebrando varinhas e permitindo que eles continuassem a viver como trouxas. Mas não, não repetirei este erro novamente. Garantirei que todos sejam mortos. Mortos!

Um estranho comichão tomou o corpo de Mia, como se uma cãibra estivesse por vir. Achou que deveria arriscar abrir os olhos naquele momento, apenas para se certificar de onde Lúthien estava. Arrependeu-se no momento em que percebeu a presença de dezenas de Comensais da Morte, que rodeavam o círculo formado pelas 10 mulheres no centro da clareira.

Eles estavam de costas para ela, e Mia agradeceu intimamente por isto, e pela escuridão que fazia com que não percebessem imediatamente que seus olhos estavam abertos. No entanto, a presença de tantos seguidores do Lorde das Trevas dominou os pensamentos da jovem, que perdeu novamente a coragem e tornou a fechar os olhos, tentando organizar suas idéias em busca do que fazer.

A clareira caiu novamente no silêncio, mas era possível ouvir passos no centro dela, onde Belatriz deveria estar caminhando a fim de organizar o ritual. A cabeça de Mia girava e começava a latejar, e já se tornava difícil continuar virada para baixo, embora não tivesse muita opção. Viu-se pensando quanto tempo mais demoraria até que sua alma fosse arrancada à força pelas palavras mágicas de Belatriz. Além disso, sabia que o efeito da Poção Polissuco estava por terminar, pois se lembrava de Snape avisá-las para que aproveitassem o máximo o tempo disponível, já que possuíam apenas algumas poucas horas. Torcia para que Voldemort não tivesse meios de reconhecê-las, já que jamais haviam se confrontado diretamente.

Mesmo de olhos fechados, Mia percebeu que a claridade aumentava e deduziu que a lua cheia deveria estar no ponto alto do céu. Chegara a hora. Era tudo ou nada. Se houvesse alguma chance para os _Renegados_, seria apenas naquele momento, antes que o mundo bruxo caísse totalmente nas trevas.

A voz de Belatriz irrompeu novamente na clareira:

- _Se no corpo agora descansa, longe dele ficará. Esta alma que aqui habita, em duas se partirá. Pelo sangue, pela morte, este pedaço libertará. Ao mestre que serve se unirá, para assim a terra dominar_ – a voz de Belatriz ser tornava cada vez mais inflamada enquanto ela continuava a entoar as rimas de seu ritual. A pulsação de Mia estava acelerada, a lua brilhava no céu, os Comensais se mantinham silenciosos e a voz da esposa do mal ecoava, cada vez mais ensandecida, como se ampliada para toda a floresta. – _VENHAM, 13 ALMAS, VENHAM NESTA CRIATURA HABITAR. VENHAM HONRAR SEU NOME E SERVIR PARA SEMPRE AQUELE QUE AS LIBERTARÁ!_

Era um mantra, Mia sabia, e precisava ser repetido. Ela começou a sentir um calor estranho no peito, uma sensação física que imaginava ser semelhante a um estrunchamento, algo que tentava separá-la em duas partes por dentro, como se ela fosse uma simples folha de papel que se pudesse rasgar ao meio. Somada a esta sensação sentia ainda a mutação proporcionada pela Polissuco se aproximar do fim, e seu rosto se contorcia em espasmos de dor e pavor.

Misturada à repetição constante e inflamada começaram a ecoar gritos de desespero, e Mia sabia que vinham daquelas mulheres, berros provocados pela dor lancinante do feitiço maldito da divisão das almas. Para criar aquelas horcruxes internas para seu filho, Belatriz e o Lorde das Trevas se aproveitavam da morte daquelas mulheres, fornecendo assim os pedaços de alma ao bebê ainda protegido pelo ventre da mãe e tornando-o absolutamente imortal. Para o Voldemort e sua concubina, apenas o fato de abrigar suas almas divididas em objetos não traduzia a essência do mal. Aquele bebê representava o avanço das artes das trevas, e mostrava que Voldemort estava disposto a tudo para alcançar o pleno domínio do mundo bruxo.

Ao menos haveria luta. E Mia teve certeza disso no exato momento em que estava a ponto de desistir. Porém, como se renovasse o fluxo de sangue que corria por seu corpo e lhe desse forças para lutar, seu ouvido foi invadido pelo rugido inconfundível de Norberta, o dragão fêmea de Hagrid. Quase que ao mesmo tempo sentiu o calor de sua baforada. Belatriz teve de interromper o mantra para se proteger das labaredas e, no segundo seguinte, Mia sentiu seu corpo desabar no chão fofo de folhas secas, os pulsos e tornozelos agora livres da magia que os prendiam. Então, abriu os olhos.

Feitiços ribombavam por todos os lados e ela não conseguia encontrar Belatriz e Voldemort. Olhou para cima e percebeu que Norberta não estava sozinha, mas vinha acompanhada de dois grandes dragões, um de escamas negras e outro de escamas vermelhas, este último muito parecido com aquele que Mia vira em sonhos e fora utilizado pela dama de vermelho para fugir de sua prisão na torre do castelo. Árvores pegavam fogo, assim como as vestes de alguns Comensais, que rolavam pelo chão para tentar apagá-las enquanto outros corriam e apontavam as varinhas para o alto sem sucesso.

- Mia! MIA!!!

Lúthien estava caída no chão logo adiante, parecendo transtornada pela primeira vez na vida, pelo menos do que Mia se lembrava. Já havia recuperado sua forma natural e nada mais nela lembrava o corpo de Liene, apenas as pinturas e o fato de não estar vestindo absolutamente nada. Seu rosto estava contorcido e, quando se aproximou, a ruiva percebeu que o tornozelo da amiga sangrava, com uma fratura exposta como resultado da queda depois do feitiço desfeito de Belatriz.

- Está doendo muito! – reclamou ela, os olhos repletos de lágrimas. – Faça alguma coisa, por favor, Mia, faça alguma coisa!

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Seu poder não permitia reconstituir ossos, e sabia que este procedimento mágico só seria possível com muito tempo de repouso e uma poderosa poção. Fez o que estava a seu alcance: rasgou a barra do vestido que usava, agora comprida demais para se ajustar em seu corpo. Com um pedaço menor, enrolou o tornozelo de Lúthien, enquanto outra parte do tecido era utilizada para cobrir o corpo da jovem da menor maneira possível.

Então, em meio ao caos, jogou Lúthien nos ombros e tentou afastá-la o máximo possível da confusão, enquanto continuava tentando avistar Belatriz e Voldemort. Porém, o que encontrou em sua corrida desajeitada sob o peso extra foi um par de olhos verdes que lutava bravamente com um Comensal logo adiante, os cabelos negros mais espetados do que nunca, as mãos impostas num jato de água congelante que tentava imobilizar a varinha do oponente. Não pensou duas vezes: impôs as mãos e o fogo atingiu o inimigo pelas costas, fazendo-o correr aos pulos para longe dos dois, provavelmente em busca de reforços. O barulho da confusão era ensurdecedor e Mia precisou gritar:

- DANIEL! PELO AMOR DE DEUS ME AJUDE! LÚTHIEN! - neste momento Mia notou que a amiga havia desmaiado de dor. Com um peso enorme nos ombros, tomou a decisão: - Fique com ela, eu preciso encontrar Voldemort.

Mia sequer escutou os protestos inflamados de Daniel e correu, correu pela clareira, atacando aqui e ali quem passasse por seu caminho e desviando dos feitiços que ricocheteavam das varinhas de ambos os lados. Precisava desviar também dos corpos caídos, e sequer havia tempo para reparar se eram amigos ou inimigos. Precisa encontrá-los, não podia deixá-los fugir, não naquela hora.

Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida quando os olhos pousaram sobre o casal. Estavam próximos a um visgo do diabo que crescia encostado em uma caverna ao sul da clareira. Ninguém os via, iriam fugir. Desesperada, começou a correr em direção a eles, disposta a enfrentá-los mesmo que isto significasse a morte. No meio do caminho, no entanto, notou que não havia sido a única a vê-los: Harry também corria naquela direção, o rosto determinado e enfurecido, a varinha em riste na mão, como se não tivesse nada a perder. Mia obrigou suas pernas enfraquecidas a correrem com toda a velocidade que podiam e, no segundo seguinte, lá estava ela rodopiando, descontrolada, os rostos de Harry, Belatriz e Voldemort se fundindo, feitiços cortando o ar para todos os lados como fogos de artifício coloridos e a incrível sensação de ser sugada por uma mangueira apertada e desconfortável. A tudo isso se somou uma dor lancinante no braço esquerdo, como se alguém o estivesse cortando fora.

Concluiu três coisas: estava aparatando, estrunchando, e não fazia idéia de onde iria parar.

* * *

**N/A: **É, eu estou aqui! As coisas estão mudando de novo, perspectivas de novo emprego, alguns meses meio conturbados. De qualquer forma, pessoal, feliz 2009 para vocês e espero que ainda não tenham desistido dessa autora chata que demora tanto pra postar!

O próximo está a caminho, como sempre...

Beijo grande!

Mia


	16. Lobisomem

**Capítulo 16 – O quinto elemento**

Era a segunda vez que caia naquele dia. O rosto foi a primeira parte do corpo a sentir o baque do chão duro e frio, coberto de alguma coisa que, incrivelmente, parecia mais dura e desconfortável ainda. Logo em seguida, o odor fétido de morte dominou suas narinas, quase tão rápido quanto a adrenalina em suas veias a fez levantar e impor as mãos logo a frente do corpo, num claro sinal de defesa. Girou a cabeça para observar a silhueta de Harry ao seu lado quando uma risada gélida ecoou na escuridão, fazendo com que um arrepio eriçasse todos os pêlos de seu corpo.

Foi então empurrada contra uma espécie de parede de pedra ao mesmo tempo em que o salão no qual estava se coloria de uma estranha luz esverdeada. Archotes nas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo se acenderam por magia, e o teto alto projetou longas sombras negras nas paredes enegrecidas do salão. A luminosidade era fraca, mas ela percebeu sobre o que havia caído antes: algo semelhante a presas.

- É inacreditável, não é mesmo? – a voz capaz de fazê-la congelar de medo soava naquele momento tão confiante, tão cheia de si, praticamente _feliz_. Uma felicidade suja, cruel, o mais próximo de um sentimento bom que ele poderia chegar. Era uma felicidade recheada da mais pura maldade – Depois de tantos anos, voltamos a nos encontrar, Potter. Eu poderia jurar que você estava morto, mas não... Mais uma vez você usou escudos para se safar. Quem será desta vez, Potter? Deixe-me fazer as contas... Black, Dumbledore, Tonks, a filha de sua amada traidora do sangue com Draco Malfoy. Talvez a pequena cria dos Weasley, dessa vez?

- CALE A BOCA! – Harry gritou. – Hoje somos só você e eu, e vou destrui-lo de uma vez por todas.

A risada encheu novamente a sala, e desta vez foi acompanhada pelo chiado estridente de Belatriz. Ao lado do Lorde das Trevas, ela acariciava a barriga aparente com orgulho, o olhar enlouquecido de quem não tem nada a perder.

- Tsc, tsc, tsc. Pobre menino fraco, esse Potter. O sangue ruim da mãe afetou a mente dele. Já descobriu como se lança uma Maldição Imperdoável, Potter? – sem esperar pela resposta, o tom de ironia deu lugar à ira. – Está desafiando o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, mestiço imundo?

- O maior bruxo de todos os tempos foi Alvo Dumbledore – cuspiu Harry com raiva, segurando firmemente a varinha apontada para Voldemort.

Mia acompanhava o debate sem saber o que fazer. Sentia que Harry estava tentando ganhar tempo com aquela conversa, mas para quê? Foi então que a ponta da varinha de Harry emitiu um lampejo que rapidamente tomou a forma de um veado prateado para, em seguida, tornar-se um borrão ao iluminar o salão, cavalgando por um longo corredor até sair do campo de visão. No entanto, a luminosidade repentina deu a chance de Mia perceber que ela estava, na verdade, aos pés de uma estátua enorme que ocupava o centro da câmara de teto alto. Olhou para cima a procura da cabeça da estátua, e deparou-se com um rosto antigo e simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um bruxo de pedra. A fisionomia era agourentamente parecida com as figuras antigas de Salazar Slytherin em _Hogwarts, uma História_.

- Para onde irá mandar esse patrono, Potter? – perguntou Voldemort, e o barulho de seus passos ecoando pelo salão. - Quem poderia te ajudar agora? É provável que seus inúteis amigos estejam mortos, destruídos pelos meus Comensais. Acha que dragões serão úteis? Meus seguidores conhecem feitiços dos quais vocês jamais ouviram falar, e sequer seriam corajosos o bastante para usar. Também tenho comigo a força de criaturas que vocês não podem enfrentar. Francamente, Potter, qual a chance do seu exército de fracos expatriados com varinhas remendadas? Além disso, quem acharia a Câmara de meu antepassado? Só aquela estúpida _Ordem de Resistência dos Renegados_, ou seja lá como vocês a chamam, seria tola o bastante para achar que Hogwarts não protegeria o único que a fez ser uma escola descente, para os verdadeiros bruxos de sangue puro e não para a escoria de mestiços e sangues ruins?

- Se está tão confiante, porque não acaba logo com isso, Tom Riddle?

Por detrás de seu precário esconderijo, Mia viu os olhos de cobra de Voldemort brilharem ainda mais vermelhos, e um pequeno desconforto passou por seu rosto ofídio.

- Não me chame pelo nome de meu asqueroso pai trouxa! – Voldemort parecia estar perdendo o controle da situação. Mas Mia ainda não conseguia enxergar para onde Harry levaria aquela conversa, enquanto ambos se moviam sem deixar de apontar as varinhas para o adversário. Belatriz soltava interjeições de raiva ou surpresa e risos maldosos de tempos em tempos, mas permanecia alheia a discussão, assim como Mia. O palco central da tragédia ali ensenada era ocupado apenas por seus tradicionais protagonistas de toda uma vida.

– Vou acabar com você, agora, Potter. Para que enrolar mais? Você não passa de um velhote fraco. Minha vida será eterna, Potter, e você morrerá aqui!

Um barulho de passos ecoou pela extensão do corredor e, por uma fração de segundo, fez Harry girar o pescoço para observar de onde vinha o som. Mia olhou na mesma direção e observou a silhueta de Daniel se delinear à frente, os tênis batendo no chão de pedra e espalhando água para todos os lados, a capa preta esvoaçando nas costas enquanto ele corria. Ia em direção ao pai, o rosto assustado, quando um clarão de luz verde e a voz inumana encheram o salão.

_- Avada Kedavra_!

- _NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Mia gritou, e a sua voz se juntou a outra, que ela conhecia tão bem. Os passos ficaram mais rápidos ao longo do corredor. O feitiço pegara Harry de surpresa e agora seu corpo caia, como num filme em câmera lenta, os olhos eternamente abertos numa expressão de estranha paz. O baque surdo aconteceu no momento em que a silhueta dos outros recém-chegados ficou nítida.

Daniel alcançou o pai quando seu corpo já estava estendido no chão num ângulo torto. O menino sequer se importou com o fato de que o Lorde das Trevas ainda empunhava a varinha naquela direção. Jogou-se sobre aquele que fora seu pai, protegendo a massa inerte com seu corpo que pulsava vida e ódio. O Senhor Malfoy chegou logo em seguida e torceu o nariz, mas postou-se diante dos dois, a varinha em riste, encarando Voldemort, embora tremesse ligeiramente. Ao seu lado, Hermes parou e impôs as mãos, o rosto desafiador, mas divertido ao mesmo tempo, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande aventura. Em seguida, Gina chegou apoiando Lúthien, o tornozelo enrolado por uma tala precária, cuja gaze estava empapada de sangue. Mesmo assim, ela parou ao lado do senhor Malfoy e assumiu a mesma posição de ataque que Hermes. Com lágrimas no rosto, Gina abaixou ao lado de Daniel e apertou delicadamente seu ombro, num silêncio mudo que fazia o coração de Mia doer.

Sem conseguir se mexer, ela apenas observava a cena, incrédula. Não, não era possível, aquilo não estava acontecendo. Não naquele momento, Harry morto depois de chegarem até ali? Não, não podia ser. Foi a voz de Belatriz que a fez despertar.

- O que significa isso, Draco? – perguntou a bruxa, apoiada ao ombro de Voldemort. – Quer ser o próximo? – disse ela, o comentário obviamente carregado de ironia.

O desdém ensandecido de Belatriz fez Mia se mover, levando-a a parar ao lado do senhor Malfoy, as lágrimas tomando conta de seu rosto involuntariamente. Seus olhos queriam procurar os de Daniel, mas ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, e tentava em vão conter os soluços que escapavam de seus lábios. Então, palmas ecoaram pelo salão.

- Comovente – disse Voldemort, aproximando-se e provocando uma reação imediatamente defensiva dos oponentes. Porém, ele estancou a alguns passos de distância e riu mais uma vez, o orgulho claro em sua voz. – Deveria prever que Potter mandaria o maldito Patrono para a Weasley, a única que, além dele, conhece a localização da Câmara Secreta de Hogwarts. O que me supreende, porém, não é que a traidorazinha tenha conseguido chegar até aqui, mas é inacreditável que ainda existam renegados que queiram desafiar o poder do Lorde das Trevas. Mas não fiquem preocupados, pois eu trouxe mais convidados para participar de nossa festinha!

Voldemort gargalhou e o rosto de Belatriz se cobriu de triunfo. Mia sentiu o salão esfriar rapidamente, e uma sensação esquisita se aninhou no fundo de seu peito. As luzes esverdeadas da Câmara diminuíram quando as figuras encapuzadas alcançaram o corredor, e o coração de Mia falhou uma batida: dementadores.

Os seres que roubam a alegria e a esperança das pessoas até que lhes possam sugar a alma avançavam para aqueles que ainda a possuíam. Alimentavam-se da dor da perda e do horror das batalhas e ficavam fortes, enquanto o grupo se sentia cada vez mais fraco.

- Finalmente não há mais ninguém que se atreva a cruzar o meu caminho. Mais alguém vai querer me desafiar? Pois meus dementadores sugarão suas almas, e depois vou matá-los todos, um por um. Não cometerei o mesmo erro novamente.

A ansiedade cruel de Voldemort esperava pelo espetáculo dos dementadores e fez com que ele percebesse a movimentação uma fração de segundo tarde demais. Daniel levantou-se de repente e o leão prateado da Grifinória explodiu de suas próprias mãos, procurando afastar os dementadores que se avolumavam ao redor do grupo. Com a esperança renovada pelo feitiço do amigo, Mia, Lúthien e Hermes também recorreram a seus patronos, a águia, o texugo e a serpente. O senhor Malfoy e Gina também lançaram o feitiço tradicional, por meio de suas varinhas, e aos quatro patronos dos herdeiros de Hogwarts se juntaram mais uma serpente e um belo alazão.

Pego de surpresa, Voldemort viu a combinação dos feitiços dos quatro herdeiros de Hogwarts, somados à magia tradicional de Malfoy e Gina, se transformar numa imensa figura prateada, que afastou os dementadores.

- Milorde, o que está acontecendo? – questionou Belatriz, um misto de surpresa e medo aparente em sua voz.

Estavam novamente diante do patrono-dragão, porém aquele era muito maior e mais potente. O animal fantasmagórico girava em torno dos renegados, protegendo-os contra qualquer feitiço que pudesse atingi-los.

Sem se dar conta disso, porém, Voldemort preparou o golpe final. Não deixaria que eles fugissem, não daquela vez, não após derrotar de uma vez por todas o famoso Harry Potter. Precisava acabar com todos, limpar o mundo bruxo de qualquer escória, deixar que a magia pertencesse apenas aos que tinham o sangue puro para recebê-la. Não existe o bem e o mal, apenas o poder e aqueles que são fracos demais para possuí-lo. Ergueu a varinha e, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir, bradou a plenos pulmões:

- _Avada Kedavra!_

O jorro de luz verde esbarrou na cauda do dragão. A força do patrono fez com que a varinha escapasse das mãos do Lorde das Trevas e flutuasse no ar, envolvida por uma luz prateada que cegava. Boquiabertos, todos acompanhavam o trajeto da Varinha de Ravenclaw, que subia em direção ao teto do salão. Da varinha indestrutível começaram a surgir outros tipos de figuras prateadas, desta vez humanas.

O primeiro a aparecer foi Harry, que se aproximou do filho:

- Não desista. Riddle não é forte o bastante para vencer. Falta a ele o que sobra em vocês: amor e união, os poderes que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece.

Em seguida, o corpo de Wyrda emergiu da varinha no teto da Câmara, aproximando-se de Mia.

- Esse é o poder que a fará vencer. O sacrifício da alma de Harry fez com que o amor que existia em vocês se tornasse ainda mais forte. Use-o a seu favor. Use-o para destruir a varinha.

Outras figuras continuavam se desprendendo da varinha de Ravenclaw, e um a um aqueles que foram mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas em seus anos de tirania apareciam para confundir os dementadores. Diante de tantas almas cheias de sentimentos, ficava difícil saber quem era realmente humano.

Foi assim que os dementadores se aproximarem sem que ele pudesse fugir. Desarmado, Voldemort tentou usar a mente para obrigá-los a obedecê-lo novamente, depois tentou aparatar e até mesmo voar, mas tudo foi em vão. Os seres cobertos de feridas se aproximaram dele e lhe aplicaram o beijo do dementador, sugando o pouco que restava da alma partida pelas horcruxes e deixando apenas uma casca extremamente parecida com uma pele de cobra envelhecida pelo tempo.

Foi a vez de Belatriz gritar, mas ela não se jogou aos pés daquele que então era apenas Tom Riddle, sem horcrux ou poder. Ela simplesmente agarrou com mais força a varinha, girou ao redor de seu próprio corpo e aparatou, levando consigo no ventre o filho do Lorde das Trevas. Ele não seria imortal, visto que o ritual havia sido interrompido pelos membros da _OdRR, _porém, Belatriz ainda tinha sua horcrux, e talvez tentasse reerguer o exército das trevas um dia.

O dragão dissipou os dementadores que restavam e então desapareceu, fazendo a varinha de Ravenclaw cair ao lado do corpo inerte de Voldemort, os olhos antes vermelhos, mas naquele momento negros como noite sem estrelas. O instrumento mágico vibrava, o pedaço da alma do mestre encerrado dentro de si clamava pela volta ao corpo, mas a casca inerte não se mexia. Não havia mais vida pela qual lutar. Há coisas piores que a morte.

O silêncio se instalou e pesou sobre os presentes. Ainda havia uma batalha para vencer, e, infelizmente, corpos a enterrar. Com o rosto lívido e coberto de lágrimas, Daniel não deixou que ninguém o ajudasse a carregar Harry para fora da Câmara. Ele sequer permitiu que Mia se aproximasse, envolvido como estava por sua própria dor. Até mesmo o senhor Malfoy parecia abalado, e segurava a mão de Gina com tanto carinho que sequer lembravam um casal brigado. Com a varinha, conduzia o corpo sem alma do Lorde das Trevas, um símbolo a ser mostrado a seus seguidores para que percebessem que a batalha findara.

Lúthien seguia apoiada no ombro de Hermes, mas Mia ia só. Seus pensamentos vagavam e ela ainda tentava engolir a força os últimos acontecimentos. Carregava consigo a varinha de Ravenclaw, a última horcrux pulsando de raiva em sua mão, exigindo voltar ao seu dono. Tinha agora a obrigação de destruí-la. O preço da vitória, contudo, era muito alto: a vida de Harry Potter.

Ao cruzar a enorme porta de madeira do Castelo, Mia caminhou com passos vacilantes, os olhos correndo o campo de batalha e se deparando com diversos corpos que jaziam ali, muitos já sem vida. Outros ainda lutavam contra os Comensais, mas, ao verem o corpo do Lorde sendo carregado pelo feitiço de Malfoy, a maioria de seus Comensais fugiu desesperada para dentro da floresta. Não tinham qualquer organização ou controle sem as ordens e manipulações do ditador que tudo controlava. Os dragões haviam pousado e Hagrid já começara a avaliar os estragos aos exemplares de plantas nativas de Hogwarts.

Mas alguns ainda lutavam. Hermes fez com que Lúthien se sentasse no degrau da escada e correu para ajudar a espantar os remanescentes. O senhor Malfoy e Gina também se afastaram, deixando Daniel e Mia acompanhados apenas dos corpos de Voldemort e Harry, ligados até mesmo no fim da vida, embora de maneiras diferentes para cada um. Como seria quando tudo aquilo acabasse? Quantas pessoas mais teriam de enterrar? Seria possível contabilizar as perdas e, principalmente, juntar forças para reconstruir toda uma vida?

Mia abriu a boca para falar com Daniel, talvez proferir uma palavra de conforto, mas estancou. Lúthien havia se deitado no degrau da escada e fechado os olhos diante da dor que ainda pulsava em seu tornozelo e coração, por isso jamais poderia ter visto a criatura sedenta de sangue que se aproximava. Talvez o odor sujo que emanava dele tivesse despertado seus instintos, fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos e gritasse. Mia e Daniel correram, mas foram barrados por Hemes, que surgiu não se sabe de onde. O loiro jogou seu corpo diante de Lúthien no exato momento em que a criatura pulava em cima dela, as garras afiadas, a mandíbula aberta num ataque mortal.

O grito de dor ecoou por toda Hogwarts. Quem ainda lutava parou naquele exato momento. Mia lançou uma labareda potente e conseguiu afastar o animal que atacara o amigo. O ser gigantesco fugiu para a Floresta Proibida sem que ninguém conseguisse acertá-lo.

Tomada pelo pânico, Mia respirou fundo e piscou várias vezes, sem coragem para se aproximar mais da cena. Hermes estava caído sobre Lúthien, que não tinha forças suficientes para retirar o amigo dali. Seu rosto estava desfigurado pela mordida, e o sangue escorria, empapando a camisa branca por debaixo da capa. Seus olhos estavam fechados e ele não se movia.

Sentiu vontade de correr, mas suas pernas impediram que desse um passo sequer. Seus olhos se encheram de uma névoa sufocante quando seu coração, batendo descompassado no peito, gritou-lhe que tudo havia acabado.

Não, por Deus, Hermes não! Hermes não!

Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de desabar no gramado.

* * *

**N/A:** Não me matem, por favor. Só falta o epilogo e eu juro que tudo terá acabado. Só não posso garantir que tudo acabe bem. Há coisas piores que a morte, não é mesmo?

Obrigada por me aturarem até aqui. Em breve postarei o último.

E para aqueles que tiveram paciência comigo, o meu muito obrigada!

Bjooo!

Mia


	17. A morte não é o fim

**Capítulo 17 – A morte não é o fim**

Um gemido baixo fez com que Mia despertasse de seu sono leve. Pulou da cadeira desconfortável na qual estava sentada e imediatamente debruçou-se sobre o corpo debilitado que estava na cama.

- Lúthien... não... Lúthien...

Calou-se novamente e a expectativa diminuiu. Estava assim há três infinitos e angustiantes dias. Em seu leito cinzento, Hermes murmurava o nome de Lúthien como se revivesse a cada instante o momento em que salvara a vida da amiga, e o que aquilo lhe havia custado.

Hermes não era alguém que costumava agir sem pensar detalhadamente nas conseqüências que seus atos trariam para si, Mia sabia. A extrema coragem com que se comportara ao enfrentar a situação ainda a surpreendia.

Mas naquele dia o murmúrio não era apenas uma alucinação inconsciente. Os olhos do jovem começaram a se mover antes que Mia pudesse voltar a seu desconfortável acento. Instintivamente, ela agarrou a mão gelada de Hermes e pediu, em voz baixa:

- Por favor...

Uma voz rouca, baixa e fraca, como se há muito não fosse utilizada, respondeu:

- Só porque você pediu com tanta gentileza...

Um dos olhos cinzentos, naquele momento opaco e com pouco brilho, abriu-se lentamente, e uma espécie de sorriso tentou acompanhá-lo, mas foi interrompido por um repentino acesso de dor.

- Um daqueles dragões passou desembestado por cima de mim? – Hermes esforçou-se para perguntar, mas Mia não estava prestando atenção. Deixara a enfermaria de Hogwarts, os passos ainda ecoando pelo corredor, e voltara momentos depois com Lúthien e Daniel em seu encalço.

- Queria chamar seus pais também, mas todos estão no Ministério da Magia agora. Precisamos mandar uma coruja para eles e...

- Quero ver – interrompeu Hermes, uma expressão sombria, uma das mãos percorrendo o rosto com cuidado.

- Hermes... eu... – começou Lúthien, os cabelos compridos roçando nos braços do amigo quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para olhá-lo. – Eu te agradeço muito pelo que fez, mas acho melhor você esperar mais um pouco para ver seu rosto. Está horrível – disse simplesmente.

Diferentemente do que Mia pensou ao ouvir estas palavras, o ambiente tornou-se subitamente mais leve, como se a sinceridade de Lúthien pudesse trazer um pouco de paz a todos os sofrimentos pelos quais haviam passado nos últimos meses. Como se ainda fosse possível ter esperanças de que, em breve, a ferida, incluindo a de Hermes, estaria completamente curada, tanto no sentido físico quanto no psicológico. Porém, há marcas que permanecem por uma eternidade, Mia sabia disso.

Daniel, sorrindo com um ar de tristeza que provavelmente o acompanharia pelo resto da vida, foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e pegou um espelho, entregando-o ao amigo.

- Talvez seja bom ele ver agora – disse, um pouco mais sério, mas ainda segurando o espelho entre os dedos enquanto Hermes tentava puxá-lo.

- Ah, qual é, Daniel? Me dê logo essa droga de espelho e deixe-me ver o galã que me tornei – brincou Hermes, mas sua voz falhou um pouco, como se quisesse demonstrar nas palavras o temor do que viria a seguir.

Vacilou um milésimo de segundo antes de pousar o olhar na imagem refletida pelo espelho de moldura descascada. Sua expressão desmontou, como se traduzisse todos os medos que guardara até aquele momento, consciente ou inconscientemente. A imagem era a expressão perfeita do horror que lhe ia à alma: o olho esquerdo estava fechado por um amplo ferimento, sem possibilidade de um dia abrir-se de novo. A ferida esverdeada começava no alto da sobrancelha esquerda e se estendia até o lábio, deixando-o torto e explicando a dor que sentira ao tentar sorrir.

Como se adivinhasse o momento exato, Severo Snape irrompeu pela porta da enfermaria, usando a tradicional capa negra e a expressão mal humorada. Nas mãos, carregava um vidro pequeno que borbulhava, bufava e expelia fumaça, quase como se estivesse vivo.

- Se quiser melhor, senhor Malfoy, precisa descansar. Não recomendo ficar discutindo com seus amigos qualquer coisa nesse momento, mas se quiserem que a recuperação dele seja mais lenta, fiquem a vontade.

Snape virou as costas, mas Hermes, largando o espelho em seu colo, perguntou em voz alta:

- Eu vou ficar assim para sempre?

O rosto de Snape pareceu anuviar-se por um breve instante, mas depois retomou a expressão carrancuda de sempre. Deixando o frasco na cabeceira do leito, tomou uma das cadeiras que estavam ao lado dos jovens e então prosseguiu:

- A mordida de um lobisomem, senhor Hermes, é uma das coisas mais difíceis de se curar. Existem antídotos e poções que podemos usar para aliviar a dor, mas nada acelera o processo de cicatrização, ou impede as _transformações_. Você simplesmente terá de aprender a lidar com sua nova condição.

O ar tornou-se pesado. Hermes franziu a testa, fechou o único olho que ainda podia abrir e parecia profundamente absorto nas palavras de Snape.

_Lobisomem_.

Quando uma pessoa comum como ele pensaria em chegar a isso? Há pouco tempo, Hermes era apenas um menino normal cursando a escola secundária. A partir daquele momento, no entanto, tornara-se definitivamente um homem amaldiçoado.

Snape ainda falava, a voz soando extremamente enfadada:

- No entanto, senhor Malfoy, o senhor salvou a senhorita Longbottom. Para uma mulher, o veneno de um lobisomem seria infinitas vezes mais letal. Ela provavelmente não resistiria.

Hermes abriu o olho e o cinzento encontrou o azulado de Lúthien. Os olhos dela, como sempre, estavam esbugalhados e tinham aquele mesmo ar distraído, mas também refletiam uma dor cheia de culpa.

- Você deveria ter me deixado morrer – disse, sem rodeios. – Desculpe...

- Pare com isso, sua lunática! Eu faria tudo de novo!

Lúthien jogou-se em seus braços com um sorriso torto e sincero estampado no rosto, enquanto Hermes fazia caretas de dor, mas retribuía o carinho da melhor maneira que podia. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela bochecha de Mia, que pegou a mão de Daniel ao seu lado e apertou-a, brincando com os dedos gelados do menino. Afinal, mesmo que Hermes tivesse se tornado um lobisomem, e mesmo que a guerra tivesse provocado perdas irreparáveis para todos, ainda eram amigos.

Snape, que não era dado a sentimentalismos, virou as costas e saiu da enfermaria, não sem antes dizer:

- Tome a poção, senhor Malfoy. Seus amigos não vão gostar de ser devorados por você na próxima lua cheia.

Hermes soltou-se dos braços de Lúthien para pousar seu olhar de tempestade no verde de Daniel, como se de repente lembrasse que não era a única pessoa cuja vida mudara drasticamente. O amigo, embora sem nenhuma cicatriz aparente, trazia o rosto marcado pela dor da perda.

- E você, cara? Está bem?

- Na medida do possível estou – respondeu Daniel, sem jeito em falar de si quando o amigo se encontrava naquela situação. – Recebi muito apoio de todos, acho que aos poucos poderei sentir um pouco mais de orgulho e um pouco menos de tristeza pelo feito de meu pai. Ele morreu pela causa que o prendeu e o libertou, morreu por aquilo em que acreditava. Sei que ele será sempre lembrado com um exemplo. Ao menos é assim que eu vejo as coisas...

- E o que diabos aconteceu lá dentro, Mia? Você estava lá antes de chegarmos, o que foi que Voldemort fez exatamente que nos permitiu vencer?

Mia já pensara muito naquilo. Havia tentado discutir com tia Gina e o senhor Malfoy, que lá estavam, e até mesmo levara as dúvidas aos outros membros da _OdRR_. Porém, era complicado entender a extensão da magia poderosa que se fizera naquela noite em Hogwarts, magia capaz de derrotar o pior dos inimigos do mundo bruxo.

- Pelo que eu entendi – disse ela - o elemento capaz de vencer a última horcrux de Voldemort não era, afinal, uma varinha, mas sim a união da magia natural canalizada em uma varinha comum, que se tornaria a Escolhida, como havia dito o mestre Olivaras. Sendo assim, acho que o papel dos seus pais foi indispensável, e, sem eles, de nada valeria o trabalho dos quatro elementos juntos. Porém, o sacrifício de Harry também entrou na conta do amor, que acabou agindo como uma espécie de quinto elemento em nossa magia. O fato de Harry ter morrido para nos salvar criou uma espécie de proteção, talvez a mesma que permitiu que ele não morresse quando bebê ao ser atingido pela Maldição de Voldemort. Porém, há determinadas coisas que serão para sempre um mistério. Podemos apenas imaginar como foram, mas talvez a luz completa nunca se faça.

Hermes apenas deu de ombros. Parecia cansado demais para analisar tantas informações ao mesmo tempo. Tomou a poção, não sem reclamar que o gosto era horrível, e logo pegou no sono outra vez.

***

- Será que ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Mia.

Ela e Daniel estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória, instalados nas confortáveis poltronas próximas da lareira. Lúthien havia saído do Castelo para ajudar Hagrid com os dragões. Carlinhos voltaria para a Romênia ainda aquela noite e precisava se certificar de que os animais mágicos tinham todo o necessário para a longa viagem.

- Acho que ele vai se recuperar – disse Daniel, respondendo a pergunta da jovem. – Hermes é forte, mas reconheço que será uma vida complicada. Ele precisará de todo o nosso apoio, e de todo o talento do professor Snape com Poções.

Mia baixou os olhos, sem coragem de encará-lo. Sentia-se quase culpada pela condição de Hermes, mesmo sabendo que não teria como mudar o destino do amigo. Mas parecia que, no fim de tudo, quem mais havia sofrido era ele e daria tudo para estar em seu lugar, se pudesse.

Daniel deu um salto de sua poltrona e sentou-se no braço daquela ocupada por Mia. Ela levantou a cabeça para observá-lo e os lábios de ambos ficaram próximos. Mia sentia o hálito quente de Daniel, a boca convidativa, e não foi capaz de se conter ao juntar seus lábios com os dele num beijo terno, diferente do último que haviam trocado, tão urgente, tão amedrontado pela possibilidade de que nunca mais se vissem. Aquele era calmo, certo, e selava o destino de ambos. Ao descolarem os lábios, Mia abriu os olhos e encontrou a mesma tristeza no semblante de Daniel, mas ela parecia menor perto da alegria que o dominava enquanto ele dizia:

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo, tanto, Mia, tive tanto medo de perdê-la! Eu não suportaria tantas perdas ao mesmo tempo, seria demais para mim! Só consigo me manter de pé porque você está comigo!

Mia deixou que as lágrimas rolassem quentes e abundantes por seu rosto enquanto o abraçava. Os herdeiros de Corvinal e Grifinória estavam enfim juntos, como tinha de ser. Fogo e água, opostos e perfeitamente iguais. E para sempre.

***

George e Fred Weasley tornaram-se os primeiros Ministros da Magia duplos da história do mundo bruxo, eleitos após a ditadura Voldemort, por meio de voto popular entre os membros da _OdRR._

Além de preparar poções para Hermes, Severo Snape assumiu o lugar de diretor interino de Hogwarts e reabriu a Escola sem que houvesse divisões de casas. Todos os alunos eram iguais e conviviam em harmonia (ou quase, já que algumas brigas e rixas são inevitáveis entre jovens bruxos cheios de energia). Hagrid voltou a ser o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, enquanto Neville Longbottom tornou-se mestre em Herbologia e a esposa Luna, professora de feitiços.

Ronald Weasley tornou-se chefe do departamento de Aurors, enquanto Hermione Weasley assumiu o departamento de feitiços. Gina garantiu a retomada do Profeta Diário e levantou o nome do jornal, fazendo-o voltar a ser o veículo mais confiável do mundo bruxo. Draco ficou ao seu lado, embora sem gostar muito da idéia.

A última horcrux foi destruída após a saída de Hermes da enfermaria. A tarde estava ensolarada e Daniel, acompanhado dos três amigos, foi o responsável por exterminar o último pedaço da alma do Lorde das Trevas com a ajuda de um dente de basilisco. O silêncio era total.

Os restos de madeira inanimados da varinha foram despejados sobre o túmulo de Harry Potter em Godrics Hollow, como uma espécie de lembrança de seu sacrifício, um tributo eterno ao seu nome.

* * *

**N/A: **Talvez esse não seja exatamente o fim que eu imaginei no início da Trilogia. Talvez eu tenha deixado a desejar em algum momento, mas coisas da minha vida se tornaram muito mais urgentes do que aquilo que eu realmente gosto de fazer: escrever.

Obrigada a todos que tiveram paciência para acompanhar a história até aqui. Sei que posso ter decepcionado alguns, mas também sei que proporcionei momentos de diversão e boas leituras para vocês. Concluo isso a partir das reviews, sempre carinhosas, algumas dando puxões de orelha pela demora (é, eu demorei nos últimos tempos). Mas foram longos 3 anos de Trilogia dos Feitiços que vou guardar para sempre no coração!

Críticas são muito bem vindas!

Beijos a todos e até a próxima!

Mia


End file.
